Tout le monde a des secrets
by Maloke
Summary: Kurt est un adolescent de 17 ans qui a deux personnalités bien distincte. Une pour chez lui (calme, gentil et serviable), et une autre au lycée (bad boy, insolent, faisant tout pour se faire respecter). Il entre dans sa troisième école déjà, tout son monde va être bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un professeur de mathématiques de 25 ans : Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

Début de ma deuxième fanfiction. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu "30 jours pour retenter sa chance" où je postais un chapitre, voir deux par jour, ça sera un peu moins rapide, j'ai déjà écris 8 chapitres, mais j'en posterai un ou deux, toute les semaines. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça va m'aider à écrire la suite et peut-être faire quelques modifications... Rated M pour plus tard :)

* * *

Premier jour dans sa nouvelle école... Déjà trois écoles en deux ans. Burt ne savait plus quoi faire avec Kurt, il ne comprenait plus son fils. à la maison, il était un adolescent gentil, toujours bien habillé, poli, l'aidant à faire les courses, entretenir la maison, et sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Burt était perdu, il était perdu car il ne connaissait pas l'autre façade de Kurt.

Une fois qu'il se rendait au lycée, Kurt changeait de vêtements dans sa voiture, il enlevait ses pantalons de costume et les remplaçaient par des jeans déchirés, qui tombaient au niveau de ses hanches en laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements, il remplaçait ses chemises, par des t-shirts blanc serrés, il enlevait sa veste Alexander McQueen pour la remplacer avec un blouson de cuir noir... à la maison, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement mis en place avec du gel et au lycée ils étaient dans tout les sens.

Kurt avait aussi un tatouage au creux de l'aine, un piercing à la langue et un petit anneau en haut de l'oreille. Burt était au courant pour le piercing à la langue, plutôt évident en fait, car le jour où il était rentré à la maison avec, il pouvait à peine articuler... Mais Burt n'était pas au courant pour le tatouage et l'anneau à l'oreille, car il l'enlevait dès en rentrant chez lui. C'est pour toute ces raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas toutes ces heures de retenue, ce renvoi du lycée, encore une fois... Il ne restait plus que deux lycées dans les environs : le lycée de Dalton Academy et le lycée McKinley... Il en avait discuté avec son fils, et Kurt préférait mourir que de porter un uniforme au lycée, donc, son choix s'était porté sur McKinley, mais Burt l'avait prévenu qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, sinon il l'enverrai à Dalton...

Donc...

Premier jour de cours.

Il avait déjà changé de vêtements et commençait par l'observation. Ce lycée n'avait pas l'air si différent de celui d'où il venait, il y avait un groupe de joueurs de football américain, un groupe de cheerios, un groupe de geeks sûrement, et les autres... Il fallait qu'il soit prudent, il était hors de question qu'il soit renvoyer et que son père l'envoie à Dalton, mais il était hors de question également que quelqu'un découvre qu'il était gay, sa première année au lycée avait été un enfer... Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il revive cela. Donc, pour résumer : Jouer la brute et se faire une place en se faisant respecter, tout en évitant de se faire renvoyer... Tel était le plan de Kurt Hummel.

Direction le secrétariat pour aller chercher son emploi du temps, sa journée commençait par deux heures de Mathématiques...

« Génial ! » dit-il en soufflant « De toute les matières qui existent, il a fallu que je commence par 2 heures de Mathématiques ! »

« Tu es nouveau? »

Kurt se retourna et n'était pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il vit. Une fille aux long cheveux noir, assez petite avec...

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Dis moi que tu ne portes pas un pull avec une tête de rennes ? Je te prierai de rester le plus loin possible de moi, ok ? Toi et ton pull, retournez d'où vous venez. »

« Pas besoin d'être si agressif, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Tu es nouveau et tu es tout seul. Si tu agis comme ça avec tout le monde, tu ne vas pas te faire beaucoup d'amis ici... »

« En tout cas je n'ai pas besoin d'amis comme toi autour de moi, compris ? »

« Bien, comme tu voudras. En ce qui concerne les Mathématiques, nous avons un nouveau professeur cet année, espérons qu'il arrive à t'enseigner les bonnes manières en plus des Maths... »

Et elle repartit en lui faisant voler ses cheveux dans sa figure.

Il commençait à se balader dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un vînt le heurter avec force, le bousculant.

« Putain ! » dit-il, la colère commençant déjà à monter. « Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? »

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un mec, un mec super chaud pour être plus précis. Costume Italien apparemment, chemise blanche avec quelques boutons ouvert, ce qui laissait apparaître quelques poils de son torse, les cheveux bruns bouclés. Des yeux d'une couleur incroyable, une couleur noisette avec des touches de vert et d'or...

Le mec l'avait à peine regardé, il commençait déjà à ramasser sa pile de papiers qui étaient étendu par terre.

« Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Nouveau ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

Kurt se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un les observait et lui répondit.

« Moi aussi, et tu es tout excusé, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'être bousculé par un mec aussi chaud que toi. »

Le mec s'arrêta net, se releva brusquement et le fixait du regard, un sourcil relevé.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Pas besoin de me vouvoyez bébé. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un peu pris de court, ne sachant pas comment réagir et la bouche encore ouverte, il partit rapidement dans la direction opposée.

Kurt se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir... Génial, il avait déjà réussi à terrorisé sa première victime.

Kurt était complètement perdu et avait beaucoup de mal à trouver sa salle de cours, évidemment, il était hors de question pour Kurt Hummel de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Salle 206, enfin, pensait-il... Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, l'air désinvolte, il entra...

Le cours avait déjà commencé et les élèves étaient déjà tous installés. Son professeur de Mathématiques était face au tableau à écrire quelque chose. La seule chose que Kurt remarqua fût la façon dont la veste de l'homme était relevée et le cul incroyable qu'il avait devant les yeux. Tout les élèves se sont retournés vers lui en s'agitant. Il leur lança à tous un regard noir, le bruit interpella son professeur, qui finit par se retourner.

« Merde !»

Le professeur s'est rapidement éclaircis la gorge et commença a parler.

« Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Kurt Hummel c'est cela ? Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson, votre nouveau professeur de Mathématiques pour cet année. »

Le mec qui lui était rentré dedans tout à l'heure allait être son professeur, il avait l'air si jeune pourtant...

Blaine avait parlé avec assurance malgré qu'a l'intérieur de lui, il était complètement tétanisé. Quelque chose en ce garçon l'avait complètement troublé un peu plus tôt, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était intrigué par lui.

Blaine avait 25 ans, il était assez effrayé car il n'avait que 8 ans de différence avec ces jeunes, il se souvenait très bien avoir été à cette même place il y a quelques années, lui avait étudier à la Dalton Academy, mais le lycée reste le lycée. Il allait devoir être ferme pour se faire respecter.

Il avait étudier les dossiers de ces élèves hier, et le directeur l'avait prévenu qu'il allait avoir un cas difficile dans sa classe, un élève qui avait beaucoup de problèmes de comportement et qui avait du changer plusieurs fois d'école, il avait tout de suite retenu son nom : Kurt Hummel, et ce matin quand ce dernier élève était arrivé en retard, il savait que c'était lui. Il ne voulait pas porter de jugement à son apparence, mais ce look bad boy, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il attendait de se faire sa propre opinion.

« Vous pouvez vous installer au fond de la classe. »

Kurt, encore surpris par l'ensemble de la situation, reprit ses esprits, et finit par répondre.

« Désolé, je crois que je vais me passer de vos cours aujourd'hui... Bye. »

Et il se retourna en claquant la porte. L'ensemble de la classe commençait à le regarder à moitié en souriant et Blaine savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il sortit de sa classe en poursuivant Kurt dans le couloir.

« Si vous ne revenez pas vous asseoir pour assister à mon cours je vais devoir vous donner une retenue. »

« Très bien, une heure ? Deux heures ? C'est vous qui voyez. »

Blaine n'en revenait pas de son impertinence.

« Ce sera deux heures pour vous, rendez-vous dans cette classe après les cours ce soir. Félicitations, le début de l'année commence bien pour vous ! »

Blaine reparti énervé en claquant la porte de sa classe derrière lui.

Génial, son père allait être content...


	2. Chapitre 2

Sa première journée avait été typique, envoyer des textos à ses anciens « amis », terroriser gentiment quelques première année, provoquer quelques professeurs en répondant aux questions complètement hors sujet... Journée classique en fait. Il était 17 heures et il se rendait en salle 206 pour ses deux heures de retenue. Les couloirs étaient désert, il frappa à la porte cette fois-ci et entendit :

« Entrez. »

« Alors... Par quoi on commence ? »

« Vous allez commencer par vous asseoir, et je vais vous donner des exercices de Mathématiques à faire. »

« Sérieusement ? Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, tu as quoi, deux ou trois ans de plus que moi, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Huit ans en fait. »

« Mmm... Voilà qui va rendre les choses vraiment intéressante. » dit-il, en se léchant les lèvres.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Rien d'intéressant ne va se passer entre nous, alors tu peux te calmer. »

« Eh bien voilà... Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de me tutoyer ! »

« Vas-tu arrêter d'être arrogant à la fin. C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? Tes parents doivent-être fière... »

Blaine n'a pas eu le temps de continuer, Kurt avait couru jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le poussa violemment contre le tableau. Blaine en a eu le souffle coupé.

« Ma mère est morte crétin, ne t'avises pas de reparler de mes parents, t'as pigé ? Tu ne connais rien de moi. »

« Eh... Lâche-moi... Tu as vraiment envie d'être renvoyé encore un fois ? »

Kurt réfléchit une minute et relâchait son emprise sur le col de sa chemise, encore rouge de colère.

« Tu attends que ça hein ? Avoue, tu n'aurais plus à avoir à faire à moi. Comme ça tu ne serai plus tenté... »

« Qui te dit que je suis gay et que je suis intéressé d'abord ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? » dit Kurt avec un demi sourire.

Blaine se racla la gorge et se décala pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Je suis ton professeur Kurt, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là... Parler de ma sexualité avec un adolescent... »

« Je suis très mûre pour mon âge. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème Kurt, tu n'as pas le droit d'interagir avec moi de cette façon. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots... »

« Va t'asseoir. »

« Ok... »

« Tu es assis sur mon bureau Kurt, va t'asseoir à TON bureau, s'il te plaît. »

« J'aurai le droit de te dire « tu » ? »

« Uniquement pendant les heures de retenue. »

« Très drôle... Tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer ? »

« Uniquement pendant les heures de retenue. »

« Deal. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt reparti s'asseoir et avait consciencieusement finit tous ses exercices. Il se leva et alla déposer son travail sur le bureau de Blaine. Il lui prit la main pour regarder l'heure qu'il était à sa montre. Blaine tressaillit à l'action.

« Bien bien, 19 heures... Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, on se voit plus tard. »

« Tu n'as pas l'heure sur ton téléphone ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'avais juste envie de voir comment tu réagirai à ce que je te tienne la main. »

« A demain Kurt. » Blaine répondit en secouant la tête.

« Un rendez-vous ? Déjà ? Et bien... C'est au-delà de mes espérances ! »

« Tu as une heure de cours avec moi demain après-midi, idiot. »

« Les professeurs ont le droit d'insulter leurs élèves maintenant ? »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Kurt, sors de ma classe et rentre chez toi. Oh... Et demain, je veux que tu agisses normalement pendant mes cours, tu me dois le respect, c'est compris ? »

« Très bien Mr Anderson. »

« Et bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça d'être poli ! »

Kurt souffla, alla chercher son sac à dos et sortit sans même se retourner. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et conduisit pour rentrer chez lui. Il remit son pantalon et sa chemise. Il enleva son piercing à l'oreille et se donna un coup de peigne en se regardant dans le rétroviseur. L'heure était venu pour la confrontation père/fils, il était un peu angoissé à comment son père allait réagir à ses... « Plus de deux heures de retard ! ». Il ouvrit la porte doucement et déposa son sac de cours au pieds de l'escalier.

« Papa ? »

« Oh oh oh, mon fils est enfin de retour. Tu peux m'expliquer ce message que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure ? » dit Burt en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

* * *

**Pour Papa**

Je vais avoir un peu de retard ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas. À plus tard... Je t'aime.

* * *

Ok, d'accord. Là il avait peut-être un peu abusé...

« Tu te moques de moi Kurt ! Un peu de retard, plus de deux heures ! S'il te plaît dis moi que tu n'étais pas en retenue. Pas le premier jour quand même ? »

« Je... Euh... »

« Ne t'avises pas de me mentir Kurt, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire. »

« Très bien... J'étais en retenue avec mon professeur de Mathématiques. »

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? »

« Rien de grave, il m'est rentré dedans avant les cours, je l'ai prit pour un élève et... Quand je suis entré dans la salle de mon premier cours, il s'avérait que c'était mon professeur de Mathématiques. J'ai paniqué et j'ai quitté sa classe... Les choses ont été éclaircis maintenant, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Je te préviens Kurt, si cela se reproduit... »

« Cela ne se reproduira pas. » dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en lui disant qu'il allait à la douche. Burt expira un grand coup et retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Le début de l'année commençait bien, se dit-il.

Kurt avait passé la soirée allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés. à penser aux magnifiques yeux de Blaine, bon, peut-être un peu à son cul aussi pour être honnête. Il fallait qu'il essaye de trouver un moyen de le voir en dehors des heures de cours, sans être en retenue bien sûr... Voilà qui s'avérerait être un obstacle énorme...

Il avait besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Hop... Il sauta de son lit et alla chercher son ordinateur portable qui était posé sur son bureau.

Alors... Google... Blaine Anderson...

Que caches-tu ? Rien de spécial apparemment...

Un compte twitter peut-être ? Merde, les tweets sont protégés, Facebook alors...

Tout est sécurisé, ce mec était prudent... Malheureusement pour lui...

Pendant ce temps là Blaine était tout seul chez lui et complètement fatigué, il a du rester deux heures de plus à cause de Kurt, ce gamin commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, sexy et borné et... Pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui d'ailleurs... Sexy... Oh mon dieu ! Blaine venait de penser que l'un de ses élèves était sexy, totalement son type en plus. Grand, cheveux châtains, des yeux bleu hypnotisant... A part son côté bad boy, son attitude et son âge, Blaine aurait certainement pu tomber pour quelqu'un comme Kurt. Ok, il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, il fallait absolument qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Demain, il irait faire un tour au Lima Bean, il y rencontrait toujours des gens sympa avec qui discuter, cela lui changerait les idées.

Blaine avait été dans plusieurs relations déjà, des relations qui n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques semaines. Il recherchait une vrai relation, il en avait marre que l'on s'intéresse à lui uniquement pour le sexe, il recherchait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de vrai, une relation tout d'abord basée sur la confiance, et ça, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a autant plu que le premier, le prochain sera publié lundi matin ;) Encore merci pour les encouragements, et à tout ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires, c'est super sympa.


	3. Chapitre 3

Deuxième journée... Ses premières heures de cours avaient été ennuyeuse à mourir. Il ne faisait que de penser au moment où il aurait l'occasion de revoir Blaine, et la matinée lui a parut une éternité.

Pause déjeuner

Il était assis tranquillement à une table dehors au soleil à manger son sandwich, quand un groupe de joueurs de football est venu lui parler.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Je suis Noah Puckerman, voici mon petit frère Jake, David Karofsky, et Jesse St James. Il y a des bruits qui courent comme quoi tu aurai été expulsé de deux lycée déjà, c'est vrai ? »

« Exact. »

« Pour quels raisons ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! »

« Mes gars et moi comptons rendre une petite visite aux élèves du Glee club, les « accueillir » comme il se doit... Tu veux en faire partie ? »

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de rentrer dans un groupe et de se faire respecter. Ces gars là avait l'air plutôt cool, ils étaient dans l'équipe de football, donc populaire...

« Bien sûr. »

« Il y a une tradition dans cette école, tu vois l'appareil à slushies là-bas ? »

« Hum, hum. »

« Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? »

« à partir du moment où je ne me fais pas prendre... »

« T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas eux qui iront dire quoi que ce soit. Allez, viens. »

Il se leva et ils allèrent chacun remplir un grand verre de slushie, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle du Glee Club. Jake était resté à l'extérieur pour faire le guet devant la porte.

« Alors comment ça va les gars... Rachel ? »

« Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette salle Noah, Mr Schuester ne va pas tarder à arriver. » dit Rachel

Alors comme ça c'était Rachel, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. C'était la fille au pull à tête de rennes d'hier. Elle était dans pas mal de ses cours, entre autre ceux de Mathématiques...

« Kurt, ne me dis pas que tu traîne avec eux ? » dit Rachel.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » répondit Noah, en fixant Kurt.

« Juste croisé. »

« A toi l'honneur Kurt... Je te la laisse. »

Kurt s'approcha de Rachel, il la regarda un peu gêné.

« Kurt, ne fais pas ça, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis et... »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Kurt lui avait lancé le slushie en pleine figure. Elle suffoqua et partit en pleurant en direction de la salle de bain. Kurt en était malade à l'intérieur, les gars avaient fait la même choses sur un gars en fauteuil roulant, Artie apparemment, Mercedes et Tina. Il ne les connaissait pas encore, mais ils avaient l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. En espérant que cet « accueil » ne deviendrait pas quotidien se dit-il... Jake siffla et ils s'empressèrent tous de sortir en courant.

Les cours avaient recommencé, et l'heure de Mathématiques était arrivée. Kurt s'empressa de prendre un siège au premier rang, juste en face du bureau de Blaine. Il avait une mine réjouit, son engouement retomba bien vite quand Rachel est venue prendre un siège à côté de lui, elle avait encore les cheveux humide et son pull était taché de rouge.

« Bonjour à tous » dit Blaine.

Il regardait à l'ensemble de ses élèves et son regard s'est posé sur Kurt, avachit sur sa chaise les jambes écartés, il avait la tête légèrement penchée et était en train de lécher l'embout de son stylo. Blaine commençait à se sentir durcir rien qu'en le regardant, il se dépêcha de se retourner et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Kurt le regarda en esquissant un sourire et Blaine regardait rapidement à ses autres élèves en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Cette heure de cours allait être une pure torture pour lui...

A la fin du cours, il demanda à Kurt de rester une minute, prétextant qu'il avait à lui rendre sa copie corrigée des exercices qu'il lui avait donné pendant l'heure de retenue la veille. Quand tout le monde avait quitté la salle de cours, Kurt s'approcha du bureau de Blaine et se tenait maintenant debout devant lui.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Kurt. Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je ne comprend pas ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a... Ton attitude envers moi est déplacé et tu le sais. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« C'est quoi tout ses sourires, tes jambes écartés tout le long du cours, ta langue jouant avec ton crayon... »

« Eh bien... Les sourires c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'être agréable en cours, mes jambes... Et bien je suppose que j'étais détendu. Et ma langue... J'ai un piercing à la langue, et j'aime bien jouer avec. »

Sur ces déclarations, Blaine se mit à rougir. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé était comment se sentirait la langue percé de Kurt sur sa queue. Kurt avait un piercing à la langue putain de merde, il était perdu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encore plus d'images de ce genre là à traverser son esprit déjà bien assez imagé.

« Je te fais de l'effet Blaine. »

« Pas du tout... Tient, la correction, tu peux y aller. » dit-il, en rougissant.

« Comme tu voudras... Mais toi et moi savons très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre nous. »

« Dans tes rêves peut-être. »

« Dans les tiens aussi... »

« Au revoir. » Blaine coupa brusquement.

Le reste de l'après midi c'était passée sans encombre, il était rentré à l'heure et Burt était de très bonne humeur, il allait prendre une douche et peut être lui demander...

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine s'était habillé un peu plus décontracté, il avait mit un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge près du corps pour aller boire un café au Lima Bean. Quand il est entré dans le café il parcourut la salle du regard et alla s'asseoir à une petite table dans le fond. C'était plutôt calme. Il était en train de lire son journal quand il entendit la cloche de la porte, il leva les yeux et vit entrer un homme. Il était grand, mince, cheveux châtains, il était habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir, une ceinture avec une boucle doré, une chemise blanche agrémenté d'un foulard fermé par une broche en forme de trèfle à quatre feuille et il portait une paire de lunette de soleil noir. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il l'observait passer sa commande, et quand il le vit partir dans la direction opposé, il s'aperçut que l'homme venait de faire tomber sa carte bancaire. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il se leva, alla la récupérer et se dirigeait vers sa table.

« Excuse moi, tu as fait tomber ta carte bancaire. »

« Oh... Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. » Il leva les yeux. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, BLAINE, plus sexy que jamais, debout devant lui, et en plus il semblait qu'il ne l'avait même par reconnu. Il enleva délicatement ses lunettes de soleil et continua de parler. « Laisse moi t'offrir un café pour te remercier. »

« Tes yeux sont... Magnifique. »

« Euh... Merci... »

« Excuse moi, tu ressembles tellement à... Un de mes élèves... Tu le connaît peut-être, Kurt Hummel, cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Que devait-il faire ? Vite, vite, dit quelque chose...

« … Oh, Kurt, oui oui, c'est mon cousin. » Il lui tendit la main pour se présenter « Je m'appelle Carson Phillips. »

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même. »

C'était sa chance de pouvoir faire sa connaissance en dehors du lycée, il lui prit la main et tout les deux n'avait plus envie de se lâcher, surtout Blaine en fait. Kurt lui fit un sourire timide et lui dit :

« Tu me rends ma main s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh... Excuse moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... C'est juste que j'en ai besoin pour boire mon café, tu vois. » dit il avec un clin d'oeil. Et Blaine se mit à rire.

Oui, Blaine le trouvait mignon, c'était indéniable, il avait l'air gentil, poli et drôle. Ce garçon pourrait certainement l'aider à oublier Kurt. Ils ont discutés pendant un petit moment et quand Blaine dû s'en aller, il sortit un crayon et nota son numéro de téléphone sur le gobelet de Kurt.

« Appel moi. »

« Oh ! Mais j'y compte bien... Bye. » fit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà prochain chapitre, jeudi. J'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier l'histoire autant que j'apprécie l'écrire. Juste pour info, je commence à écrire le chapitre 12 aujourd'hui ;) Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus (:


	4. Chapitre 4

Kurt avait le numéro de téléphone de Blaine mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire... Blaine semblait avoir été beaucoup plus attiré par « Carson » que par « Kurt », cela lui posait un énorme problème de conscience.

Il avait un GROS problème, il devait faire un choix : Continuer de mentir et essayer de revoir Blaine en tant que Carson, ou lui dire la vérité et prendre le risque de le perdre sans même avoir eu la chance d'apprendre à le connaître. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? Blaine l'attirait beaucoup trop, il devait prendre le risque... Il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

Il était 23h30, il décida de lui envoyer un texto.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Il est tard, tu aura sûrement le message demain matin. C'est Carson, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre rencontre plus tôt, j'aimerai vraiment te revoir pour apprendre à te connaître.

* * *

Il relut le message plusieurs fois et finit par l'envoyer. Il n'y avait maintenant aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, éteint la lumière et glissa sous ses draps en fermant les yeux. Quand il commençait à s'endormir en ayant toujours le visage de Blaine dans ses pensées, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Un nouveau message.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

J'espérai que tu reprenne contact avec moi. J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir aussi. J'ai ton numéro maintenant :) Je finis normalement à 17h demain. Café au Lima Bean. Demain, 17h15 ?

* * *

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait bien lu ! Il avait un rendez-vous avec Blaine demain après-midi... Il fallait absolument qu'il y aille. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion pareil.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Ok, rendez-vous demain alors. J'ai hâte d'y être, bonne nuit Blaine.

* * *

Pas de réponse.

Plus de 45 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était endormi, Blaine lui avait renvoyé un message.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Moi aussi, bonne nuit Carson.

* * *

Kurt se frotta les yeux, il était agacé mais content qu'il lui ait répondu. Carson... Blaine avait hâte de voir Carson... C'était juste un prénom après tout, Kurt savait qu'il était toujours le même, Carson EST le vrai Kurt. Le Kurt du lycée avait toujours été une façade pour lui, une manière de se protéger des autres. Il allait essayer d'être le plus honnête possible avec lui sur le reste, c'est tout...

Le lendemain pour sa première heure de cours, il avait Histoire. Il était entré le premier dans la salle et s'était assis au dernier rang. Il avait sortit son téléphone en attendant que les autres arrivent, il commençait à jouer à Candy Crush quand il fut interpellé.

« Hey. Salut Kurt. » dit Rachel en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu me parles ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je sens que tu caches quelque chose Kurt. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je suis sûr que tu n'est pas celui que tu prétends être. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Alors parle moi, je ne demande qu'à apprendre à te connaître. »

« Je ne peux pas te parler ici. »

« Oh... Je comprend... En dehors du lycée alors ? »

« Tu sais que je vais sûrement recommencer à te lancer des slushies en pleine figure ? »

« Tu veux vraiment être ce gars Kurt ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça... »

« Tu ne connais rien de ma vie. Vas t'en Rachel. » dit-il, d'un ton un peu abrupte.

« Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis, voilà mon numéro de téléphone. »

« Je ne serai jamais ton ami ici Rachel. »

« Un jour Kurt, tu auras peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et ce jour là, sache que je serai là ok. »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Cette Rachel commençait vraiment à être collante, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser. Heureusement, jusqu'à sa dernière heure de cours de Mathématiques il ne la verrait pas normalement. A sa pause déjeuner il avait traîné avec les gars, ils étaient plutôt cool, il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec certaine de leurs méthode cependant, mais ils étaient cool. Ce midi ils avaient renversé le plateau d'un élève en lui disant qu'il était déjà assez gros comme ça... Pas de quoi se faire renvoyer mais quand même, il était effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce qu'ils lui feraient si ils apprenaient qu'il était gay.

Kurt, entre deux de ses cours de l'après-midi, envoya un message à son père.

* * *

**Pour Papa**

Ce soir après les cours, nous allons boire un café avec des amis du lycée, je rentrerai donc un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Ne t'inquiètes pas ok. à ce soir.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Tu t'es déjà fait des amis à ton nouveau lycée ! Je suis content pour toi Kurt. C'est ok pour moi, j'aurai dit non si ça avait été un autre jour, mais demain c'est le week-end alors... Amuse-toi bien.

* * *

Kurt avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père comme Burt. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait traverser, il était toujours compréhensif et gentil avec lui. Il faut dire qu'après la mort de la mère de Kurt, Burt avait été un peu perdu pendant un petit moment... Il se disait que si Kurt était un peu difficile au lycée, c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute... éduquer un enfant tout seul n'avait pas toujours été évident. Une présence féminine à la maison leur manquait terriblement à tous les deux.

Dernier cours de la journée

Cours de Mathématiques avec Blaine. Pendant l'heure entière, il avait remarqué que Blaine avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser son regard, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui, il avait besoin de savoir. A la fin de son cours, il prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires pendant que les autres élèves sortaient. Il attendit que le dernier élève soit sorti et s'approcha lentement de son bureau.

« Que fais-tu encore là Kurt ? »

« Tu ne m'aime vraiment pas hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'aimer Kurt... Tu es mon élève. »

« Est-ce que tu me trouves sexy ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Il a de la chance. »

« Oh ! Crois moi c'est moi qui ai de la chance... » Il secoua la tête « Comment fais-tu cela ? Arrête de me parler, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec un adolescent comme toi. Tu es immature, violent et je déteste ton attitude.» dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

« Très bien. » dit-il sèchement.

Kurt, complètement bouleversé par ce que venait de lui dire Blaine, sortit en lui tournant le dos rapidement pour qu'il ne remarque pas que ses yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes... Il claqua un grand coup la porte. Blaine sursauta et secoua la tête, ce gamin avait vraiment un problème se dit-il. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer si il voulait se changer avant son rendez-vous.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire, en fait, il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne sache pas ce que Blaine pensait de lui... Si Kurt ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il était sûr que Carson le pourrait lui, il fallait vraiment qu'il change de tactique au lycée... Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Blaine déteste Kurt. Il rentra chez lui, alla se changer et essayait de passer outre tout ce que Blaine venait de lui dire.

Il avait mit un jean slim noir, il portait une chemise violette et une cravate de soie de couleur noir. Ses cheveux était parfaitement mis en place, et en faisant un tour sur lui même en se regardant dans le miroir, il était à peu près sûr que Blaine ne lui résisterait jamais avec un cul pareil...

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine était vraiment énervé à propos de Kurt, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant. Il venait de rencontrer un charmant garçon, qui était exactement l'opposé de Kurt, et il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de l'esprit. Il avait envie de découvrir pourquoi Kurt agissait comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui. En y réfléchissant, il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec lui tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il essaierait de le voir après les cours lundi soir, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider après tout...

Il avait enfiler un pantalon de costume beige et avait mit une chemise blanche à laquelle il avait laissé quelques boutons ouvert. Il disciplina ses cheveux avec du gel aujourd'hui,il espérait que Carson aimerait...

Il était temps d'y aller maintenant...

* * *

Ce chapitre était court, si vous êtes pressés d'avoir la suite et si vous demandez gentiment eh eh ;D Peut-être que je posterai un autre chapitre aujourd'hui... Attendons de voir (:


	5. Chapitre 5

Blaine avait été le premier à arriver, il était impatient de revoir Carson. Kurt, lui, avait prit un peu plus de temps pour se calmer et réfléchir...

Quand il ouvrit la porte du café, son regard tomba directement sur Blaine, son cœur commençait déjà à s'accélérer. Il s'approcha de sa table un peu stressé.

Debout, il lui tendit la main.

« Salut Blaine, comment vas-tu ? »

Blaine releva la tête, prit sa main, et se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Kurt se mit à rougir à l'action et s'assoit.

« Je suis désolé... Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ? »

« Euh... Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas... ça m'a juste un peu surpris je suppose. J'ai trouvé ça... Agréable... »

« Moi aussi... Tu prends quoi ? »

« Mmm... Un latte macchiato caramel. »

« Excellent choix, je reviens tout de suite. »

Ouah... Blaine était un vrai gentleman, il était juste « parfait ». Il le détaillait du regard et le trouvait magnifique... Bon, le gel dans les cheveux ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais ça lui donnait un air plutôt sexy avec son pantalon de costume et sa chemise à moitié ouverte, plutôt chaud même... Sans s'en rendre compte il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, merde... Blaine venait de le regarder en souriant... Il ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues commençaient à chauffer et il gesticulait maladroitement sur son siège, Blaine se rapprochait de la table...

« Ta commande... »

« Je te remercie. Je pouvais payer tu sais... »

« Moi aussi. » dit-il en rigolant « Alors... dis moi tout sur toi. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi... Tout ce que tu as envie de me raconter je suppose. »

« Ok... Euh... J'ai 21 ans... J'habite seul avec mon père, je suis passionné par la mode, j'aime chanter et... Je suis gay ah ah ah. »

« Ouah... Tu es direct et concis ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Mmm... J'ai 25 ans. J'habite seul, je suis enseignant, j'adore la musique. Je joue du piano et de la guitare pendant mon temps libre, j'adore les comédies musicales et... Je suis gay aussi. »

« Vraiment ! J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre jouer. »

« Ah ah... Pendant une seconde je pensais que tu avais dit « vraiment » à propos du fait que je sois gay. »

« Et bien... Je pouvais me tromper, mais la façon dont tu me regardes est un indice assez probant ah ah. »

« Suis-je si évident ? » dit-il en rougissant

« Ne sois pas gêné, j'aime les personnes franche et direct. »

« Je joue dans un bar demain soir, tu veux venir ? C'est assez direct pour toi ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes... »

« Je travail dans le garage de mon... De mon oncle le samedi. Jusqu'à 19 heures... Trop tard ? »

« Non bien sûr que non... Je veux dire, ça commence à 19 heures mais tu peux arriver un peu plus tard. Je ne serai pas là pour t'accueillir mais on se verra après. Alors ? »

« Je passerai. »

« Génial. Tu veux que nous allions se balader quelque part ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas... » dit-il en souriant.

Ils sortirent se balader pendant un petit moment, à discuter de comédies musicales, musique, mode... Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais il s'avérait que de parler à l'autre était naturel. Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun, le premier étant qu'ils étaient irrésistiblement attiré l'un par l'autre. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Kurt n'avait pas prit de manteau, il avait un peu froid.

« Brrr... Je crois que je devrais rentrer, mon père va s'inquiéter... »

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui, un peu... Je te remercie, j'ai passé un bon moment Blaine. »

« Tiens... Prend mon manteau, je te raccompagne à ta voiture. »

« Oh... Merci, c'est gentil. » Et Blaine posa délicatement son manteau sur ses épaules. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et vint le moment de se dire au revoir. Blaine lui donna la carte de visite du bar auquel il devait jouer demain soir.

« Je sais que ça semble bizarre mais... J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir. »

« … Moi aussi en fait. Tiens... Ton manteau. Encore merci pour tout. Pour le café, la ballade, le manteau... Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille... Alors... Euh... A demain soir. » dit-il avec un sourire timide.

« à demain, Carson. »

Blaine s'approcha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, Kurt ferma ses yeux et son cœur se serra, il aurait tant aimé entendre Blaine dire son prénom à la place...

Une fois rentré chez lui, son père était là pour l'accueillir évidemment...

« Je suppose que tu t'amusais trop avec tes nouveaux amis pour m'envoyer un message ! Il est presque 20 heures Kurt. »

« Oui, désolé papa, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Tu as mangé ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. »

« Je vais nous préparer à manger pour me faire pardonner. »

« Mmm... Ok, ça sonne bien pour moi. Tu viens toujours m'aider au garage demain ? »

« Bien sûr quelle question ! Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Kurt, tu as des nouveaux amis maintenant. Tu es un adolescent, tu as besoin de t'amuser aussi, ta place n'est pas dans un garage avec ton vieux père... »

« Arrête ça tout de suite d'accord, je continuerai de t'aider tant que je serai là, je te l'ai déjà dit... En parlant de sortir... Mes amis m'ont demandé si je voulais aller boire un verre au bar demain soir après le travail. »

« C'est ok pour moi. Je veux te voir ici à minuit par contre, pas après, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Merci... T'es le meilleur. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ouai, ouai, je sais. »

Ils ont mangés et Kurt est rapidement descendu se coucher. Il avait tout une pièce aménagée pour lui au sous-sol, il était assez fière de ce qu'il en avait fait. Les murs étaient blancs, un grand tableau du pont de Brooklyn était fixé au mur au dessus de son lit, il avait une salle d'eau privative et un bureau en verre noir en forme de goutte d'eau, tout était très design et épuré. Vers minuit, il fut réveillé par un texto. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, se frotta les yeux et regardait qui c'était.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Bah si en fait... Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, ça fait deux soirs de rang déjà ! Je travaille demain.

* * *

Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de le taquiner un petit peu, pensa-t-il...

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Je suis désolé, bonne nuit Carson.

* * *

Kurt finit par l'appeler. Blaine décrocha immédiatement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu m'écrives à minuit ? »

« J'ai trouvé que la soirée est passé trop vite... J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi et... Euh, je crois que... »

« Il faut que je dorme Blaine, si tu pouvais accélérer un peu les choses s'il te plaît. » dit-il en rigolant.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Un peu oui. » dit-il, le taquinant.

« Ok, alors je ne te dirai pas que je t'ai trouvé très beau ce soir, et je ne te dirai pas non plus que ton sourire me manques... »

Blaine n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit ça.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il, soudain beaucoup plus sérieusement.

« Euh... » Impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant... En espérant que Carson ne prenne pas peur. « […] Je ne peux pas attendre de te revoir. »

« Ouah... »

« Désolé... »

« Non non, c'est bien. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir aussi, et je t'ai trouvé très beau aussi... »

« Ah ouai ? »

« Juste une chose... »

« Oui. »

« Ne met pas de gel dans tes cheveux demain, c'était cool mais je te préfère sans. Tu as des magnifique cheveux, c'est dommage de les cacher sous du gel. »

« Ok. Autre chose ? »

« Euh... Tu me manques aussi, bonne nuit Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit. » Blaine était en train de rougir en raccrochant.

Kurt venait de raccrocher en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il a dit à Blaine qu'il lui manquait, pas juste son sourire, que lui, lui manquait... Trop tard... De toute façon c'était la vérité alors...

Tout deux s'endormir très vite, un sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Ok, prochain chapitre lundi matin ;) Je viens de terminer le chapitre 13 un peu plus tôt. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, oui c'est une fanfiction Romance/Drame mais, je vous promet qu'à la fin ça se terminera bien, je vous le dis car je déteste lire une fanfiction qui se termine mal, donc même si il va y avoir du drame, pas de soucis à avoir, et pour le rated M, c'est pour quelques scène de violence, le langage et de futur scènes de sexe, alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite eh eh ;D


	6. Chapitre 6

La nuit de Kurt avait été courte, 6h30 de sommeil n'était définitivement pas assez pour lui. Après avoir raccroché avec Blaine, il avait été tellement excité de la tournure que prenait les choses qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. La journée fut donc, très, très longue...

A 19 heures, il est rentré chez lui et a prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller un peu. Il enfila un jean slim blanc et une chemise noir cintrée. Une petite touche de parfum, il se lava les dents et mit un peu de baume à lèvres à la vanille. Enfin prêt, oh mon Dieu ! déjà 19h25. Il remonta en courant, attrapa une veste et ses clefs et sortit en criant.

« J'y vais 'pa, à plus tard... »

« Minuit, n'oublie pas. » et la porte claqua, Kurt était déjà parti.

Il arriva à 19h40.

Quand il est entré, Blaine était déjà installé au piano, la salle était plongée dans le noir et il n'y avait que les petites lampes de tables qui étaient allumées. Il s'installa à une petite table devant de sorte qu'il puisse le voir correctement. C'était la fin de de la mélodie et il le vit se lever pour prendre sa guitare et commencer à jouer... Et à chanter, donc Blaine savait chanter aussi, et quelle voix... Une voix douce et suave.

**Dis...**

**N'était-ce pas une drôle de journée**

**Gee tu avais une drôle de façon, une façon de te**

**Une sorte de lueur, quelque chose de nouveau**

[...]

_Blaine regardait l'assemblée et son regard se posa sur « Carson », son visage s'est tout de suite _

_éclairé. Kurt lui fit un clin d'oeil et Blaine rougit et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs._

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi**

**Le soleil**

**Dis moi la nuit est finit**

**Je refuse de laisser – arrêter notre plaisir**

**Ferme tes yeux et le rendre de nouveau sombre**

_Blaine fermait les yeux... Kurt le trouvait tellement magnifique, plongé dans sa chanson à la lueur _

_de la lumière tamisée._

**Et embrasser...**

**Il y a une pensée de comment à propos de ça**

**Imaginons que nos lèvres sont faites de bonbons**

**Après tout, nous avons tous besoin de douceur de temps en temps**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi**

**Ici nous sommes deux étrangers dans un endroit très différent**

_(Blaine le regardait et ne le quittait plus du regard.)_

**Qui sait ce qui va arriver... à nous la prochaine**

**Ici nous sommes avec rien, mais cette petite étincelle**

**Il fait trop froid dehors pour laisser ce feu se reposer**

_Kurt en avait des frissons qui parcouraient son corps, Blaine était en train de lui chanter la chanson._

**Eh, ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens ?**

**Ne veux-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi**

[...]

A la fin de la chanson, Blaine et Kurt étaient toujours en train de se regarder.

Après que les applaudissements ont commencés, Blaine secoua la tête, salua l'auditoire, reposa sa guitare et vint s'asseoir à la table de Kurt.

« Alors, tu en a pensé quoi ? »

« Je suis un peu déçu en fait. » Blaine fit un visage surpris.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui... Très. J'aurai aimé ne pas être arrivé si tard... J'aurai aimé t'entendre chanter plus... »

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je vais prendre un coca light s'il te plaît, mais je vais le payer. »

« Non, je... »

« Il n'y a pas de non, et je vais t'offrir quelque chose à boire. J'insiste. »

« Ok... Tu as l'air incroyable dans cette tenue, Carson. »

« Merci. Mais tu sais, on devrait se mettre d'accord... Quand je suis en costume tu es en jean, et quand je suis en jean tu es en costume... C'est une chose sur laquelle nous devrions travailler à l'avenir... »

« Disons que je t'appellerai avant de m'habiller, ça te va ? » Blaine répondit en rigolant.

« ça me va. » dit-il en riant.

Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment et un autre groupe est monté sur scène, ils n'arrêtaient pas de jouer des chansons extrêmement lente et Kurt commençait à bailler.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Un peu... »

« Tu veux que l'on aille dans ma loge derrière, il y a un canapé... Tu serai peut-être plus à l'aise. »

« Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas... »

« Suis moi. »

Une fois arrivés dans la loge, Kurt était bien. Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un beau rouge vermillon, il y avait une petite table blanche avec un miroir entouré de petites lumières et le petit canapé deux places. C'était très chaleureux.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est ta loge après tout. »

Blaine s'assit près de lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé hier soir... Tu veux rentrer chez toi et te reposer peut-être ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux rester avec toi... » Kurt se mit à rougir de ce qu'il a dit.

« Eh. » Blaine posa une main sur sa joue « Tu veux venir dans mes bras ? »

« huh huh. » dit-il en acquiesçant. Blaine écarta son bras et Kurt posa sa tête maladroitement sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur... Qui battait incroyablement vite. « C'est bizarre, on se connaît à peine mais je me sens tellement à l'aise avec toi, tout me semble si facile. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. »

« J'ai adoré ta voix Blaine, tu chantes vraiment très bien. »

« J'aimerai que tu chantes pour moi un jour. »

« Nous verrons. » Et il se remit à bailler « Tu es vraiment très confortable tu sais. »

« Que de compliment ce soir. »

« Je ne fais que de dire la vérité. » et il ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Kurt s'était ralentie et il plaçait un de ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine. Il pencha sa tête contre la sienne et finit par s'endormir lui même.

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il était tellement bien... Il se blottit un peu plus contre Blaine et respirait profondément, son regard se posa sur sa main qui était posée sur le ventre de Blaine, puis sur sa montre... Il se frotta les yeux et essayait de lire l'heure.

« 00h30 ! Oh merde, merde merde merde. »

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Ce qui se passe c'est que j'aurai dû être chez moi il y a plus d'une demi-heure déjà ! Mon père va me tuer. Mon téléphone, vite... »

Blaine lui prit la main.

« Eh... Calme toi Carson, tu veux que je te raccompagne, tu veux que j'appelle ton père ? »

« NON. » Kurt cria « Désolé... Non ça va aller. Je l'appelle tout de suite. »

Kurt composa le numéro, et son père n'a pas mit longtemps à décrocher.

« Papa, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

« Oh mon dieu Kurt, sais-tu as quel point je me suis inquiété, j'ai failli appeler la police. Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses le plus rapidement possible à la maison. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Et il raccrocha.

Kurt enfila son manteau et se dirigeait vers la porte rapidement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois partir maintenant. Bye Blaine. » Il commençait à ouvrir la porte quand Blaine se leva brusquement et attrapa son bras. Il le tira vers lui, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage... Et avant que Kurt ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Blaine l'embrassa tendrement en respirant profondément.

« Mmm... [...] Tes lèvres n'ont pas goût de bonbons comme dans la chanson, tu as goût de vanille. »

Kurt resta stoïque l'espace d'un instant. Il venait de partager son premier « vrai » baiser avec Blaine. Et là, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre car ce baiser avait été vraiment incroyable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je l'ai posté exceptionnellement aujourd'hui au lieu de lundi matin car cam1006 me l'a demandé. Je n'ai pas pu refusé, et je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage pour cette nuit et pour les jours qui vont suivre, je penserai très fort à toi...

Ce chapitre comprend un extrait de la chanson originale "Don't You" de Darren Criss (album Human), je suis sûre que bon nombre d'entre vous l'ont reconnu. On se retrouve Jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre. PS : Je viens de terminer le chapitre 14 ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

En rentrant chez lui, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, même quand son père se fâchait contre lui, même quand il le priva de sortie pendant une semaine entière... Rien ne pouvait effacer le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage.

« Kurt ? »

« Hum, hum. » fit-il, en hochant la tête.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de te priver de sortie pendant une semaine et tu continues de sourire ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... J'accepte la punition. »

« Quoi ? Tu acceptes ? Vraiment !... Bon... Très bien... Va au lit maintenant, il est tard. »

« Ok... »

Burt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, quelque chose se tramait là dessous, son fils agissait d'une drôle de manière...

Une fois arrivé en bas, Kurt s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Blaine **

Tu m'as volé mon premier « vrai » baiser... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu n'avais jamais été embrassé ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé la permission avant...

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Jamais de cette façon... Longue histoire. Ne sois pas désolé, je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir t'embrasser aussi.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Oh ! Tu es si mignon, gentil et drôle... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je pensais vraiment que tu avais eu des petits amis avant. Tu es libre demain ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je suis privé de sortie pendant une semaine :(

* * *

**Pour Carson **

Une semaine ! On ne va pas se voir pendant une semaine ! Je suis tellement désolé... C'est un peu de ma faute, nous étions trop bien installés. Ce ne serait pas arriver si nous étions restés dans la salle. Tu vas me manquer...

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Tu me manques déjà :(

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Bonne nuit Carson. Je t'appelle dans la soirée demain, ok ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience... Bonne nuit Blaine.

* * *

Kurt s'allongea sur son lit avec son téléphone portable encore posé sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et avait toujours ce sourire... Oui, il avait passé une très bonne soirée malgré qu'il avait dormi quasiment tout le temps. Il s'était senti en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère. Dans les bras de Blaine, plus rien autour ne comptait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Blaine l'avait choisi et semblait vouloir quelque chose de sérieux avec lui... Cette semaine allait vraiment être longue... Ce qui allait être un enfer c'est que Kurt avait Mathématiques au moins 1 heure par jour, il allait devoir le voir et faire comme si de rien n'était, ça allait être un peu compliqué...

Lundi matin.

Le début de la journée c'est plutôt bien passé, il n'avait rien fait de spécial mis à part travailler en cours, il avait même été gentil avec Rachel et le groupe du Glee club avec qui il avait un peu discuté pendant la pause de la matinée, il les trouvait assez sympa en fin de compte...

C'était bien le problème... Puck l'avait bien observé avec les gars, et il trouvait ce revirement de situation très bizarre, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Jesse, je pense que tu devrais faire des recherches sur les anciens lycées de Kurt, savoir pourquoi il a été viré, ce qu'il s'est passé... Je crois que son premier lycée était « Carmel High », je ne me souviens plus du nom du dernier. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? »

« Yup, bien sûr. Je peux prendre Karofsky pour m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Eh ! Qui te dit que j'ai envie de me prendre la tête avec ça ? » répondit David en le bousculant à l'épaule.

« Parce que je te le demande. » répondit Puck en fronçant des sourcils et en levant son poing « Un problème avec ça ? »

« Oh... Du calme... Non non, c'est ok, on va le faire. »

« Bien, on se voit pour un briefing ce soir chez Jesse. »

Il était 15 heures et il finissait par 2 heures de Mathématiques avec Blaine. Il l'observa attentivement et le trouvait distrait. Il avait décidé d'être exemplaire durant ses cours maintenant, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le déteste.

À la fin du cours, Blaine l'appela pour le voir une minute, il fut surprit mais resta. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant toute la durée du cours.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. » dit-il, un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

« Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive Kurt. Justement, je trouve ton changement de comportement très étrange, j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu joues au juste. »

« Mais à rien du tout. Tu me préférai avant peut-être ? Parce que si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ça peut s'arranger tu sais... »

« Arrête un peu tu veux... Tu as envie de me parler de tes anciens lycées ? »

« Non. »

« Je veux juste t'aider tu sais. »

« Tu serai bien le premier... » dit-il en soufflant. « Pourquoi t'occuperais-tu d'un cas comme moi d'abord ? »

« Tout d'abord tu n'es pas un cas, tu es un élève, et si tu es comme ça, il doit bien y avoir une raison non ? »

« Ok, tout ça commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. »

« Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

« Je... »

« Oui ? »

Blaine le regardait fixement en penchant la tête, Kurt ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, voilà que Blaine s'intéressait aussi à Kurt maintenant ! Tout cela devenait compliqué, trop compliqué... Comment était-il supposé tout lui dire sur son passé ? Tout lui expliquer ? Impossible, ça faisait trop mal...

« Laisse tomber, tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon. Je serai cool en cours avec toi, alors laisse moi tranquille maintenant, ok ? »

« Je ne m'en fout pas Kurt, je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. »

« Alors inquiète toi pour quelqu'un d'autre, je vais bien. Ça y est, t'es content ? » Kurt commençait à s'énerver, tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait prévu...

« Si tu le prends comme ça... Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

« Ok, à demain. »

« A demain Kurt, sache que si tu as des problèmes ou si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir ok ? »

« Génial. » répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

Arrivé chez lui, Kurt s'enferma dans sa chambre en bas et s'est mit à pleurer. Tous ses souvenirs remontant à la surface petit à petit... Personne ne devait savoir, et surtout pas Blaine. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Merde ! Blaine... Il avait oublié. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes, respira un bon coup et prit l'appel.

« Hey... Salut. » dit-il en reniflant.

« Salut Carson... Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ? » dit-il à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

« Hein ? Euh... non non, je crois que je commence à être enrhumé c'est tout. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué... »

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? Je peux rappeler plus tard si tu veux, ou demain... »

« Non... J'aime entendre le son de ta voix. » dit-il calmement.

« Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit dans quelle école tu étais... »

« Ah bon ! Euh... L'université de Northwestern. »

« Je pourrai peut-être passer te voir dans la journée si tu as des pauses et que je n'ai pas cours. Ça te dit ? »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te voir là maintenant... Mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, et j'ai pris pas mal de cours en option donc... Je crois que nous allons devoir attendre la semaine prochaine. Si on a de la chance, mon père me laissera peut-être sortir ce week-end. »

« Ok... » répondit-il un peu déçu « C'est difficile d'arrêter de se voir avec ce que l'on vient d'entamer. »

« Je sais... ça l'est pour moi aussi. Que ferais-tu si j'étais avec toi maintenant ? »

« Je... Je pense que je te prendrai dans mes bras et que... J'essaierai de t'embrasser. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est à mon tour de t'embrasser. » dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire. ça allait déjà un peu mieux. Même par téléphone, Blaine réussissait à le faire se sentir mieux.

* * *

Vous aurez le prochain chapitre ce week-end, samedi probablement. J'espère que pour cam1006 tout va bien, rétabli toi vite et bon courage (: PS : Je viens d'entamer le chapitre 16... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous pouvez me poser aussi des questions, je vous répondrai soit par message privé pour ceux qui sont inscrit, soit dans une note à la publication du prochain chapitre.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le lundi soir

« Alors pour résumer, tu me dis que Kurt est gay ? Je veux dire, tu en est sure ? » dit Puck.

« Absolument. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi... Je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé ! » Jesse a répondu.

« Mmm... Ok, j'ai une idée. »

« Non, c'est vrai ? » répondit Dave sur un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme Karofsky. »

Mardi matin

Juste avant de partir en cours, Kurt reçu un texto.

* * *

**Pour Carson **

Bonne journée. Courage pour tes cours, je t'appelle ce soir.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Merci. Je viens de me lever et j'ai déjà le sourire grâce à toi... Tu me manques, à ce soir.

* * *

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il fut traîné par les gars dans les vestiaires. Ils fermèrent la porte à clefs et le détaillait de haut en bas, il n'aimait pas du tout cela, quelque chose avait sûrement dû se passer. Puck a été le premier a parler... Comme d'habitude.

« Alors comme ça tu es gay ? »

« Tu me poses la question ? Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? »

« Ouai... »

« Qui t'en a parlé ? »

« J'ai fait faire quelques petites recherches dans tes anciens lycées. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Tu as plutôt intérêt de faire tout ce que je te dirai si tu ne veux pas que ton petit secret soit ébruité, ok ? »

« Comme ? »

« Et bien... Pour commencer, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Rachel. Tu as dû te rendre compte que nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup... Donc... »

« J'ai pas toute la journée, nous avons cours de Mathématiques dans moins de 5 minutes. »

Puck s'avança rapidement vers lui, plaça son avant-bras sous son cou et le plaqua contre un casier. Il était tétanisé.

« Ne t'avises pas de me reparler comme ça, pigé ? »

« uhm, uhm... » fit-il en secouant la tête

« Je n'ai rien entendu ! » Puck répondu en haussant la voix.

« Bien. »

« Ok. Alors tu vas aller chercher un slushie, et tu va lui lancer en pleine figure juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans son prochain cours, avec mes compliments. Si tu ne le fait pas, je m'arrangerai à ce que tout le lycée soit au courant de ton petit secret. Le fait que tu soit gay ne nous pose pas de problème, soyons bien d'accord, mais je sais que les gars de l'équipe de hockey ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil, alors réfléchis bien. »

Et ils sont tous parti en rigolant. Sans réfléchir, il partit vite chercher un slushie et chercha Rachel dans les couloirs, une fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, il l'appela.

« Rachel, Rachel, attend une minute. »

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel... Je n'ai pas le choix... »

« On a toujours le choix Kurt, je t'en prie, je rentre en cours tout de suite. » dit-elle, le regard suppliant.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé. » Et il lui lança à la figure.

« KURT ! Ok, suis moi, je t'emmène chez le principal immédiatement. »

Kurt se retourna choqué. Il a fallu que ce soit Blaine... Rachel partit se nettoyer dans les toilettes pendant que Blaine était en train d'emmener Kurt chez le principal en le tenant par le bras.

« Blaine, non, laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, on peut parler ? » dit-il en l'implorant.

« Tiens tiens, tu veux parler maintenant ? »

Il retourna la tête et vit le regard apeuré de Kurt, et ses yeux qui commençaient à s'emplir de larmes. Il ralentit un peu et l'emmena dans un classe vide en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai été forcé de le faire, crois moi, je ne voulais pas. »

« Qui t'a forcé ? Je veux des noms Kurt ? »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Kurt, regarde moi. Qui te menace ? Pourquoi ? Parle moi, je peux t'aider. »

« Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, si j'avais pu l'éviter je l'aurai fait. »

« Tu me demande de te faire confiance ! C'est une blague Kurt ! Tu t'es fait virer de deux établissements scolaire déjà, tu as un comportement et un langage plus que limite avec moi et tu me demande de te faire confiance ? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider. » dit-il déçut « Tu es comme tout les autres, vous et vos préjugés... »

« Tu me demande de te faire confiance mais tu ne me fais pas confiance Kurt. »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas m'aider. » cria t-il « Personne ne peut ! »

« Ce n'est pas... »

Il fut coupé par Kurt.

« Laisse tomber. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me mettre en retenue pendant la pause du midi, et pas après les cours. Mon père va me changer d'école si j'ai une autre retenue, il ne doit pas être au courant, sinon je vais être envoyé à Dalton... »

« Dalton est une très bonne école Kurt, j'y suis allé et je suis sûr que tu aurai beaucoup moins de problème là-bas. »

« Tu ne connais pas mes problèmes... »

« Nous en revenons au même. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. »

« Tout est si compliqué... Si seulement je pouvais te dire toute la vérité... ça me tue de te mentir... »

Kurt s'était mit à pleurer et Blaine trouvait les propos de Kurt vraiment très étrange. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre à ce sujet, très... Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait ce besoin d'ailleurs... Il se racla la gorge et regarda Kurt, debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en tremblotant.

« Eh... Kurt, calme toi. C'est bon... J'oublie le principal, et je ne le dirai pas à ton père non plus. Mais tu comprends que je dois te mettre une retenue, je suis obligé. Je t'attends à la fin des cours, ce midi. Tu seras dans la salle 206 pendant toute la durée de la pause. ça te va ? »

« Merci Blaine. »

« Retournons en classe maintenant. »

Avant de rentrer chez lui le soir, Blaine décida de passer au garage du père de Kurt, pour voir si il pourrait discuter un peu avec lui, peut-être que Carson y travaillait aussi après ses cours, ce serait une occasion de le voir un peu... Une fois arrivé là-bas, il poussa lentement la porte et entendit une sonnerie pour avertir que quelqu'un était entré, il attendit un petit moment, aucune trace de Carson. Quelqu'un est venu à sa rencontre.

« Burt Hummel, un problème avec votre voiture ? »

« Non non, enfin... Je ne crois pas que j'ai des problèmes avec ma voiture. Je suis Blaine Anderson, le professeur de mathématiques de votre fils. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Euh... Rien... Je veux dire... J'aimerais juste essayer de comprendre son comportement, et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer. »

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour essayer de le comprendre ! » dit-il en rigolant « Vous me semblez un peu jeune pour être un professeur, non ? »

« J'ai 25 ans... Kurt était aussi un peu confus le premier jour où il m'a vu... Les relations professeurs/élèves sont un peu dur à gérer quand on a des élèves comme Kurt dans sa classe, j'aimerai vraiment l'aider à s'en sortir. J'ai essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois mais il se ferme complètement. »

« Allons dans mon bureau. Je peux te dire "tu" ? »

Blaine se mit à répondre avec un petit rire. Apparemment, les Hummel n'aimaient pas le vouvoiement...

« Bien sûr Mr Hummel. »

« Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu peux me dire « tu » aussi, gamin. » il lui répondit, en lui serrant la main. »

« Ah ah ah, Kurt vous ressemble tellement... »

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de Kurt, il lui a parlé de la mort de sa femme, la façon dont cela avait affecté leurs vies à tous les deux. Il lui a parlé du Kurt qu'il connaissait, gentil, serviable, attentionné et poli. Il lui avait dit que le fait de grandir sans une mère à la maison, le fait que son fils soit gay... Kurt était un gentil gamin, mais qu'au lycée... Ils n'étaient tous que des ados après tout, et qu'être gay dans l'Ohio n'était pas facile, il supposait qu'il se défendait comme il pouvait à l'école... Blaine commençait un peu mieux à cerner Kurt, il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi il avait toute cette peur dans son regard, et cette colère aussi parfois.

* * *

Ok, je dois vous dire que l'histoire avance plus que bien, je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il va y avoir pas mal de drame à venir... Mais comme je l'ai expliqué, je promets une fin "heureuse". J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 18 hier (J'ai même pleuré !) J'ai hâte que vous lisiez tout ça eh eh ;) Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit ici et qui ont twitter, mon compte est ClaireDie, je parle essentiellement en Anglais sur ce compte car la plupart de mes followers parlent Anglais (mais c'est bien moi) alors... Voilà (: Bon week-end à tous !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Pour Rachel **

Rachel, c'est Kurt. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas me voir, ni même me parler. Mon père n'est pas encore rentré du travail. J'aimerai te voir. Accepterais-tu de venir chez moi tout de suite, j'ai à te parler. J'habite dans la même rue que le garage de mon père, le « Garage Hummel », au 415 Whiteman Avenue. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

* * *

À peine 2 minutes plus tard il reçut une réponse.

* * *

**Pour Kurt **

Je vois où c'est, j'habite dans la même rue avec mes papas, je serai là dans quelques minutes.

* * *

Effectivement, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Rachel était à la porte, un petit sourire triste sur son visage.

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Merci. »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Coca light, café, thé ? »

« je veux bien une tasse de thé s'il te plaît. »

« ça fera deux alors, suis moi. »

« Tu bois du thé ! » dit-elle surprise

« Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne me semble pas du genre à boire du thé c'est tout... »

« Crois moi, il y a beaucoup de choses qui te surprendraient à mon sujet Rachel. »

Rachel l'observait pendant tout la durée où il préparait le thé. Il avait sortit un plateau, avait mit des sous-tasses sous les tasses à thé, il avait même mit un petit pichet de lait et une assiette de petit-gâteaux qui semblaient être fait maison. Elle était très surprise. Une fois installés dans le canapé, ils commencèrent à discuter un peu.

« Kurt, ces gâteaux sont vraiment délicieux. Ta mère doit être une excellente cuisinière. »

« C'est moi qui ai fait les gâteaux... Ma mère est morte. »

« Oh mon dieu Kurt, je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais juste... »

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'avais que que 9 ans quand c'est arrivé. Elle a eu un cancer et quand les médecins s'en sont rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard. ça a été un des pire moment de ma vie. »

« Je veux bien le croire. Je n'ai jamais eu de maman, mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si je perdais l'un de mes papas. »

« Je suis soulagé que tu ai deux papas, je pense que tu vas un peu mieux comprendre ma situation. Quand je suis entré dans mon premier lycée, ma première année c'est super bien passée, et puis au cours de ma deuxième année j'ai commencé à m'habiller très classe, genre, très à la mode, j'ai toujours été attiré par les garçons et je n'ai jamais tenté de le cacher. Quand la plupart des élèves ont soupçonnés que j'étais gay, un petit groupe d'entre eux s'est acharné à faire de ma vie un véritable enfer. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais je veux juste te dire que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Je comprends mieux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je trouvais un peu bizarre la façon dont tu regardais le professeur de Mathématiques, je veux dire, j'avais quelques soupçons. »

« Apparemment tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir des soupçons... Puck et les gars ont été faire des recherches sur mes anciens lycées et ils ont découvert que j'étais gay, ils n'ont rien contre ça mais ils s'en servent comme moyen de pression pour me faire faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils me demande, tout le lycée sera au courant. »

« Nous pouvons aller parler à Puck tu sais. Moi, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, mais il y a aussi Sugar, Finn et Mike, on fait tous partie du Glee club, on pourrait peut-être en parler à Mr Schuester aussi, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. »

« NON... N'en parle à personne d'accord, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé. Il n'y a pas moyen que je revive ce que j'ai vécu il y a deux ans tu m'entends ? Tout le monde s'en fou et ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses pour moi.»

« Très bien... Je n'en parlerai à personne. » dit-elle un peu déçue de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« Merci. »

« Je peux te demander ce qu'il c'est passé l'année dernière ? »

« J'ai changé de look en essayant de passer pour quelqu'un de dur et que l'on respecterait, ce qui implique que j'ai dû faire quelques bêtises pour paraître cool... Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait d'accord, je fais ça uniquement pour me protéger tu comprends ? »

« Non Kurt, je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire... Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay ! »

« Tu connais combien de personnes qui sont ouvertement gay ou Lesbienne à McKinley ? »

« Euh... »

« Exactement. » Kurt souffla et secoua la tête « Je suis coincé Rachel, mon père va m'envoyer à Dalton si je me fait virer de ce lycée, et si je continue à obéir à Puck je vais me faire virer, c'est une certitude ! D'un autre côté, si je m'oppose à lui, il le dira à tout le monde, et croit moi, je n'ai pas envie de savoir combien d'homophobes il pourrait y avoir dans ce lycée... »

« Je suis tellement désolé que ta vie soit si compliquée Kurt, je ne vois vraiment pas comment t'aider. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Bl... Au professeur de Mathématiques. »

« Attends une minute, tu allais dire Blaine n'est ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non Rachel ! C'est notre professeur. » dit-il rapidement, l'air coupable.

« Mmm... Okay. » dit-elle, pas très convaincu.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Kurt ? »

« Je suis dans la cuisine papa. »

« Tu as déjà préparé le dîner ? Parce que j'ai ramené des... Oh ! Tu n'es pas seul... »

« Papa. Je te présente Rachel, une... euh... Une élève du lycée. » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Rachel Berry. J'habite dans votre rue et Kurt est un de mes amis du lycée. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune fille, vous restez dîner ? »

« Non non, j'allais rentrer, merci pour l'invitation Mr Hummel, peut-être une autre fois. » dit-elle en saluant Kurt et son père.

Kurt la raccompagna à la porte et la remercia pour son tact et sa gentillesse envers son père, il lui a promis qu'il ferait de son mieux pour éviter Puck et les gars, et qu'il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient laisser tomber cette histoire rapidement.

Burt et Kurt avait passé une bonne soirée à manger des pizzas et a discuter du garage, du lycée, de Rachel... Burt était content que Kurt se soit fait des amis comme Rachel à l'école, il avait même décidé de lever sa punition pour le week-end si tout se passait bien au lycée jusqu'à vendredi soir. Kurt lui avait sauté au cou en l'embrassant, comme à son habitude. Il avait le meilleur père qui soit.

Il était descendu, vers 22h30, Blaine n'avait toujours pas appelé, il a attendu jusqu'à 23 heures, toujours rien. Il repensa à sa journée, il était allongé dans le noir sur son lit en regardant en l'air, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, cela ne va donc jamais s'arrêter, pensait-il... Le téléphone finit par sonner à 23h20.

« … Oui. »

« Carson ? Je ne te réveille pas j'espère. »

« Euh... Non non, je ne dormais pas encore. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mauvaise journée. »

« Encore ! Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

« Non. Raconte moi plutôt ta journée. »

« Ok... J'ai eu cours toute la journée aujourd'hui, il y a encore eu un problème avec ton cousin. » Kurt se crispa et resserra son emprise sur son téléphone. « Il a jeté un slushie sur une élève aujourd'hui, j'ai failli l'emmener chez le principal mais il s'est mit à devenir bizarre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui. J'aimerai l'aider, si tu avais vu son regard effrayé et triste... Il me fait de la peine. J'ai décidé d'aller voir son père à son travail après les cours. »

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » Kurt était choqué que son père lui avait caché qu'il avait vu son professeur aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi tu cries ? »

« Euh... Non, pour rien, mais... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« […] Il m'a raconté son histoire, c'est ton cousin, tu dois sûrement la connaître déjà... Il a été vraiment très gentil, il m'a même demandé de lui dire "tu" ! » Kurt esquissa un sourire au téléphone. « Je sais de qui Kurt tient ses familiarités maintenant. » dit-il en rigolant « Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire à propos de ton cousin ? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

« Euh... Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu que des moments facile, alors essaie de ne pas être trop dur avec lui ok ? »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. Ok... Si nous arrêtions de parler de ton cousin, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est compliqué... »

« Ok. Tu n'as vraisemblablement pas envie de me parler alors je vais te laisser... » dit-il apparemment agacé.

« Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? » Kurt recommença à pleurer au téléphone, et Blaine s'en aperçu tout de suite.

« Eh... Ne pleure pas Carson... »

« C'est juste que j'ai eu une journée de merde, je voulais juste parler d'autre chose tu comprends ? Je ressens le besoin de te voir dès que je ne vais pas bien, je n'aime pas me sentir dépendant de quelqu'un comme ça... On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, c'est stupide ! »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas stupide. Je t'avouerai que je suis passé au garage de ton oncle pour essayer de te voir aussi, je me suis dit que vu que tu y travaillait le samedi, tu pourrais peut-être y être après les cours... J'avais vraiment envie de te voir... »

« Encore 3 jours... »

« 3 jours ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Mon père m'autorise à sortir à partir de vendredi soir. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé par cela ? Il faut absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je pourrais t'emmener manger quelque part, et on pourrait aller voir un film après, ça te dit ? »

« Oui, c'est un bon plan. Je vais te laisser, j'ai cours demain tu te rappelles ? »

« C'est vrai, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai que 4 heures de cours demain. »

« Veinard... Tu es censé me dire des choses pour me réconforter, pas m'envier... »

« Ouai... Euh... Bon courage pour demain Carson, bonne nuit... Trois jours. » dit-il en souriant

« Oui... Trois jours. Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

_**Note** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la personne qui voulait le chapitre 9 Dimanche soir, je suis rentrée très tard et je n'ai vu ton message qu'à 22h30... Sache que je vais poster 3 chapitres cette semaine, donc tu auras de quoi lire ce week-end ;) Il y aura un autre chapitre Jeudi matin et l'autre samedi matin je pense. L'histoire avance très très bien, je vais commencer le chapitre 21 aujourd'hui :D Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus. Bonne semaine à tous !_


	10. Chapitre 10

Durant ces 3 derniers jours, aucun incident n'était arrivé au lycée. Puck lui avait seulement demandé de faire son étude de texte en littérature, c'était à rendre pour vendredi matin. ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de le faire, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir donc ça lui occupait l'esprit en quelque sorte. Trois jours de répit, trois jours de complète insouciance ça faisait tellement de bien ! Il avait passé deux soirées entière au téléphone avec Blaine, ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux, bien que Kurt trouvait bizarre que Blaine restait très évasif en ce qui concernait sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer après tout, pas quand lui même lui mentait sur sa propre identité... Il essayait quand même d'être le plus honnête possible avec lui sur le reste. Ils étaient de plus en plus impatient de se voir, alors quand vînt le temps de se préparer, Kurt lui passa un petit coup de fil.

« Hey. »

« Impatient ? »

« Oui... Comment dois-je m'habiller ? Je crois bien que j'ai en tout 8 tenues devant les yeux et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir ! »

« Tu vas rire, mais je suis dans ma chambre en serviette devant mon lit, et je dois avoir une dizaine de tenue sur mon lit aussi ah ah ah. »

Blaine avec uniquement une serviette... Voilà qui était intéressant ! Rien que d'y penser Kurt avait les joues qui commencèrent à rougir et les mains qui devenaient moite. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

« […] Ok, dans quel genre de restaurant allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise. Mais un costume me paraît plus approprié. »

« Cool ! Ce qui fait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir entre seulement quatre tenues. »

« Je suis bien content pour toi mais ça ne résout pas mon problème ! J'ai toujours autant de costumes devant les yeux... »

« Est-ce que tu as un costume beige ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors prends en un beige, tu as les cheveux bruns foncé, ça sera parfait. »

« Et la chemise ? Quelle couleur ? »

« Si tu en avait une violette ce serait parfait, ça va faire ressortir tes yeux. »

« J'en ai une, tu es vraiment doué pour ça... Je suis en train de m'habiller et je trouve ça pas mal du tout, merci Carson. Et toi ? Tu t'es décidé ? »

« Je sais ce que tu portes donc c'est plus facile pour moi maintenant... Surprise. On se rejoint comme prévu ? Devant le Lima Bean à 18h30 ? »

« Oui. À plus tard. »

Blaine était tellement pressé qu'il est arrivé un quart d'heure en avance. Il était debout, les mains dans les poches et était adossé à sa voiture. Kurt s'était garé dans la rue juste du côté opposé, à la même hauteur que celle de Blaine. Quand il le vit sortir de sa voiture et traverser la rue pour le rejoindre, il en avait presque le souffle coupé. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise rose fushia avec une cravate de soie noir agrémentée de fines rayures violette. Blaine baissa les yeux sur sa propre chemise, et il ce trouvait que les rayures de sa cravate était exactement de la même couleur que sa chemise.

« Carson tu es... Epoustouflant ! »

« Eh bien merci. » dit-il, avec un sourire radieux « Tu es encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Et en plus, je trouve que nous nous accordons parfaitement cette fois-ci.»

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

« Crois moi tu le peux, car ce que j'imaginais était déjà assez exceptionnelle. » Blaine se mit à rougir. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire... (Il attendait que Carson l'embrasse mais il ne l'a pas fait alors...) Il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

« Je t'emmène ? »

« Nous y allons ensemble ? »

« Tu veux prendre ta voiture ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais nous allons au même endroit, alors je pensais juste que... »

« Non non, tu as raison. Avec plaisir, je serai ravi d'y aller avec toi. »

Kurt s'installa dans la voiture. Blaine avait une berline noir qui paraissait très classe. Blaine était concentré sur la route et n'avait pas dit un mot, Kurt décida d'entamer la conversation pour briser ce moment de silence.

« Ta voiture est assez impressionnante. »

« Oui... Euh... Merci. »

« Es-tu stressé ? »

« Cela se voit autant que ça ? »

Kurt, pour être gentil et pour le rassurer un peu, posa sa main sur la sienne qui était sur le levier de vitesse, en lui parlant.

« Eh... Ce n'est que moi. Carson... Tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour tu te souviens ? »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Blaine sursauta et fit une embardée, il faillit presque heurter un trottoir.

« Tu m'as fait peur Blaine ! » dit-il, choqué.

« TU m'as fait peur... Désolé, j'attendais ce rendez-vous avec tellement d'impatience... J'ai besoin de me détendre. »

« Je suis sûr que l'on va passer une bonne soirée. » dit-il, après avoir respiré un grand coup, son cœur commençant à ralentir.

Arrivés devant le restaurant, Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient devant un restaurant gastronomique.

« Blaine, tu sais que je suis encore étudiant, je n'ai pas les moyens de manger ici. » dit-il, en baissant la tête.

« Si je t'ai proposé de t'emmener ici, c'est que je t'invite Carson. Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça d'accord, essayons de passer une bonne soirée. »

« Je sais mais... Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais je doute qu'un professeur de Mathématiques gagne tant que ça ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça, on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble en plus... »

« Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

« Bah... Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter... Ouah ! C'est moi qui est stressé maintenant... Et dire que je parlais de t'embrasser au téléphone ! » dit-il, en détournant le regard. Blaine lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder.

« Si tu en as envie, fais le. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

C'est aussi simple que ça, bah oui, fais le quoi... Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui même maintenant... Ils étaient toujours assis dans la voiture, Blaine toujours dans l'expectation. Il regarda autour si il y avait du monde dans la rue. Une fois qu'il était certain que personne ne les observait, il sentait presque son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, c'est dire à quel point il était stressé ! Il se pencha délicatement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, qui relâcha un soupir au contact. Tout ça semblait si... Parfait.

« Parfait. » dit Blaine

« C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser. Arrête de lire dans mes pensées tu veux bien ? »

« Excuse moi. » Et ils se mirent à rigoler « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Attend une minute. Juste pour éclaircir les choses... Nous sortons ensemble maintenant ? »

« Tu en as envie ? »

« Je crois que oui car je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser encore. » répondit-il, avec un petit gloussement.

« Je vais résoudre ça rapidement. » Et il se pencha pour appuyer ses lèvres une seconde fois contre les siennes, un peu plus longtemps et un peu plus franchement cette fois-ci. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Go. »

Kurt était heureux. Il était en train de passer une soirée géniale, sûrement la meilleure depuis... depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Au restaurant, ils s'étaient vite détendu et s'étaient mit à discuter comme si ils avaient été au téléphone, avec beaucoup de rire et de plaisanteries.

Une fois sortit, ils reprirent la voiture et Blaine, qui les conduisit au cinéma. Ils avaient le choix entre « La reine des neiges » le nouveau film d'animation de Disney, « Le Hobbit, la désolation de Smaug » et « Gravity ». Sans hésitation, ils ont choisi « La reine des neiges. » Kurt était déjà allé le voir, mais ça, Blaine n'était pas obligé de le savoir... Bien qu'à un certain moment, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est mit à fredonner « Let it go » durant le film, Blaine n'avait rien dit mais à enlacer sa main dans la sienne et l'a regardé en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu es tellement adorable... »

« Oh... Tais toi et embrasse moi. » dit-il, avec une petite tape sur le bras.

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Oui, on peut dire que la soirée c'était très bien passée.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre pour Samedi matin ;) Je suis rendu à 22 chapitres et j'ai encore pas mal d'idées à venir donc, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressé d'en finir... Oh, une autre chose, appréciez la période calme de cette histoire... Cela ne va pas durer..._


	11. Chapitre 11

Kurt était rentré directement après que Blaine l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture. Ils s'étaient quittés avec un tendre baiser et des promesses de se revoir le lendemain le plus tôt possible. Kurt était sur un petit nuage, il avait seulement 17 ans et avait un petit ami... Ouah ! Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareil il y a quelques mois.

C'était samedi, il était allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, une de ses habitudes du moment apparemment... Il repensait à tout ça et avait vraiment du mal à y croire, il devait retrouver Blaine pour le café vers 14 heures. Tout cela commençait à être sérieux, pour lui ça l'était en tout cas. Le problème était qu'à un moment donné ou à un autre, il allait bien falloir qu'il lui dise la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelque d'autre. Il avait tellement peur de tout gâcher, et tellement peur de le perdre. Il allait attendre que leurs sentiments se développent un peu avant de lui expliquer.

Il était temps d'y aller de toute façon. Il était habillé décontracté aujourd'hui, décontracté mais class quand même. Jean slim noir, chemise rouge avec quelques boutons enlevés, agrémentée d'un de ses foulards en soie, un noir à pois rouge. Il fit un petit tour sur lui même devant le miroir et était assez fière de lui.

Kurt avait aidé son père au garage ce matin, mais il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait sortir cet après-midi.

Il prit son téléphone portable et partit en direction du café.

Quand il est entré, Blaine était déjà arrivé. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et l'embrasser mais Kurt posa une main à plat sur sa poitrine et l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Blaine, surpris.

« Il y a plein de monde ici, Blaine... »

« Tu as honte de moi Carson ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non... J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les regards... Ou pire, qu'on nous insulte... On est dans l'Ohio Blaine, pas à New York... Tu me comprends ? »

« Dans ce cas... » Blaine enfila sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine posa une main dans le bas du dos de Kurt et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

« Nous n'avons pas encore bu notre café ! »

« Je t'emmène au bar où je joue, on pourra boire notre café en privé dans ma loge. Il est hors de question que je te regarde dans cette tenue toute l'après-midi sans pouvoir t'embrasser ou te tenir la main. »

« Oh ! » répondit-il, en rougissant.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, Blaine le dirigea vers sa loge, il lui a dit de s'installer confortablement en attendant qu'il aille commander les cafés. Une fois que Blaine fut revenu, il ferma la porte et vit Kurt debout devant lui, sans bouger, les mains croisés devant lui. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Mmm... Dieu que ça m'avait manqué, mmm... Je t'ai dit que je te trouvai très sexy dans cette tenue ? »

Kurt glissa ses mains le long des bras de Blaine en descendant jusqu'à ses mains, il hésita un petit instant mais finit par enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. Blaine a tout de suite resserré son emprise sur ses mains. Toute cette tendresse, les lèvres de Blaine qui étaient reliées tendrement aux siennes, tout ça était si nouveau et excitant à la fois. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentit rougir.

« Mmm... Non, mais je suis content que ça te plaise, c'était le but. »

Blaine dégagea une de ses mains et la glissa délicatement à l'arrière de la nuque de Kurt, il le sentit tout de suite frissonner... Il inclina légèrement la tête et voulu approfondir le baiser, il glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur en attendant une réaction.

Kurt avait toujours une des mains de Blaine dans la sienne, il l'a guida pour la déposer sur sa taille et vînt l'enlacer au niveau du cou en inclinant légèrement la tête et en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour lui laisser l'accès. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ils se mirent tous les deux à gémir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proche, Blaine avait descendu sa main et avait maintenant ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos en le rapprochant, leurs poitrine étaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Mmm... Blaine... Je crois que c'est nos cafés. »

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je suis allé commander des cafés ? » dit-il, en se détachant de ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Bah... C'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu, non ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais venu pour moi, je suis déçu. » répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

« Idiot. »

« Tu es vexant. »

Blaine se retourna et alla ouvrir la porte pour récupérer sa commande, il plaça le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu le veux ce café oui ou non ? » dit Blaine.

« Ok, lève-toi. »

« Non. »

« Lève-toi je te dis. »

Blaine finit par se lever. Kurt posa ses mains sur ses joues, le regard plongé dans le sien.

« J'avoue... Je suis venu pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je t'embrasse, nous pouvons aller boire notre café après ? Avec le sourire si possible ? »

« ça me paraît bien pour moi. »

Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à s'embrasser sur le canapé, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui.

Blaine l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture après sa prestation au bar, il n'y avait pas moyen que son père le prive de sortie une semaine encore.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Kurt descendit directement se coucher et vit qu'il avait plusieurs messages de Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Tu me manques déjà.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Tu était sexy aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

J'adore t'embrasser.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Je viens de me rendre compte que l'on avait à peine parlé aujourd'hui, tu vas bien ? ( :

* * *

**Pour Carson**

J'espère que tu es bien arrivé, bonne nuit et à lundi soir.

* * *

Kurt rit en lisant tout les messages.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Tu es fou ! Je dois appeler un juge pour demander une restriction ?

* * *

**Pour Carson**

ça se pourrait... Tu es quelqu'un d'assez exceptionnelle ( :

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Tu me manques aussi, bonne nuit et à lundi soir au téléphone. Oh ! Et je vais bien au fait... Plus que bien même ( :

* * *

Kurt commençait à se déshabiller quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, un appel entrant d'un numéro inconnu. Bizarre...

« Allô ! »

« Je voulais juste entendre ta voix avant de m'endormir. »

« Blaine ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui t'appelle si tard ? »

« Non mais, ce n'est pas ton numéro qui s'est affiché. »

« J'appelle avec mon téléphone fixe, c'est pour ça. Je voulais juste te dire que je prends cette histoire très au sérieux, toi et moi je veux dire, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, je suis content que nous nous soyons rencontrés. »

« Je prends cela très au sérieux aussi, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, tout est si facile... »

« Je sais, je ressens la même chose, je suppose qu'il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant, alors bonne nuit Carson. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. » dit-il, avec un pincement au cœur. Il aimerait tellement que Blaine l'appelle par son vrai prénom...

* * *

_Voilà pour la partie "calme de l'histoire". Je pense poster un autre chapitre Lundi matin si cela convient à tout le monde, on verra pour après... J'ai terminé le chapitre 23 hier soir, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter maintenant eh eh ;) Bon week-end à tous !_


	12. Chapitre 12

**AVERTISSEMENT** : attention, dans cette partie une scène de violence.

* * *

Burt et Kurt avait passé un de ces dimanche calme à la maison, Burt avait regardé un match de football qu'il avait enregistré cette semaine, et Kurt avait lu des magazines de mode. Son portable n'avait pas arrêté de vibrer de toute la journée, il avait le sourire à cause de tous les messages que Blaine lui envoyait, évidemment. Il avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire, ils étaient déjà très complice. Blaine s'ennuyait, il regardait un film à la télévision et était en train de le commenter à « Carson » en même temps. Son père trouvait le comportement de son fils étrange depuis quelques jours, mais le voir sourire bêtement devant son téléphone confirma un peu ses soupçons, son fils avait sûrement dû rencontrer quelqu'un. Pour Burt, voir son fils sourire comme ça n'avait pas de prix. Il attendait de voir un peu comment ça allait évoluer et il aimerait lui poser quelques questions, c'était son rôle de père après tout, non ?

Lundi matin

La journée avait très mal commencé. Les gars lui avaient ordonné de renverser un slushie sur un élève de première année qui avait malencontreusement bousculé le petit frère de Puck dans les couloirs, personne ne l'avait surprit, heureusement. Mais quand les gars lui ont demandé de voler le contrôle d'Espagnol de Mr Schuester un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il avait refusé. Il savait que si un des professeurs le surprenait, il se ferait tout de suite renvoyer. Il leur a donc dit non, il espérait que les gars, avec qui il ne s'entendait pas si mal que ça au début, ne l'humilieraient pas devant tout le lycée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a croiser les doigts maintenant.

Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus stressé, alors quand vint les deux heures de Mathématiques il était soulagé. Il allait pouvoir voir Blaine et penser à autre chose. Le problème c'est qu'il était en train de le regarder de la façon dont Carson l'aurait regardé, et Blaine l'avait remarqué et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il était là, devant lui, il avait tellement envie de traverser la salle de classe et l'embrasser.

Blaine, pendant ce temps là, essayait de se distraire comme il le pouvait, il passa dans les rangs expliquer quelques notions compliqués à quelques élèves en difficulté, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Kurt, Blaine penché en avant comme ça... Mon dieu, il avait un cul tellement incroyable ! Oui pendant ces deux heures, Kurt avait tout oublié.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Kurt était allé manger à la cafétéria avec Rachel, Tina, Artie et Mercedes. Rachel n'avait pas tenue sa langue, elle avait finit par tout expliquer aux autres qui n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer Kurt en sa présence. Kurt avait été un peu en colère contre Rachel mais les autres, après avoir compris la situation, sont devenus plus sympa et plus tolérant avec lui. Il leur avait toutefois fait promettre de garder le silence, bien évidemment. Pendant ce temps là, Puck, Jake, David et Jesse avaient décidé de manger à l'extérieur, ils s'étaient installés sur les gradins du stade à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir discuter de Kurt.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Kurt les gars ? On le balance ou pas ? » dit Puck

« Bah... Je sais pas Puck, mon oncle est gay et je ne vois rien de mal à ça... » répondit Jesse.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais un problème avec ça mec. Il nous a quand même défié en refusant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait... »

« Tu sais très bien que tu lui faisait prendre un très grand risque d'être viré en lui demandant ça... » dit David

« C'est vrai... » répondit Puck

« En plus, tu sais très bien que si l'équipe de Rick apprend que Kurt est gay, il ne vont pas le lâcher. Il a été plutôt sympa avec nous en plus... » dit Jake.

« Ok, on ne dit rien alors... Tout le monde est d'accord pour garder le secret ? »

« YEAH. » Ils ont tous répondu en choeur.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Rick Nelson, capitaine de l'équipe de hockey était sous les gradins avec sa copine en train de se bécoter, et qu'il avait tout entendu.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine a retenu Kurt encore une fois.

« Tu sais que j'ai cours après ? » dit Kurt

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme tu le fais Kurt, j'ai un petit-ami. »

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au fait que Blaine venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait un petit-ami.

« ça te fait sourire ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Kurt, tu me met mal à l'aise, ça ne peut plus durer. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il plus sérieusement.

« Tu n'as que 17 ans, trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge avec qui tu puisses partager tes passions, tes envies... »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par les jeunes de mon âge. » répondit-il sans réfléchir (c'est toi que je veux.) en se parlant à lui même.

« Alors fais-toi une raison. Tient... Je te donne un mot d'excuse pour ton prochain cours si tu es en retard. »

Kurt se rapprocha de lui a quelques centimètres de son visage, il pouvait sentir la respiration de Blaine s'accélérer contre son visage. Il voulait tellement fermer la distance entre eux deux, il le voulait si mal. Il s'arrêta et murmura.

« Merci Blaine. » Blaine avait eu des frissons qui avaient parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, il détestait ce que Kurt était en train de faire pour lui. Il respira un grand coup quand il s'aperçut que Kurt venait de disparaître de sa salle de classe.

Blaine était retombé sur sa chaise, il avait posé ses coudes sur son bureau et se tenait la tête avec les deux mains. Tout à coup, il chassa de son bras l'ensemble des dossiers qui étaient sur son bureau en criant.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi. »

Il avait besoin de voir Carson, il sortit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un message.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de te voir. Je sais que ton père ne veut pas que tu sortes en semaine mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir.

* * *

Kurt était encore dans les couloirs quand il reçut le message, il ne lui restait qu'une heure de cours et il pourrait rentrer. Il fut un peu surpris en lisant le message. Il n'y avait pas moyen que son père l'autorise à sortir ce soir, il était à peu près sûr de la réponse, alors il commençait à lui répondre en se dirigeant vers la salle. Avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer », son portable disparut de ses mains. Quatre des joueurs de hockey étaient là, debout devant lui. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde était en cours. Il avait tout de suite compris que Puck avait dû parler. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à crier mais deux des joueurs l'ont attrapé par les bras pendant qu'un autre lui ligotait les mains et lui bâillonnait la bouche et les yeux. Ils se sentit bousculé et tiré en même temps, il fut poussé dans une salle et faillit tomber. Il était debout, sûrement au milieu de leur cercle et il ne savait pas où il était, il était terrorisé, sa respiration devenait saccadée du fait qu'il ne pouvait respirer que par le nez. Il était pris au piège. Un des joueurs se mit à parler.

« Alors comme ça on a un pédé dans notre lycée. » dit Rick, en insistant bien. « Alors comme ça on veut passer pour un dur ? Non mais regardez le les gars... Mais on dirait qu'il est en train de pleurer ! Aww... On va te le dire qu'une seule fois d'accord ? Hoche la tête si tu as compris. »

Kurt hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Si on te prend un jour à nous reluquer sous les douches, ou qu'on te voit te bécoter avec un mec, on va te trouver et même tes parents n'arriveront pas à te reconnaître, tu entends ? »

Kurt se dépêcha de hocher la tête une seconde fois.

« En attendant on va te faire passer l'envie. »

Rick s'avançait vers lui pendant qu'il faisait signe au gars de le maintenir. Il lui lança un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Kurt se mit à hurler mais le son était étouffé par le morceau de tissus qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il finit en long gémissement et se laissa tomber, recroquevillé sur lui même sur le sol. Les gars l'on relevé et poussé violemment dans ce qui semblait être un espace confiné et sombre, son dos heurta quelque chose mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Il entendit une porte claquer, et il entendit aussi un objet qui semblait être traîné sur le sol, ils avaient sûrement bloqué la porte avec quelque chose.

Il resta recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains attachés derrière le dos, sans rien voir, sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide et enfermé quelque part. Il resta comme ça, sans se débattre. à quoi bon ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de revivre tout ça. Quelqu'un finirait bien par venir le délivrer de toute façon.

Alors il attendait, attendait pour ce qui semblait être une éternité et personne ne venait. Il commençait à avoir faim et soif et recommença à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune larme à couler, et qu'il n'ait plus la force non plus de garder les yeux ouvert. Il finit pas s'endormir sur le sol froid en grelotant.

* * *

_Note : Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. C'est un moment clé de l'histoire. Le chapitre 23 est terminé, je vais entamer le 24 aujourd'hui, je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi. Bon Lundi à tous ;)_


	13. Chapitre 13

Une fois rentré chez lui, Blaine attendait l'appel de Carson. Il était presque 19h et toujours pas de nouvelle. Il décida d'essayer de l'appeler mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Il reposa donc son téléphone sur sa table basse et prit une revue à lire. À peine avait-il commencé à lire le premier article que son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, il se jeta dessus et décrocha.

« Carson ? »

« Euh... Non... Blaine Anderson ? »

« C'est cela même. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Burt Hummel, le père de Kurt. »

« Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? » (pas sûr de le tutoyer au téléphone...)

« J'ai appelé le lycée tout à l'heure, ils ont bien voulu me donner ton numéro. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Kurt ? »

« Il n'est pas rentré et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être en retenue ou... »

« Attendez une minute... Il n'est pas rentré vous dites ? Il ne vous a pas envoyé de message ? Rien ? »

« Non. Je me suis dit que vu que vous vous souciez de lui, peut-être que vous sauriez où il était... »

Blaine commençait à se sentir un peu coupable, si cela avait avoir avec leur discussion de tout à l'heure... Ce n'était qu'un adolescent après tout, il a peut-être mal prit le fait d'être rejeté... Blaine se frotta le menton.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui, oui, désolé... Je suis là. »

« Vous avez une idée où il aurait pu aller, a t-il un endroit où il va pour réfléchir ou s'isoler ? »

« Le cimetière où sa mère est enterrée, il y va souvent pour lui parler... Je ne vois pas d'autre endroit. »

« Vous vérifiez là-bas et je fais un petit tour au lycée par précaution, j'ai votre numéro d'enregistré dans mon téléphone, on se tient au courant si l'un de nous le trouve ok ? »

« Merci, je te remercie de m'aider Blaine. »

« … De rien, à plus tard. » et il raccrocha.

Blaine ne prit même pas le temps de prendre une veste, il prit ses clefs de voiture et partit en direction du lycée avec un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois arrivé sur place il commença à jeter un œil dans toute les salles de classe. En longeant le couloirs il fut intrigué par l'un des casiers qui semblait différent des autres, de loin on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose de peint dessus. Il s'approcha et apporta une main sur sa bouche... Avec de la peinture fraîche était inscrit le mot « Pédé » dessus. Il était à peu près certain que c'était le casier de Kurt. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs en l'appelant, mais personne ne répondit, il ne restait plus que les vestiaires à vérifier. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et alluma la lumière, il parcourut la salle des yeux et vu qu'une chaise bloquait le placard, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et fut choqué de voir Kurt allongé par terre, les yeux bandés, les mains attachées dans le dos avec un lien dans la bouche. Il se jeta sur lui. Kurt, qui dormait, prit peur et se mit à hurler à travers le morceau de tissus en s'agitant.

« KURT, Kurt... Calme toi, c'est moi, c'est Blaine... Je vais te sortir de là. » dit-il, en s'empressant de lui délier les mains et de lui enlever les morceaux de tissus qu'il avait devant les yeux et dans la bouche.

Une fois que Kurt fut libéré, il se jeta sur Blaine en pleurant, il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blaine, légèrement paniqué, tenta de reculer un peu pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais Kurt resserra son emprise sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Kurt ? Qui a fait ça ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît. »

Kurt commençait à se remettre à pleurer. Il haletait et avait des difficultés à respirer, il était en train de faire une d'une crise de spasmophilie. Blaine n'avait jamais vu cela avant et ne savait pas quoi faire, il commença à paniquer, ce qui n'aida pas Kurt. Il le lâcha et ce fut encore pire, paniqué, il prit son téléphone et appela son père.

« Mr HUMMEL, j'ai trouvé Kurt. Il fait une crise et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Il a du mal à respirer ? il tremble et ses membres se raidissent ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Mets toi derrière lui et entoure le de tes bras en établissant une pression, il devrait se détendre. Essaye d'exagérer ta respiration pour qu'il puisse caler la sienne sur la tienne, il devrait se calmer. »

« Ok. »

« Eh... Blaine... Prends soin de mon fils et ramène le moi à la maison après, il sera trop fatigué pour conduire et même marcher... Ces crises sont vraiment épuisantes pour lui... »

« Oh... Euh... Oui, oui... Pas de problème. » et il raccrocha.

Blaine passa derrière Kurt et s'assit sur le sol, Kurt était maintenant entre ses jambes le dos contre sa poitrine. Il l'encercla de ses bras en le serrant en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Kurt, calme toi, respire, calme toi. » dit-il, d'une voix douce « Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal, je te le promet tu m'entends, on réglera ça à la première heure demain matin. Calme toi... Chuuuut... »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kurt finit par se calmer et Blaine se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il s'arrêta net à un cri.

« NE ME LAISSE PAS. »

Blaine se retourna et vit le regard effrayé de Kurt. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui et plaçant ses deux mains sur ses joues en le fixant.

« Eh, calme toi, je ne vais nul part, je vais juste te chercher de l'eau. »

« Ne me laisse pas là tout seul, je... Euh... Attend une minute, je... Je viens avec toi. »

« C'est ton téléphone ? »

« Oui. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Il était par terre juste à côté de toi. »

« Je suis vraiment con putain ! J'aurai pu essayer de me sortir de là mais non, c'est tellement mieux de se résigner et de rester sur le sol comme une merde. Je suis une merde... »

« TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI, tu entends ? » Blaine l'avait secoué par les épaules en criant, et avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Une fois que Kurt en avait prit conscience il se tût.

« Blaine... » chuchota t-il.

« Excuse moi, juste... Tais toi s'il te plaît... Et ne parle pas de toi comme ça. »

Kurt se sentit mal à l'aise, il essaya de se lever avec l'aide de Blaine mais vu qu'il avait très peu manger à midi et qu'il était maintenant 19h30... ça, plus la crise, il pouvait à peine tenir debout, il dû se rasseoir.

« Je... Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas. » dit-il, en reniflant. Blaine regarda rapidement autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui pourrait lui servir à transporter Kurt. « Mets tes bras autour de mon cou Kurt. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te porter jusqu'à ma voiture, je te ramène chez ton père. »

« Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, non. » dit-il, en secouant la tête.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? Il n'y a plus personne ici de toute façon. »

« Ok. » répondit-il résigné après réflexion.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras pendant que Kurt s'accrocha à son cou quelque peu tendu. Une fois hissé, Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent, Kurt lui fit un léger sourire et Blaine se mit à rougir en détournant son regard.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurai cherché à me faire cogner dessus plus tôt ! »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. » dit-il en ajustant son bras dans le haut de son dos, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. « Désolé... Je ne peux pas croire que tu plaisantes dans un moment pareil ! »

« C'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois sûrement... Ok...Oublie. »

Blaine marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il s'arrêta net et le posa par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas et disparût dans les toilettes. La respiration de Kurt recommençait à s'accélérer à cause de l'angoisse. Blaine réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau, du savon et du papier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Blaine était en train de nettoyer son casier.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse ça sur ton casier. »

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il reprit Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt tourna son visage dans sa chemise pour ne pas qu'il le voit pleurer, mais Blaine sentait très bien sa chemise devenir humide et ça lui brisait le cœur, il le remonta et le serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine sans réfléchir. Arrivés sur le parking, il le déposa dans le siège passager et se dirigeait, avec les indications de Kurt, chez son père.

* * *

Voilà, je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi, je pense que 3 par semaine c'est bien. Le chapitre 25 est terminé et je vais commencer le 26 aujourd'hui :)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Avertissement** : Ce chapitre contient un passage qui traite de l'auto-mutilation, si vous êtes trop sensible à ce sujet, évitez de le lire, merci.

Le trajet avait été plus que silencieux. Arrivés devant la maison, Blaine a hésité un moment et sortit pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

« Viens là... »

« Blaine... Si tu veux aller sonner à la porte, mon père peux venir me chercher tu sais... Tu dois sûrement avoir autre chose à faire. »

« ça ne me dérange pas, allez viens... »

« Comme tu veux... Merci. »

Blaine le porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonna à la porte, il le tenait avec un seul bras, Kurt était accroché à son cou mais quand même... Blaine était légèrement plus petit que lui mais avait une force impressionnante, ça ne lui semblait pas difficile du tout de le porter comme ça. Son père n'a pas tarder à ouvrir la porte.

« Kurt, j'ai eu tellement peur ! »

« ça va papa, je suis là maintenant. »

« Entre Blaine. Tu peux le déposer sur le canapé dans le salon si tu veux. »

« Ok. »

Une fois qu'il l'eut déposé sur le canapé, il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Kurt et Burt quand Burt l'interrompit.

« Tu restes manger avec nous Anderson ? »

« Non, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, vraiment... Je vais rentrer. »

« J'insiste Blaine, tu m'as ramené mon fils, laisse moi t'offrir à manger pour te remercier. »

Blaine regarda à Kurt l'espace d'un instant, il lui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je suppose que je peux rester un petit moment... » Kurt ne pouvait pas cacher son enthousiasme en faisant un large sourire qui n'avait pas échappé à Blaine.

« Tu veux venir m'aider dans la cuisine Blaine ? Kurt, on te laisse, prends un peu de repos. »

« J'arrive Mr Hummel. »

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça ? »

« … Ok Burt... »

« Je préfère. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en les regardant interagir.

« Un problème Kurt ? » dit Burt

« Non, non... Je vous attends. » Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermée, le visage de Burt changea radicalement, il se retourna et regardait fixement Blaine.

« Dis moi tout, c'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« Kurt n'a pas voulu m'en parler, je pense que si nous voulons obtenir des noms, il va falloir que l'on s'y mette à deux... Tout ce que je sais c'est que « Pédé » était inscrit avec de la peinture sur son casier, qu'il a été ligoté, bâillonné, qu'il avait les yeux bandés et qu'il a sûrement été battu également. Je pense qu'ils étaient plusieurs, ils l'avaient enfermé dans le placard des vestiaires de sport. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit-il en se couvrant la bouche. « Tu dois faire quelque chose pour ça, promet moi que ces gars là ne seront pas s'en sortir comme ça. »

« Malheureusement, si je n'ai pas de noms, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen que je le laisse aller se coucher sans avoir les noms de ces gamins, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Pizzas ? »

« ça me va. »

« Tu peux aller demander à Kurt ce qu'il préfère entre une pizza royale ou une pizza aux pepperonnis s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Blaine sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que Kurt s'était endormi, il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha doucement en s'accroupissant près du canapé. Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire, il le trouvait si paisible... Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue pour le réveiller. Kurt inclina sa tête en gémissant et souriant à l'action. Blaine sentit des frissons parcourir son corps en l'entendant... Gêné, en se raclant la gorge, il lui parla doucement.

« Kurt... Kurt, réveille-toi. »

« Mmm... Blaine. » Blaine se sentit rougir violemment. Kurt décida d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment là bien entendu !

« Blaine ? »

« Euh... Ton père aimerait savoir ce que tu préfères comme pizza... Une royale ou une pepperonnis ? »

« Choisis pour moi, ça m'est égale. C'est toi l'invité... »

« … Ok, pepperonnis ? »

« Cool, j'aurai choisis celle là de toute façon. »

« Tu as quelque chose sur la joue... » Kurt se frotta la joue mais c'était sur l'autre.

« Non de l'autre côté, attends... »

Blaine, sans vraiment y penser, instinctivement, caressa sa joue avec son pouce pour enlever ce qui semblait être un fil du bout du tissus qui lui bandait les yeux un peu plus tôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et le monde c'est arrêté autour deux, Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine avec la sienne et lui sourit. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Blaine se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers Burt.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Il s'était endormi... »

« Oh ! »

Une fois que les pizzas étaient prête, ils prirent des chaises pour s'installer à côté de Kurt dans le salon. Ils mangèrent en regardant les informations locales quand Burt décida d'éteindre la télévision pour avoir une discussion avec son fils.

« Ok Kurt, qui c'était ? »

« Papa... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« écoute... Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence, tu penses que je ne te voyais pas pleurer tous les jours en rentrant de l'école Kurt ?! Tu avais les yeux rouge tous les soirs, ne me mens pas je sais que c'est vrai, je ne veux pas de ça. Tu as le choix, tu nous donne les noms ou je t'envoie à Dalton. »

« Si je les dénonce ça va être pire, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. »

« Kurt, ton père à raison. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, le principal non plus fais moi confiance. »

« Comment peux-tu me promettre une chose pareil ? »

« Kurt, ils t'ont battu et insulté, cela ne peut pas rester impuni ! »

« J'ai vu pire... »

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu les laisse gagner sans te battre ! » répondu Blaine complètement abasourdi.

« Tu comprends pas que c'est leur parole contre la mienne putain ! » dit Kurt, en se mettant en colère.

« KURT ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est à ton professeur que tu parles, surveille ton langage je te prie... Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, je devrais probablement rentrer de toute façon... » dit-il, déçu.

« OK, je m'excuse... C'était Rick, Rick Nelson le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, il était avec trois autre gars, mais je ne connais pas leur noms. »

« Merci Kurt, je vais y aller maintenant, mais je t'attends devant le bureau du principal à la première heure demain matin d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Bonne soirée. »

Burt le raccompagna poliment à la porte.

« Merci pour tout Blaine. Je veux juste que Kurt arrête de souffrir, je ne peux pas laisser ça recommencer de nouveau, il a déjà traversé tellement pour son âge déjà. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'ils soient tous renvoyé du lycée Monsieur. »

« Blaine ! »

« Burt... Bonne soirée. »dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Une fois que Kurt sentit que son corps avait reprit des forces, il descendit dans sa chambre avec son téléphone portable. Il vit que Blaine avait essayé de l'appeler mais il était trop fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de discuter ce soir, il était exténué. Il alla faire un tour dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama, il se retourna pour voir son dos dans le miroir et y vit une ecchymose qui commençait à se former sous son épaule gauche. Tout à coup, tout un tas d'images lui revenaient de ses agressions passés, il jeta son t-shirt avec colère et se mit à pleurer.

Soudainement, il chercha frénétiquement dans toute sa salle de bain, il retourna tout les tiroirs, ouvrit tous les placards pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il n'avait pas fait ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il prit la lame de rasoir et la fit glisser lentement sur l'intérieur de son poignet, il le mit au dessus de l'évier et regarda les gouttes de sang glissé sur le blanc immaculé de la vasque, il se sentait apaisé... Il savait que c'était juste pour un moment, mais il se sentait soulagé.

* * *

_Note : Voilà, j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera pour lundi matin, et pour information, je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 27. Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur, alors si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas, j'adore lire ce que vous en pensez._


	15. Chapitre 15

Une fois rentré chez lui, Blaine se laissa tomber avec un grand soupir sur son canapé. Il regarda vite fait sur son téléphone portable si il avait eu des messages ou des appels de Carson, mais rien. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux, il repensa à toute cette soirée... La première chose à laquelle il repensa fut le regard de Kurt quand il lui avait enlevé le bandeau des yeux, ce soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant lui, il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lui même en regardant Kurt endormi. Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau, paisible... Il secoua la tête, cela ne peut-être autre chose que de la compassion et un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, rien d'autre pensait-il... Le problème c'est que Kurt avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son cousin, le même regard aussi, ce qui le plongeait dans une confusion la plus totale et il détestait cela. Il était sûr qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Carson, tout ne serait pas si compliqué si il n'y avait pas Kurt... Peut-être devrait-il aller enseigner dans une autre école. Il partit prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout serait vite oublié. Si seulement c'était vrai...

Mardi matin

« Kurt... On peut discuter 5 minutes avant que tu ne partes pour le lycée s'il te plaît. »

« Euh... Oui. De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu portais hier soir ? Et cet anneau à l'oreille ? Je voudrais juste essayer de comprendre. Tu es... Tu es tellement différent du petit garçon que j'ai élevé... »

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard de déception que son père avait sur lui en ce moment, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il baissa les yeux, regardait ses mains et se mit à répondre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu m'ais vu dans cette tenue hier soir... Je pensais juste que le fait d'être habillé comme ça éloignerait les autres et qu'ils auraient peur de m'aborder. »

« Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, il y a une autre raison n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se doute que je sois gay, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » dit Kurt, blessé.

« Kurt... » dit-il en posant une main lourde sur son épaule. « As-tu honte de ce que tu es à ce point là ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Non, apparemment non. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de qui tu es mon fils. Tu n'auras jamais une vie épanouie si tu continues d'agir de la sorte. »

« C'est mon problème. »

« Baisse d'un ton avec moi s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette agressivité ? » dit Burt, choqué. Son fils ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton jusqu'à maintenant.

Kurt savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, il se jeta sur son père en l'enlaçant.

« Pardon Papa, je m'excuse. » dit-il en sanglotant.

« Eh... Ce n'est rien, Blaine va t'aider ok, tout va bien se passer. »

« J'espère... »

« Allez Courage. À ce soir ok. Si tu as besoin de voir tes amis pour te détendre après les cours, je t'y autorise ok. Tu auras certainement envie de parler alors... Envoie moi juste un texto pour me dire vers quelle heure tu rentres. »

« Merci papa. » dit-il, en l'embrassant. « T'es le meilleur. »

« … Je sais. Allez, tu vas être en retard. »

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du principal comme Blaine lui avait demandé, quand Rick le bouscula un grand coup dans les casiers en rigolant. Il aperçut Blaine au fond du couloir et se rapprochait de lui en grimaçant.

« Un problème ? » dit Blaine

« Non rien... »

« Kurt. »

« Laisse tomber... »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau du principal.

« Alors... J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un problème hier. Kurt ? »

Kurt resta silencieux, Blaine s'en doutait un peu... Il prit donc la parole.

« Kurt a été agressé dans l'enceinte du lycée hier soir. »

« Agressé ? Par qui ? » fit le principal, surpris.

« Rick Nelson et trois autre de ses coéquipiers, mais Kurt ne connaît pas leurs noms. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

« Ils ont écrit... Euh... « Pédé » sur son casier, ils l'ont battu et enfermé dans le placard des vestiaires de sport. Je suis venu le récupérer hier soir il était plus de 19 heures. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Kurt... Y avait-il des témoins ? »

« Non. » répondit Kurt calmement.

« Ok, je convoque Rick dans mon bureau dans la matinée, et je veux vous voir tous les deux à la pause de midi pour vous tenir informé. »

« D'accord. » dit Blaine.

Kurt se leva, sortit sans même se retourner et partit en cours. À la pause du midi il se rendit dans le bureau du principal où Blaine était déjà arrivé.

« Alors ? » dit Kurt.

« Assieds-toi Kurt. » dit le principal.

« Je suis bien debout. »

« Kurt. » dit Blaine

« Très bien... » il prit le siège de libre à côté de Blaine.

« Alors... J'ai eu une discussion avec Rick. Il a nié toute la partie où il t'a battu et attaché. Il a nié également avoir noté quelque chose sur ton casier... Il a juste avoué s'être amusé avec ses coéquipiers à t'enfermer dans le placard, un peu comme une sorte de bizutage... Il a dit qu'ils t'avait laissé ton téléphone, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Kurt... Malheureusement il n'y a aucun témoin, j'ai les mains liés... Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part leur donner quelques heures de retenue. »

Blaine sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Alors c'est finit ! Je veux dire... Ils l'ont insulté, battus, ligoté et enfermé et vous n'allez rien faire ? »

« Je suis allé vérifier le casier de Kurt, il n'y a absolument rien dessus. »

« Bien évidemment, je l'ai nettoyé... Comme c'est pratique. »

« Vous auriez du... »

il fut tout de suite coupé par Blaine.

« J'aurai du quoi ? Laisser cette insulte horrible sur son casier et laisser tout le lycée la découvrir ce matin ? »

« Je te l'avais dit... » dit Kurt, en regardant Blaine.

« Très bien, je suis fatigué de tout ça, je démissionne immédiatement. » et il se leva et partit brusquement en claquant la porte.

Kurt rassembla ses esprits et venait de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit. Il s'excusa auprès du principal et se dirigeait en courant vers la salle 206. Il ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse et la referma en s'appuyant dos contre elle, regardant Blaine commencer à rassembler toute ses affaires, des larmes commençant à couler malgré lui sur ses joues.

« Ne fais pas ça. » dit-il doucement. Blaine releva la tête.

« Kurt... Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu pleures ? »

« Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul, tu es le seul qui se soit levé pour moi... Je... Je n'y arriverai jamais... Pas sans toi... » dit-il, en baissant les yeux.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas juste... Si je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ça, je n'ai rien à faire ici. » Il se rapprocha de lui. « Je suis désolé. »

« TU NE L'ES PAS ! T'en as rien a foutre de moi, comme tout les autres. » Kurt cria en se tournant brusquement en essayant de sortir.

Blaine, bouleversé, lui attrapa le poignet violemment et le retourna.

« Je ne te laisse pas partir comme ça, calme toi. »

« Aïe ! LAISSE MOI PARTIR. » Kurt le poussa et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs.

Blaine referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de la porte, il était maintenant assis sur le sol quand une tâche rouge sur sa main l'interpella. Il y regarda de plus près et s'aperçut que c'était du sang, il regarda ses mains attentivement mais ne trouva aucune coupure. Tout à coup, tout prenait un sens... C'était la main avec laquelle il avait attrapé le poignet de Kurt, il l'avait entendu gémir de douleur, sa peur dans ses yeux...

« Je suis un imbécile putain ! »

Kurt passa l'après-midi à pleurer dans sa voiture. Il finit par nettoyer sa blessure avec un peu d'eau et un mouchoir et changea de vêtements. Il envoya un texto à Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Blaine **

Mon père m'autorise à sortir après les cours, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir dans un endroit privé maintenant. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Tu m'as manqué... Cette journée craint... J'ai besoin de te voir aussi. Ma loge au bar ? Dans 10 minutes ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

J'arrive.

* * *

_Note : Je viens de terminer le chapitre 28, je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi matin, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire._


	16. Chapitre 16

Kurt était arrivé le premier, les employés du bar l'avaient reconnu et l'avaient fait attendre dans la loge de Blaine sans aucun problème. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Kurt se jeta sur lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi... »

Kurt recula doucement en glissant sa joue contre celle de Blaine, il pencha son front contre le sien et fit glisser son nez contre le sien également. Il déposa un tendre baiser contre ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sans prévenir, il approfondit le baiser avec force, faisant gémir Blaine. Sans détacher leurs lèvres, il claqua la porte derrière Blaine avec son pied et le poussa contre elle. Leurs corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre et Blaine commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, il n'osait pas bouger, il avait peur que si il l'encourageait, ça aboutirait à quelque chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à... Kurt tira sur la chemise de Blaine et glissa ses mains en dessous, retraçant ses abdominaux avec le bout de ses doigts. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble à un rythme effréné. Quand Kurt commença à lui embrasser son menton, son cou et commençait à attraper le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents, Blaine décida qu'il fallait y mettre un terme rapidement.

« Carson... »

« Mmm... »

« Carson, Carson, arrête s'il te plaît... »

« Mmm... Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter ? Mmm... »

« Parce que si tu continues comme ça, awww... Carson, oh mon dieu arrête. »

« Je m'y prend mal ? » Kurt finit par reculer.

« Oh non, ne croit pas ça, tu... C'est plus que parfait mais... Si on ne s'arrête pas là, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter. »

« Oh ! [...] Ce serait bien... » dit Kurt en rougissant.

« Ouai euh... Un peu trop rapide je pense... Je veux dire... Je veux te faire découvrir les choses doucement, que l'on soit à l'aise avec ce que l'on entreprend. »

« Je m'excuse... Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tu m'a tellement manqué et ma journée a été pourrie, et j'avais tellement besoin de toi... Désolé. » fit-il tristement.

« Eh ! Non... C'est ok, je veux dire... Je ne t'en veux pas, ma journée n'a pas été géniale non plus et le fait que tu m'embrasses comme ça... C'était chaud et... Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que toi et moi allons regretter, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Tu es important pour moi Carson, je veux mettre toute les chances de notre côté pour que ça marche. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Tu es tellement incroyable ! Je ne te mérite pas... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Viens par là, allons s'asseoir un moment. » Il lui prit la main et l'attira sur le canapé. « Tu veux me parler de ta journée ? »

« Euh... Pas vraiment... Je... »

« Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je ne veux pas que notre relation aille que dans un seul sens ok ? J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu me fasse confiance, je serai là pour toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis assez doué pour écouter. » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Je te promet que je vais travailler là dessus... Juste, pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît. Raconte moi plutôt ta journée. » dit-il. Même si il savait à quoi s'attendre.

« Ton cousin s'est fait agresser au lycée lundi soir, tu es au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, mon père et mon oncle son très proche. »

« Ok... Il n'y avait pas de témoin, aucune preuve, ils ont tout nié en bloc et ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'ai voulu montrer mon mécontentement au directeur en lui disant que je démissionnait, et Kurt est venu me voir en me demandant de ne pas partir... » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, et il s'est énervé et a voulu s'échapper quand je lui ai attrapé le poignet pour le retenir. Il m'a poussé et est partit. »

« Oh... » dit-il, ne sachant plus où se mettre « Il t'a fait mal ? »

« Non non, mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Ah bon ! » dit-il surpris.

« Je pense que Kurt se fait du mal, Carson. Ça m'inquiète... Tu penses que je devrais contacter son père ? Je veux dire, ce ne sont juste que des présomptions, mais je m'en voudrais si il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Kurt gela sur place et devînt tout blanc.

« Carson... Eh ! Carson ! Tu vas bien ? » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Je... Euh... » Il secoua sa tête vivement « N'en parle pas à son père d'accord ? Promet le moi. Je vais lui parler d'accord, laisse moi essayer de régler ça ok ? »

« Uhm... Comme tu voudras. Tu étais au courant qu'il se faisait intentionnellement du mal ? »

« Oui... Mais je sais qu'il essaie de s'en sortir, il ne le fait pas avec l'intention de mettre fin à sa vie... Il a juste du mal à tout gérer, et quand il se sent dépassé... Je veux dire... Il n'a pas une vie facile comme tu le sais. Laisse moi juste lui parler. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais garder ton poste au lycée, il pourrait avoir besoin de toi là-bas. Il a besoin d'une personne de confiance à qui parler si jamais il se passait quelque chose de plus... » Il fut interrompus par des bruits de sanglots... « Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est trop dur... »

« Pourquoi cette histoire te touche autant ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai été très évasif sur ma famille, Carson. »

« O... Ok. » dit-il un peu hésitant, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

« Je vais juste parler, et une fois que j'aurai terminé, ne dis rien ok. Tu as le droit de savoir alors... J'avais un grand frère, il s'appelait Cooper. Quand il était au lycée, il avait beaucoup de problèmes d'intimidation. C'était un élève brillant en tout, je veux dire, tu l'aurais vu... Il était beau, très intelligent, mais beaucoup trop gentil aussi. Il a commencé à faire les devoirs d'un petit groupe d'élèves pour se faire des amis, ils lui ont demandé de voler des examens... Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'ils se moquaient de lui, il a tout arrêté et l'enfer à commencé pour lui. Je ne peux même pas te dire combien de fois je l'ai vu rentrer de l'école les vêtements déchirés et en pleurs... Une fois, je l'ai vu enlever sa chemise quand je passais devant sa chambre et il avait des ecchymoses partout, j'étais tétanisé, je n'avais que 13 ans à l'époque. J'avais décidé de tout raconter aux parents mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien leur dire, que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre et que c'était moins grave que ça en avait l'air. Nos parents n'ont jamais rien remarqué, il n'avait aucune marque visible sur le visage, et ils rentraient trop tard pour le voir rentrer du lycée comme ça... Un jour, mon frère n'est pas venu me chercher à l'école. Je suis resté à l'école bien après la fin des classes, je suis resté toute la soirée à attendre dans le bureau du directeur. Mon père est venu me chercher ce soir là, il ne m'a pas parlé pendant toute la durée du trajet qui nous ramenait chez nous, ma mère n'était pas à la maison, mon frère non plus, et je commençais à paniquer. Je n'ai pas arrêter de poser des questions à mon père toute la soirée, pendant des heures... Il ne me regardait même pas, il agissait comme si je n'existais pas, il avait préparé le repas, mit la table... Une fois que nous étions assis à table, j'ai continuer de lui poser des questions et il m'a hurler dessus que mon frère était mort, qu'il n'était plus là et que ma mère était à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et je me suis enfermé à clefs pendant un jour entier, un jour à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il s'est suicidé Carson, mon frère s'est suicidé... Nous n'avons jamais su exactement ce qui se passait au lycée, ce qu'il a vécu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais parlé à mes parents, mon grand frère serait peut-être en vie maintenant... » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Blaine... »

« Kurt me refait penser à mon frère tu sais, il a cette peur et cette colère dans son regard... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne supporterai pas de revivre ça. Malgré son comportement je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Où sont tes parents maintenant ? »

« Ils sont mort deux ans plus tard dans un accident de voiture. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère en France. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. » dit-il en faisant des cercles avec la paume de sa main sur son dos. « Viens dans mes bras. »

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour Kurt ? »

« Je te promet que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider... »

Kurt se sentait tellement coupable de lui mentir comme ça, il se détestait en ce moment. Blaine venait de lui parler de sa famille, il lui avait ouvert son cœur et il ne voulait pas lui briser une deuxième fois ce soir, il ne le mérite pas, il ne méritait pas Blaine. Il remua maladroitement et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé Blaine, je dois partir... »

« Oh... T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ? »

« Mon père m'attend tôt... » encore un mensonge...

« Bien... Tu m'appelles quand tu rentres ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carson ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? »

« Je... »

« Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie, je n'ai jamais raconté cette partie de ma vie à personne avant toi... Je pensais que... Je... Non... » et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Kurt ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

« Non non je ne te quitte pas, Blaine... Pardonne moi, c'est stupide, je suis stupide... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, arrête, arrête... »

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible pour qu'il ressente à quel point il comptait pour lui.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. » dit Kurt.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui idiot. Oui c'est vrai. »

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

« Pareil ici. J'envoie un message à mon père, je vais lui dire que je vais rentrer dans une heure ou deux, ça te va ? Je crois que quelqu'un a besoin de pas mal de câlins ce soir... »

« Merci Carson... Je le crois aussi. » dit-il, avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es un dork... »

« Tu crois ? » dit-il, en faisant la moue.

* * *

_Note : Séquence émotion, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai raconté l'histoire de Blaine. J'espère que j'arrive à vous transmettre toute les émotions que je ressens en vous racontant l'histoire. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux ! Vous êtes tellement impatient, j'adore ça ;) J'ai des fois l'impression de vous torturer en lisant vos commentaires ! Je ne veux pas publier trop vite car quand j'aurai tout publié, vous n'en aurez plus 3 par semaine mais plutôt 1 ou 2, le temps que j'écrive, ce ne serait pas cool non ? PS : Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 30 et je vous avouerai que je suis aussi accro à mon histoire que vous ! LOL, à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre :)_


	17. Chapitre 17

Mercredi matin

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Merci encore pour hier soir, merci de m'avoir écouté et pour être resté. Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile mais ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler. Je comprends que tu ai pris peur... Je te fais totalement confiance, c'est une première que je m'ouvre complètement à quelqu'un, tu me fais me sentir bien, j'aimerai t'avoir près de moi tous les jours... Bonne journée Carson. PS : j'ai décidé de reprendre mon poste au lycée, je veux garder un œil sur ton cousin.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Il va se sentir soulagé, j'en suis sûr. J'ai discuté un peu avec mon père ce matin, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas moyen que l'on se voit avant vendredi soir :( J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'aime absolument tout de toi, et j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi honnête avec toi que tu l'es avec moi. J'ai tellement à te dire... Je pense que vendredi soir, nous devrions avoir une discussion. Bonne journée Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

Je suis content que tu sois prêt à faire l'effort de me parler de ta vie, c'est important pour moi. ça sera une nouvelle étape dans notre relation.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** 7

J'ai pris conscience que si nous voulons avancer... Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Je dois y aller, je te téléphone ce soir ok.

* * *

**Pour Carson**

à ce soir.

* * *

Arrivé au lycée, il fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait une altercation dehors. Il se rapprocha un peu pour voir, et apparemment Rachel, entourée de Tina, Mercedes et Artie, étaient en train de crier sur Puck et sa bande. Quand il s'approcha suffisamment pour être vu, il s'arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Kurt ! » dit Puck « C'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ? Tu as été agressé par Rick et sa bande ? »

« Oui. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà n'est ce pas ? J'ai plus confiance en Rachel et le Glee club qu'en toi et ta bande, et vu que vous étiez les seuls au courant, je suppose que la fuite vient de toi, non ? »

« Nous n'avons rien dit ok ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'au début nous avions pensé à tout dire, mais on ne l'a pas fait ok ! On est tellement désolé, il a dû nous entendre en parler quand nous étions dans les gradins l'autre jour. »

« C'est ça... » dit Rachel, énervée.

« Oh la ferme toi. »

« ça suffit ! » cria t-il. « Ça ne changera rien. C'est fait maintenant... Viens Rachel, on s'en va, on va être en retard en cours. »

Kurt et Rachel se retournèrent pour partir mais Puck l'attrapa par le bras pour lui parler.

« Kurt, on va te protéger ok, je sais de quoi ils sont capable et... Juste... Ne sors pas dans les couloirs tout seul ok. Je te donne mon numéro de portable au cas ou tu aurais un problème ok ? »

Kurt le regarda bizarrement, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre tout ça. Etait-il sincère ? Est-il ami avec Rick ? Toute cette soudaine gentillesse lui paraissait étrange...

« Euh... Ok. Bye les gars. »

Après quelques minutes, Puck et les gars se retrouvèrent seul à l'extérieur.

« On a merdé ! » dit Jesse.

« Sacrément. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon quoi les gars avaient l'intention de donner une bonne leçon à Kurt car il est allé les dénoncer... Il est dans la merde, on peut pas les laisser faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » dit Karofsky.

« Il faut qu'on le surveille chacun notre tour, il ne faut pas le laisser seul une minute ok ? Ils vont profiter de la moindre occasion pour le coincer. Je pense qu'ils ne referont pas l'erreur de faire ça au lycée donc, soyez vigilant pendant les pauses à l'extérieur, et surtout en fin de journée quand il va chercher sa voiture. J'ai remarqué qu'il se garait assez loin, deux rues plus haut... »

« Ok. » répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Alors Kurt, ça va mieux ? » dit Rachel.

« ça va Rachel, merci. Au fait, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ce soir ? On pourrait discuter sur le chemin qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ce serait cool, je vais prévenir mon père que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne me chercher d'accord. »

« Ok, on se retrouve à ma voiture après les cours. Tu sais où je suis garé ? »

« Oui, oui... Pourquoi tu te gares si loin d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour me changer... Je ne porte pas du tout ce genre de vêtements comme tu l'a vu la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi... Je ne me change pas chez moi, mon père n'apprécie pas ce genre de tenues... »

« Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »

« Bien sûr. On a pas de cours ensemble ce matin, alors je suppose que l'on se verra au déjeuner. À plus tard Rachel. »

« Bye. »

La journée s'était passé étonnement bien au vue des circonstances des jours passés. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa voiture mais il fut arrêté par Jake.

« Kurt, attends... Je t'accompagne à ta voiture. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Tu ne devrais pas marcher tout seul... On ne sait jamais. »

« écoute, t'es gentil mais on est en plein jour et de toute façon, Rachel doit me rejoindre dans quelques minutes je la ramène chez elle, alors tu peux aller dire à Puck que je te relève de tes fonctions ok ? »

« Bien... Je suppose que si Rachel t'accompagne... à demain alors. »

« Ouai c'est ça, à demain. » dit-il, en secouant la tête.

Au même moment...

« Rachel, Rachel. »

« Finn ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Monsieur Schuester veut nous voir pour planifier notre prochain duo pour les régionales. »

« Kurt m'attend... »

« Il n'y en aura pas pour très longtemps je pense. »

« Ok, je viens. Laisse moi le temps d'envoyer un message à Kurt et à mon père pour qu'il passe me chercher plus tard. »

* * *

**Pour Papa**

En fait j'ai répétition avec Mr Schuester et Finn pour travailler notre duo ce soir, je ne rentre donc pas avec Kurt. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini. Bisous.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Mr Schuester veut me voir avec Finn ce soir, à propos des régionales, je ne pense pas que j'en aurai pour très longtemps mais je ne veux pas te faire attendre... On remet ça à une prochaine fois ok ( :

* * *

Quand Kurt a lu le message de Rachel, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, mais se dirigea vers sa voiture tranquillement. Quand il ouvrit sa portière, il fut happer par derrière, on lui banda les yeux et le bâillonna. Il était certain que c'était Rick et sa bande, ce qui le paniqua encore plus. Il fut traîner à l'abri des regards derrière sa voiture et ils ont commencé par l'attacher à un arbre et à le battre. Il avait mal partout, il sentit son t-shirt être déchiré et il fut surprit de sentir quelque chose de froid contre sa poitrine, vu l'odeur extrêmement forte, il en déduit que c'était une bombe de peinture.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine rentrait tranquillement en voiture chez lui quand il fut interpellé par une voiture sur le bas côté, la portière conducteur était grande ouverte et il n'y avait personne autour, il ralentit un peu et vit un sac à dos posé sur le sol à côté de la voiture, ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant et il freina un grand coup. Il venait de reconnaître le sac à dos de Kurt, il se gara sur le côté et sortit en courant et en appelant Kurt. Rick et sa bande l'on entendu et s'enfuirent en courant dans l'autre sens. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, ligoté à l'arbre juste derrière la voiture, il fut horrifié, son torse était à moitié nu, et le mot « Salope » était inscrit en grosse lettre rouge sur sa poitrine.

« KURT ! Oh mon dieu non... Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait... » Blaine s'empressa de lui enlever tout ses liens. « Je t'emmène chez ton père tout de suite. »

« NON. » hurla t-il « Tu veux vraiment qu'il me voit comme ça ? Tu es fou ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Prend la tenue qui est sur les sièges arrière de ma voiture. Est-ce que tu peux me ramener au lycée pour que j'aille me laver et me changer s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui... Oui, bien sûr... Comme tu voudras. »

« Oh, envoie un message à mon père pour lui dire que je serai un peu en retard mais que je suis avec toi ok, je ne veux pas qu'il panique. »

« Ok. »

* * *

_NOTE : Aujourd'hui c'est le 3 ème anniversaire du premier baiser de Klaine, donc, j'ai décidé de poster 2 chapitres aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous serez tous content eh eh. Je sais qu'il y en a qui le seront._


	18. Chapitre 18

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Chapitre traitant de violences, d'automutilation et de viol. Si vous êtes sensible, s'il vous plaît, ne pas lire ce chapitre.

Le trajet fut court et silencieux, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Arrivés sur place, Blaine l'aida à sortir de la voiture et il se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires du lycée.

« Tiens, ta tenue... ça va aller pour te déshabiller ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux m'aider ? »

« Kurt... Ok, j'abandonne avec toi. Je t'attend sur le banc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... N'hésite pas. »

« Ok. » répondit-il, plus sérieusement.

Kurt enleva délicatement le reste de son t-shirt déchiré, il se pencha pour enlever ses chaussettes mais gémit de douleur.

« Aww... Merde. »

« Kurt ? Tu va bien ? »

« Je suis en pleine forme. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Blaine secoua la tête en soufflant.

Il fait glisser son pantalon et son caleçon en même temps, et resta un petit moment, l'eau chaude glissant sur son corps meurtri, ça lui faisait tellement de bien... Quand il commença à essayer d'enlever la peinture qu'il avait sur le torse, il n'y arrivait pas. Plus il frottait et plus il s'énervait... Il finit par crier, ce qui fit sursauter Blaine.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE. »

« Kurt ! Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kurt commença à pleurer silencieusement, décidant de ne pas répondre à Blaine. Il éteignit l'eau, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre le mur en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

« Kurt... Kurt ? Tu me fais peur, parle moi, dis moi ce qui se passe... Tu veux que je vienne ? » Toujours pas de réponse... Il regarda autour de lui par précaution et s'approcha des douches. « Kurt... J'entre d'accord. »

Kurt se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes en reniflant. Blaine fut soulagé qu'il avait au moins une serviette autour de la taille.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La peinture ne s'enlève pas... »

« Attends... Je crois qu'il y a de l'alcool dans la trousse à pharmacie du vestiaire, ça devrait aider à dissoudre la peinture. »

« Merci Blaine. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Kurt se calma quand il vit Blaine revenir, il se baissa près de lui et d'une voix calme dit :

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Je... Euh... Si tu veux. » dit-il, en rougissant.

Blaine prit la compresse alcoolisée et commença à frotter doucement les traces de peintures, ça avait l'air de fonctionner, il n'y avait presque plus de traces déjà.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais être renvoyé si quelqu'un te surprenait ici avec moi ? »

« Je t'avouerai que je ne m'inquiète pas de ça en ce moment... Kurt... Tu as vu le nombre d'ecchymoses qui commencent à apparaître sur ton torse et sur ton ventre ! »

« Je vais survivre. »

« Personne ne devrait à avoir à passer par là Kurt... »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » dit-il, exaspéré. « Tant que ce n'est que ça... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tant que ce n'est que ça ! »

« Laisse tomber ok, je vais m'habiller maintenant, alors à moins que tu comptes rester à me regarder... »

« Je... Ouai... Je te laisse, je t'attends de l'autre côté. »

Une fois habillé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un pantalon de costume et une chemise, il commença à paniquer, et si Blaine faisait le rapprochement avec Carson... Il mit ses cheveux en désordre et laissa sa boucle d'oreille en place, en espérant que cela serait suffisant... Il sortit doucement, légèrement timide en baissant la tête.

« Kurt ! » fit Blaine complètement surpris. « Tes vêtements... Je... Ce n'est... Tellement pas toi... »

« Oh ! Merci du compliment. » Blaine secoua la tête l'air incrédule. « Viens t'asseoir près de moi une minute. »

« Non, je vais y aller. »

« Tu ne vas nul part tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliqué ce qui se passe. »

« Comme si tu pouvais me forcer à rester. » dit-il, en souriant.

« Je crois bien que je peux. J'ai fermé le vestiaire à clef, et la clef est dans la poche de mon pantalon. » dit-il, en tapant sur sa poche.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »

« J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça au lycée. Je soutiens que tu devrais aller à Dalton, ils ont une tolérance zéro en ce qui concerne l'intimidation, tu y serais en sécurité, je peux te faire une recommandation si tu le souhaite. »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Parce que... Je sais que tu crois que tout le monde s'en fout de toi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je me soucie de toi Kurt. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, quand Blaine a tenté d'essuyer ses larmes. Il lui repoussa la main violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Je... Tu pleurais alors... » dit Blaine, encore choqué par sa réaction.

« Je ne pleure pas ok ! »

« Kurt... »

« Arrête avec ça, tu me gonfle à la fin. »

« Non, toi arrête. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle. Non mais regarde toi ! Tu veux jouer au dur, tu t'habille comme un voyou, et même quand tu pleures tu prétends le contraire... » dit Blaine, en haussant la voix.

« Très bien. Je vois que tu ne vas jamais me lâcher alors, ouvre bien tes oreilles et écoute bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas ok ? » Blaine hôcha la tête. « Tu as raison, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Oui ce n'est pas moi, tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'habille comme ça ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? » Le ton de Kurt commençait à sérieusement monter, et il se mit en colère. Une colère si forte qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait toute cette rage au fond de lui. « Je vais te le dire. Ma première année de lycée a été géniale, une première année tranquille, j'avais des amis, j'étais heureux et en confiance. J'ai commencé à bien m'habiller, à faire attention à mon image... J'ai vite attiré l'attention en deuxième année. Je m'étais inscrit au Glee club et avait décidé de ne pas cacher qui j'étais vraiment, que j'étais gay et que j'en étais fière. L'enfer a commencé pour moi, pas uniquement avec de l'intimidation et des coups comme tu en as été témoin ici. »

« Tu me fais peur Kurt. »

« Tu as demandé, tu veux savoir, alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant. ça a débuter par de l'intimidation comme ici, j'ai été poussé dans les casiers quotidiennement, jeter dans les poubelles durant les interclasses, je ne peux même pas te dire combien de fois on m'a lancé des slushies en plein visage... »

Il fut coupé par Blaine.

« Mais si tu as vécu tout ça et que tu en as souffert... Pourquoi tu le fais aux autres ?»

Kurt se mit dans une rage folle.

« LAISSE MOI PARLER ! Tout d'abord je n'ai jamais tabassé personne, ni jeté personne dans les poubelles ok ! Et je n'ai pas fini, alors arrête de m'interrompre ! » Blaine se sentait très mal à l'aise en ce moment. « Je n'était pas le seul gay au lycée, mais ça je ne le savais pas... » dit-il, se calmant. « Deux de ces garçons de l'équipe de football m'ont attrapé une fois, l'un m'a immobilisé et l'autre m'a embrassé en fourrant sa langue dégueulasse dans ma bouche. Voilà à quoi a ressemblé mon premier baiser. » dit-il, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Kurt... Je suis vraiment... » Il fut coupé par Kurt

« LA FERME, ta pitié ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai pas fini. Un jour ils étaient quatre et m'ont emmené dans les vestiaires, l'un d'eux m'a demandé de le toucher. » Kurt sanglotait maintenant, les souvenirs remontant peu à peu à la surface. « J'ai refusé... Il m'a donné un grand coup de poing dans le ventre et les 3 autres m'ont mit à genou devant lui. Il a commencé à défaire sa ceinture et m'a regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant que je n'aurai pas du refuser, qu'il allait me punir et que j'allais devoir le sucer. »

Blaine, choqué par ce qu'il entendait, demanda à Kurt d'arrêter.

« Kurt, tais toi... Arrête maintenant. »

« Je suis sûr que tu veux des détails, c'est bien ça que tu voulais non ? Alors tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout maintenant. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et a littéralement baisé ma bouche si profond que j'ai fini par vomir. Il a recommencé la semaine d'après, puis toute les semaines. Je me dégoûtais tellement... Alors j'ai commencé à me faire du mal. » Il remonta ses manches pour lui montrer une coupure récente et d'autres cicatrices plus ancienne. Blaine détourna les yeux. « Un jour, un des gars m'a emmené seul, il a baissé mon pantalon et m'a jeté sur le sol... »

« TAIS TOI KURT, TAIS TOI JE T'EN PRIE ARRETE ! » Blaine se leva précipitamment pour le secouer par les épaules « Tais toi... » dit-il en pleurant et en posant ses mains sur son visage. « Je t'en prie, tais toi... »

Voir Blaine pleurer comme ça était trop dur à gérer pour lui, ils étaient tous les deux en larmes et Kurt pouvait sentir la respiration haletante de Blaine sur ses lèvres, il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer la courte distance qui les séparait, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Blaine, prit par surprise, ne bougea pas, il n'a même pas sentit que Kurt avait plongé sa main dans sa poche pour y récupérer la clef. Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » et il partit en laissant Blaine, complètement abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

_Note : j'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite, exactement de la façon dont les images de l'histoire me venait en tête. J'aimerai beaucoup que ceux qui l'ont lu me donne leurs avis sur ce chapitre, ce que vous avez pensez et ressentit en le lisant. PS : Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 32, 104 pages déjà ! Bon week-end à tous et à Lundi pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	19. Chapitre 19

Une fois qu'il eut reprit lentement ses esprits, Blaine rentra chez lui. Il se posait tout un tas de question en chemin. Fallait-il qu'il appelle le père de Kurt pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ? Kurt était-il en grand danger après ce qui venait d'arriver ? Devait-il démissionner après s'être fait embrasser par un adolescent de 17 ans ? Il était presque arrivé chez lui quand il décida de faire demi tour. Il fallait qu'il voit Burt, il savait très bien que Kurt serait trop fière pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Arrivé au garage, il ne vit personne dans l'atelier, alors il décida d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Burt.

« Entrez. » Blaine ouvrit lentement la porte. « Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je... Euh... Je dois vous parler de Kurt. »

« Tu es tout blanc ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il va bien ? Où est-il ? » dit Burt, commençant à paniquer.

« Je pense qu'il est rentré chez vous. »

« Oh... Bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eu une autre altercation c'est ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. Celle-ci est arrivée en pleine rue, au moment où il avait rejoint sa voiture. Ils l'ont attaché à un arbre et battu sévèrement, ils ont même été jusqu'à déchirer son t-shirt et peindre une insulte sur son torse. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Burt consterné en s'asseyant. « Il faut que l'on aille porter plainte tout de suite. »

« Je crains que cela ne servirait à rien, il sait qui c'est, mais n'a aucune preuve... Ces gamins sont malins, ils lui ont bandé les yeux et il n'a même pas entendu leurs voix... »

« Que suggères-tu alors ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'il soit transféré à la Dalton Académie, c'est là-bas que j'ai fais mes études. Ils ont une politique de tolérance zéro en ce qui concerne l'intimidation et la violence. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que votre fils soit en sécurité. »

« Je le pense aussi, mais... » dit Burt complètement décontenancé « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces dernières années et la première attaque, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur le site de l'école et... C'est une école privée qui coûte très chère... Je pense que je n'ai même pas cette somme sur l'ensemble de mes comptes en banque... »

« On va trouver une solution, peut-être une bourse... »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils donneraient une bourse à un élève qui s'est fait renvoyer de deux lycées déjà ! Sérieusement ? »

« Je vais essayer de faire marcher mes relations, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit transféré le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, il serait préférable de ne pas le renvoyer au lycée pour l'instant, ce que j'ai vu ce soir m'a vraiment fait peur... »

« Kurt ne va pas être très heureux... »

« Je me doute bien, mais vous... Tu dois lui faire comprendre que nous faisons ça pour son bien, pour sa sécurité. »

« Je vais rentrer à la maison pour voir comment il va. » Burt se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Fais tout ce qu'il faudra pour protéger mon fils Blaine, je te fais entièrement confiance. Promet le moi. »

« Je te promet qu'ils ne le toucheront plus... »

« Merci. Tu es un peu son ange gardien... Je suis reconnaissant que tu ai vu que Kurt en valait la peine, qu'il mérite d'être heureux... » Burt se mit à pleurer. « Viens là... » Il ouvrit les bras. « Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu essaies de faire. »

« De rien. Allez le retrouver maintenant, il a besoin de vous. »

« Ouai... Tu passes quand tu veux ok. Je suis ici de 8h à 18h30/19h, ça dépend. Donne moi des nouvelles quand Kurt pourra être transféré, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, je viendrai en personne. »

Quand Burt rentra chez lui, il trouva Kurt en train de lire un magazine de mode sur le canapé, comme si de rien n'était.

« Papa ! Ça a été ta journée ? »

« Kurt... Stop. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je sais tout... Blaine est passé me voir au garage. »

« Il fallait s'en douter... Ce n'est rien... »

« Ce n'est rien ! Kurt... Arrête de prétendre que ce n'est rien, c'est moi, ton père... Je t'aime Kurt... Et je ne supporte plus qu'on te fasse du mal. »

« Papa... »

« Laisse moi parler fils. Blaine et moi avons décidé de te faire transférer le plus tôt possible à la Dalton Académie. »

« Qu'est-ce que Blaine a à voir avec ça ! » dit-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider à y entrer... Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te faire du mal, ma décision est prise. En attendant, tu as interdiction de remettre les pieds à McKinley, tu m'entends ? »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Kurt, je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir tes amis, tu sais que Rachel est la bienvenue à la maison quand elle le souhaite. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'ai fais des recherches sur l'école... Je ne peux pas croire que tu payes pour ça... Il ne faut pas... »

« Il ne faut pas quoi ? Garder mon fils en sécurité ? Vouloir que mon fils soit heureux ? Le voir réussir ? » Burt se mit à pleurer. « Je t'aime tellement Kurt, je n'ai plus que toi mon fils... Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il t'arrivait quelque chose... »

Kurt se leva et alla étreindre son père.

« Je t'aime aussi papa... Tu sais que j'ai probablement ruiné toute mes chances de rentrer dans cette école depuis que je me suis fais virer de deux lycées, hein ? »

« J'ai confiance en Blaine, laissons le faire ce qu'il a à faire. C'est un garçon vraiment bien tu sais... Si il arrive à te faire rentrer à Dalton, je pense que tu devrais le remercier. Il se bat tellement pour toi... »

« huh, huh... Je le ferai. »

« Allez, on mange un truc vite fait et après au lit... La journée a été difficile, tu as besoin de repos. »

« Spaghettis ? »

« Ok pour des Spaghettis. »

Après le repas, Kurt s'était fait une raison, il savait au fond de lui que son père et Blaine avaient raison, tout cela avait assez duré. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre eux. Peut-être que ce serait un nouveau commencement, un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie après tout... Il se sentait même presque soulagé... Un poids en moins sur la poitrine, mais il savait qu'il aurait à dire toute la vérité à Blaine à propos de Carson. Demain jeudi, ça veut dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'à peine deux jours... Dans deux jours il serait fixé sur son sort avec Blaine, il espérait vraiment que leurs sentiments mutuel l'emporteraient sur tout ses mensonges... ça prendrait peut-être du temps, mais il savait que ses sentiments pour Blaine étaient sincère, et il savait aussi que Blaine avait des sentiments pour lui... Il lui restait encore à l'appeler d'ailleurs.

Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro.

« Blaine ? »

« Carson c'est toi ? Dieu que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix. »

« Mon père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pour Kurt. »

« Oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

« C'est bien ce que tu essaies de faire pour lui. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il reste dans cette école... » dit-il, un peu énervé.

« J'ai cru comprendre ça... »

« Excuse moi... Tu vois, ce soir c'est moi qui n'est pas très envie de raconter ma journée... Je passe mon tour. »

« Je comprends... Tu me manques Blaine. » dit-il, tristement.

« Tu me manques aussi... Je dois pourtant t'avouer quelque chose. » dit-il, gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il, totalement oublier ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

« Ne te mets pas en colère d'accord ? »

« Blaine, juste... Dis moi ok. »

« Ton cousin m'a embrassé ce soir. Il m'a raconté des choses horribles sur son passé, il était complètement bouleversé, moi aussi par la même occasion, et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit... J'avais ses lèvres sur les miennes... Je suis désolé. »

« [...] »

« Carson ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Kurt se racla la gorge.

« Oui, bien sûr que je suis là, je veux dire, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est lui qui t'a embrassé non ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« Merci d'être si compréhensif. Tu comptes tellement pour moi... J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. »

« Arrête... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je crois que je vais me coucher de bonne heure, je commence vraiment à être fatigué. »

« ça a à voir avec notre conversation ? »

« Blaine... Je suis juste fatigué ok, on se voit vendredi comme prévu. Tu m'appelles demain ? »

« Bien sûr... Bonne nuit Carson. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

En raccrochant, Blaine s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il fut soulagé que Carson l'a bien prit. Pourtant il se sentait coupable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser avec Kurt. Ce frisson qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'a embrassé... C'était tellement intense ! L'espace d'une seconde, il avait été persuadé d'embrasser Carson, c'est fou... Oui... Complètement fou, se dit-il. Il s'endormit en l'espace de quelques instants. Cette nuit là fut remplie de rêves avec beaucoup de confusion.

* * *

_**NOTE :** Prochain chapitre mercredi matin comme d'habitude. J'ai adoré lire tout vos commentaires pour le précédent chapitre, merci à tous ! à tout ceux qui se posent la question : Quand est-ce que Blaine va tout découvrir ? Nous sommes très très proche du but, encore un tout petit peu de patience ;) Mon compte twitter est ClaireDie pour ceux qui voudraient discuter, juste un petit rappel eh eh :) PS : Je viens de terminer le chapitre 34._


	20. Chapitre 20

Jeudi matin Kurt s'est réveillé à 7h, comme à son habitude durant les jours de classes. Il s'était habillé et avait mit son jean, un t-shirt blanc et son blouson de cuir dans un sac de sport. Quand il referma le sac, il souffla et s'assit sur son lit... Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'allait pas en cours ce matin ! Il monta et alla directement rejoindre son père qui était en train de petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour papa. »

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« J'ai mal partout... Dis... Que suis-je supposé faire de ma journée ? »

« Tu peux venir au garage avec moi si tu le souhaite, on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et parler... Tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'aurai une combinaison de protection pour protéger ma tenue ? »

« Bien sûr... Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une tâche sur ta chemise à 95$ ! Je préfère éviter les ennuis. » dit-il, en riant.

« Très drôle... »

« Sinon, tu peux mettre ses vêtements que tu mets au lycée... » dit-il, embarrassé.

« Je ne veux plus jamais les porter. J'en ai fini avec ça... Ce n'est pas moi, tu ne me verra plus jamais habillé comme ça. »

« Content de l'entendre. Tu sais que si tu es pris dans cette école privée, tu devras porter cet uniforme bleu marine. »

« Je m'en souviens... J'ai été voir sur le site, c'est un costume... Du moment qu'il est bien coupé... Une chance qu'il soit bleu, c'est ma couleur. » dit-il, esquissant un sourire.

« Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. »

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine se préparait pour allez rendre une petite visite au directeur de la Dalton Académie. Il lui avait envoyé un e-mail dans la soirée d'hier pour lui dire qu'il passerait en début de matinée. Arrivé là-bas il fut un peu nostalgique, dieu sait qu'il avait adoré venir au lycée ici. Quand sa grand-mère l'avait envoyé en pension à Dalton, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la quitter, ce qui était normal après tout, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais quand elle lui avait dit que c'était là-bas que son père avait étudié, quelque chose lui disait qu'il aimerait cette école. Même si il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis... Eh oui, Blaine était bien trop occupé à exceller dans toute les matières, travailler dur en tant que soliste principal des Warblers, travailler ses propres compositions musicales, ses chansons... Il avait eu un petit-ami à l'époque... Il souriait en y repensant, Lens, leurs chemins avaient prit des directions différente à la fin de leurs études, la vie est ainsi faite... Il n'avait aucun regret, il ne croyait pas au grand amour. Que sait-on de l'amour quand on a que 17/18 ans ! Il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Mr Marshall. »

« Blaine ! Tu n'as pas changé, combien de temps maintenant ? 7 ans ? »

«Oui, presque. »

« J'ai été un peu surpris en lisant ton e-mail hier soir, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'anciens étudiants qui reprennent contact avec nous. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je suis professeur de Mathématiques à McKinley maintenant. »

« Mais je croyais que... »

« Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de gratifiant, d'aider les élèves est quelque chose de vraiment très enrichissant. »

« Je trouve ça bien... De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Eh bien justement, je suis en train d'aider un élève qui est victime d'intimidation, un groupe d'élèves homophobe lui font vivre un enfer et ils s'arrangent pour qu'il n'y ait pas de preuve à chaque fois. Son père aimerait le faire transférer ici pour qu'il se soit en sécurité. Voilà son dossier. »

Il lui tendit le dossier scolaire de Kurt, le directeur prit quelques minutes pour le lire et commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils... Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Blaine ! Il a un dossier très chargé... Son père est au courant du coût de cette école ? »

« En ce qui concerne son dossier, c'est un élève qui certes à fait pas mal d'erreurs... En grande partie car il s'est toujours sentit menacé. Il a vécu des choses vraiment atroces en deuxième année, il s'est construit une façade en reniant qui il est vraiment. Il a vraiment besoin de reprendre confiance en lui et de ne pas avoir peur d'être qui il est vraiment. Kurt a vraiment besoin de rentrer dans cette école. En ce qui concerne le coût, son père et moi nous demandions si il n'était pas possible pour lui d'avoir une bourse. »

« Blaine... »

« Ne dites pas non tout de suite. Cette école est sa dernière chance, je ne vous demanderai pas ça si je n'était pas persuadé que Kurt était quelqu'un de bien au fond de lui, sa vie est peut-être en danger... »

« Je ne sais pas... Je peux peut-être lui obtenir une aide qui couvrirait ¼ de sa scolarité mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux. L'année scolaire est déjà commencée et nous avons distribué l'ensemble de nos bourses actuellement. »

« C'est mieux que rien, je vais en discuter avec son père ce soir, mais vous seriez d'accord pour l'aider ? »

« Si son père peut payer le reste de sa scolarité... Je suppose que oui. Je m'en remet à ton jugement Blaine, tu as été sans doute le meilleur élève que nous ayons eu alors... » Blaine se leva brusquement pour lui serrer la main.

« Merci... Merci beaucoup Monsieur Marshall. »

« De rien... Je suppose que nous allons nous revoir bientôt ? »

« Je pense que je viendrais avec son père le jour de son inscription, je compte suivre son parcours. »

« Ce qui est consciencieux de ta part, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci. »

Il le salua et partit directement au lycée, il avait 2 heures de cours ce matin et 3 heures cet après-midi. Il passerait voir Burt après au garage. Kurt avait vraiment apprécié cette journée avec son père, au début ça avait été un peu difficile, il a passé tellement de mois à tout lui cacher, lui mentir... Il avait envie de changer les choses, et ça commençait avec son père aujourd'hui. La façon dont la journée se terminait était plutôt agréable, ils arrivaient même à plaisanter ensemble comme avant, Kurt se sentait libéré et heureux d'avoir une relation franche avec lui.

« Eh papa, tu veux que j'aille nous chercher des cafés au Starbucks ? »

« Bonne idée fils, je ne dis pas non. Ça m'a manqué tu sais... Toi et moi... Parler, te voir sourire surtout. »

« à moi aussi... Je t'aime papa, je reviens bientôt. Comme d'habitude ? »

« Yup, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kurt enleva sa combinaison de protection et défroissa un peu sa chemise et son pantalon de costume avant de se diriger vers le Starbucks. Ça avait vraiment été une bonne journée.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit partit, Blaine entra dans le garage pour voir Burt.

« Blaine ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. As-tu des nouvelles ? »

« Bonsoir Burt. Effectivement, je suis allé voir le directeur de Dalton ce matin, il serait prêt à prendre votre fils... »

« C'est génial ! » dit-il, l'air enjoué.

« Oui... En ce qui concerne les bourses, elles ont toute été attribuées déjà... »

« Oh... »

« Mais j'ai un peu insisté, et ils peuvent financer ¼ de son année. »

« Blaine, je ne sais pas comment te remercier... J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas financer une telle somme... Je dois réfléchir à des solutions. » Il se gratta la tête et la secoua. « Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il n'y entre pas, je veux dire... Tu t'es tellement démené pour lui... Mon fils mérite d'être en sécurité, je vais trouver une solution... Il le faut. Attend moi une minute je monte voir quelque chose au bureau. »

« J'attends. »

Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres, les cafés à la mains, entra dans le garage en baissant la tête, faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber. Il avait prit quelques cookies en plus, il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable avant le repas mais il s'en fichait. Il avait envie de célébrer cette journée avec son père.

« Hey Carson ! »

Kurt gela sur place et lâcha le plateau de cafés, ils se déversaient partout sur le sol et sur ses chaussures, la seule chose qui lui restait dans les mains était le sachet de cookies.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il, complètement paniqué.

« Je suis passé voir ton oncle à propos du transfert de Kurt à Dalton. Je suis tellement content de te voir. Je suis tellement désolé pour les cafés, dès que j'en ai fini avec ton oncle, je cours en acheter d'autre. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à passer par dessus la mare de café et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué. »

« Euh... Tu ne veux pas que nous sortions ? »

« Ton oncle m'a demandé de l'attendre là. »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. » Burt dit, en descendant les escaliers.

Kurt sursauta et recula de Blaine immédiatement.

« Kurt ! Tu es déjà rentré... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux cafés ? »

Blaine regarda partout autour de lui et son regard se posa sur Carson... Des milliers de choses lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant, mais un sentiment a été plus fort que toute les autres choses... La colère.

« Kurt... Je ne peux pas le croire. » chuchota t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé Burt, je dois partir immédiatement, j'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous. »

« Oh, bien... On se tient au courant par téléphone. »

« Pas de problème. Au revoir. »

« Blaine... » dit Kurt, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Et Blaine sortit d'un pas décidé.

« Papa, est-ce que je peux y aller... Je... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, s'il te plaît. »

« Kurt, tu pleures ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je dois le rattraper, il le faut... Je suis désolé. » Il posa le sachet de cookies et partit en courant dehors. « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. »

« Kurt... Kurt ! » il était déjà parti.

* * *

_Note : Et voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous, vous savez enfin comment Blaine a tout découvert. Je le pressentiment que bon nombre d'entre vous vont me demander la suite de ce chapitre avant samedi... J'attends de voir... C'est quand même dommage, lui qui comptait tout lui dire vendredi... Encore un rebondissement eh eh ;) PS : le chapitre 35 est terminé. Bon mercredi à tous ! Je ne sais pas du tout combien je vais écrire de chapitre encore, vous êtes pressés que ça s'arrête ? _


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou, aujourd'hui, 20 Mars, c'est la journée internationale du bonheur, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferai plaisir d'avoir un autre chapitre avant Samedi ;)**

* * *

« BLAINE, BLAINE, attends-moi... Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Blaine, furieux, stoppa et se retourna.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai raconté des choses que je n'avais jamais dite à personne auparavant, je pensais que cette fois-ci c'était différent, comme j'ai été stupide. »

« Et tu sais des choses que même mon père ne sait pas... Tu dois savoir que mis à part cette histoire d'âge et d'université, tout le reste était vrai. »

« Je ne te crois pas, tu as perdu ma confiance Kurt. »

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je voulais que l'on discute demain soir ? Je voulais te dire toute la vérité, je te le jure, je comptais tout te dire... S'il te plaît. »

« Encore des mensonges... Laisse moi tranquille. Je viendrai le jour de ton admission à Dalton et après je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu m'entends ? » dit-il, complètement en colère.

Le cœur de Kurt se déchira en entendant ces mots, les larmes coulaient sur son visage et les larmes embuaient sa vision.

« Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît... »

« Au revoir. »

Kurt l'attrapa par le bras.

« Donne moi une chance d'arranger les choses s'il te plaît. »

« LACHE MOI je t'ai dit. C'est fini. J'en ai fini avec toi, tu comprends ça ! »

« Pardonne moi. »

« Tu m'as trahi... J'avais des sentiments pour Carson, de réel sentiments... Je suis si stupide. » dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis tombé pour de toi dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré au lycée Blaine... »

« Ne me parle pas de ça ! Tu n'as que 17 ans Kurt. Une relation est basée sur la confiance, et je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait. »

Et Blaine partit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture, complètement bouleversé. Une fois enfermé dans sa voiture, il cria :

« ET MERDE, PUTAIN ! »

Il rentra chez lui complètement perdu et désemparé. À peine avait-il claqué la porte qu'il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur d'à côté, il cria de douleur en s'asseyant sur le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ! Ce week-end, il était prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments, Carson était juste parfait pour lui, leurs conversations étaient inépuisable, il était drôle, incroyablement sexy, gentil, il avait des yeux incroyable... C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une confiance aveugle en quelqu'un et il se sentait trahi.

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il réussit à envoyer un texto à son père vite fait avant de rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Pour papa**

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je suis rentré à la maison, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord.

* * *

Quand Burt rentra à la maison, il se précipita à la porte de Kurt mais elle était fermée à clefs.

« Kurt ? Kurt, tu es là ? Ouvre moi la porte s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne pense pas que je vais manger ce soir. Je suis désolé papa, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul... Je te verrai demain. » dit-il, en reniflant.

« Kurt... »

« Laisse moi s'il te plaît. »

« Bon... Je suppose que je te verrai demain. Je t'aime fils. »

Pas de réponse. Kurt s'était allongé sur son lit en serrant son oreiller et à pleuré, pleuré pendant des heures et des heures. Au milieu de la nuit, vers 4 heures du matin, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il décida d'envoyer un texto à Blaine. Ou plutôt, a commencé par envoyer un texto...

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h00)

Je suis tellement désolé.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h02)

Tout ce que je ressentais était vrai.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h04)

Tu as tout bouleversé dans ma vie, tu n'as pas arrêté de me sauver depuis que l'on s'est rencontré. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h06)

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h08)

Si je ne me trompe pas, je suis presque sûr que tu ne dors pas non plus. Je ne peux pas t'effacer de ma vie aussi facilement Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h10)

Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu au café, j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais tellement envie que tu apprennes à me connaître... Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec moi autrement, et tu le sais.

* * *

Blaine n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en lisant tous les messages que Kurt lui envoyait. Il sentait encore son baume à lèvres à la vanille sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimait l'embrasser, le tenir, parler avec lui... ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait maintenant que sa colère était retombée. Il décida de lui renvoyer un texto quand-même, il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriverai à dormir sinon.

* * *

**Pour Kurt** (04h14)

Kurt, arrête... Juste, stop. Tu te fais du mal et tu m'en fais à moi aussi, essaie de dormir maintenant.

* * *

**Pour Blaine** (04h15)

Bonne nuit Blaine.

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas répondu, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il s'était endormit en relisant encore et encore, les messages de Kurt.

Vendredi matin

Après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, Burt alla voir si la porte de Kurt était ouverte, malheureusement non. Il hésita un moment mais décida de le laisser dormir. Il lui laissa une lettre sur la table à côté du petit-déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé.

**_Kurt,_**

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais tu dois m'en parler, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Passe me voir au garage en fin d'après-midi. Ce matin je pars à Columbus Grove pour aller remorquer la voiture d'une personne qui a eu un accident cette nuit, apparemment ils n'ont trouvé personne de plus près aujourd'hui pour remorquer la voiture. Je serai de retour vers 16h30/17h. Viens vers 18 heures, je serai sûr d'être rentré. Je ne suis pas aveugle Kurt, je sais que tu voyais quelqu'un ces derniers temps, tout ces messages, ces coups de téléphone le soir tard, ces sorties le week-end... Je commence à croire que ça a à voir avec Blaine. Je l'aime bien tu sais, il a tellement fait pour toi... C'est facile de parler avec lui, j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger parce que ça m'embêterais de perdre le contact avec lui. Mais là encore, ce ne sont que des suppositions... Blaine a un grand cœur, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de rancunier Kurt, il reviendra vers toi. Et puis... Tu n'a que 17 ans, tu as la vie devant toi, et tu m'as moi, et ça pour toujours ne l'oublie pas. _**

_** Je t'aime.** _

Quand Kurt a finit par se réveiller, il était déjà 11h30. Il était encore épuisé émotionnellement après sa soirée d'hier, il monta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son téléphone, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Quand il vit que son père lui avait laissé un plateau avec des pancakes, du jus d'orange, et que son bol était préparé avec son sachet de thé préféré, il esquissa un léger sourire... Il fut surprit de voir une lettre à côté. En la lisant il se remit à pleurer, son père savait... Il avait deviné. Il vérifia son portable encore une fois, mais toujours pas de messages de Blaine. D'ailleurs, il avait tellement passé de temps à regarder si il avait des messages qu'il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Il finit par s'éteindre mais il n'avait pas le cœur a le recharger pour l'instant, qui pourrait l'appeler de toute façon ! Certainement pas Blaine.

En fin d'après-midi, il sortit en direction du garage. Arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait que son employé, Paul. Il était 18 heures.

« Eh Paul, papa est dans son bureau ? »

« Non, il n'est pas rentré. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. »

« C'est bizarre... Il m'a dit qu'il serait sûr d'être là à 18 heures. Il ne t'a pas laissé de message ? »

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Il a du avoir du retard. Je vais l'attendre alors. »

18h15, 18h30, 18h45, 19h... Toujours personne.

« Il est 19 heures, je vais rentrer chez moi Kurt. »

« Oh... Euh oui, bien sûr. Tu peux y aller. »

« Dis à ton père que je serais là à l'ouverture demain matin, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Kurt commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et il avait laissé son téléphone portable à la maison. Il s'empressa de fermer le garage et rentra en courant chez lui pour brancher son téléphone. À peine l'avait-il branché que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Il était soulagé, ça arrivait souvent que son père ne prenait pas ses clefs, la plupart du temps, Kurt était déjà rentré du lycée de toute façon. Il alla ouvrir la porte...

* * *

_NOTE : Je sens que je vais avoir encore des commentaires comme : "Quoi, le chapitre se termine comme ça !" ou "Oh non tu ne peux pas nous laisser avec une fin comme ça" ou encore "Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à samedi..." Je dois vous dire que j'adore finir mes chapitres avec une pointe de suspense, c'est ça qui donne envie aux lecteurs de savoir ce qui se passe ensuite, non ? Je vous adore TOUS ! J'espère que cette petite surprise vous aura fait plaisir._


	22. Chapitre 22

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je... Euh... Je peux entrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop le moment là... Mon père n'est pas encore rentré et je dois essayer de le joindre. »

« Kurt... Laisse moi entrer une minute s'il te plaît. » dit-il, gravement.

« Blaine... Tu me fais peur. »

« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. »

« Dis moi ce qui se passe maintenant. » dit-il, avec insistance.

« Juste, assieds-toi. »

« Ne me demande pas de m'asseoir. »

« Bien... Tu as éteint ton téléphone ? »

« Non... Je veux dire, je n'avais plus de batterie, je viens de le mettre à charger, j'allais justement essayer de joindre mon père. »

« Kurt... L'hôpital a essayé de t'appeler depuis ce midi. »

« L'hôpital ?! Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Ils m'ont appelé, car apparemment ton père a deux listes dans son répertoire téléphonique, une pour le travail, et une pour la famille. Apparemment mon numéro et le tien étaient les deux seuls numéros dans cette liste. »

« Où est mon père Blaine ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« Calme toi. »

« Arrête de me dire de me calmer, où est mon père Blaine ? » dit-il, énervé.

« Il y a eu un accident ce matin, apparemment un conducteur de camion ivre a heurté la dépanneuse de ton père. »

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Kurt... Je suis désolé... Je... »

« NON ! TAIS-TOI... » et il le gifla.

« Kurt... » dit-il, en se tenant la joue. « Je suis désolé... Ton père est plongé dans un coma profond... Ils ne savent pas si il va se réveiller. »

« TAIS-TOI, tu mens, ça ne peut pas être lui, regarde... Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, tu vas voir... »

Et Kurt, complètement paniqué, alla débrancher son téléphone et essaya d'appeler le numéro de son père. Il attendit plusieurs sonneries, mais finit par tomber sur le répondeur. Pendant ce temps là, Blaine le regardait paniquer de plus en plus et était complètement désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Kurt regarda son journal des appels et il avait 23 appels en absence d'un numéro inconnu, et 8 messages sur le répondeur.

« Pourquoi tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? »

« Parce-ce que je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi cet après-midi... »

« Quel hôpital ? »

« Kurt, je vais t'emmener... Tu ne peux pas conduire dans ton état. »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ok ! Quel hôpital Blaine ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ! »

« QUEL hôpital bordel ? »

« Il est au Kindred Hospital mais... »

« Merci, tu peux y aller maintenant. » dit-il, sans compassion.

« Kurt... »

« Laisse moi maintenant, je ne veux pas de ta pitié tu entends ! » dit-il, en lui criant dessus. "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Non tu ne sais pas, tu as encore ta grand-mère Blaine, mon père est la seule famille qu'il me reste, si il... Si il... Je... Je serais... » Et il se mit à pleurer. « Va t'en s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire... Très bien, je m'en vais. »

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, il savait que ce n'était pas juste, et méchant par la même occasion, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. Il prit ses clefs de voiture, prit la lettre que son père lui avait écrite et sortit de la maison en courant. il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir son père maintenant, il n'y avait rien de plus important à l'heure actuelle.

Arrivé sur place, quand il arriva à l'accueil, il était complètement essoufflé d'avoir couru du parking jusqu'ici.

« Burt Hummel, la chambre de Burt Hummel s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Son fils. »

« Bien... Euh... Quelqu'un vous a mit au courant de la situation ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été mit dans le coma. »

« Bien, chambre 314, je vais demander qu'un médecin passe dans la chambre pour tout vous expliquer. C'est au troisième étage. »

« Merci. »

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Kurt n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Son père avait un bandage sur tout le crâne, des coupures sur le visage, un tuyau qui était relié de sa gorge à une machine, une jambe dans le plâtre et un bras en écharpe. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il pouvait à peine le reconnaître... à ce moment là, le médecin rentra dans la chambre.

« Kurt Hummel. »

« Oui... Comment va t-il docteur ? »

« Je suis le Docteur Hudson, Kurt... Votre père a eu un grave accident, il a des blessures très sévère. Il a plusieurs fractures du crâne, deux fractures au fémur, une fracture de la clavicule et un hématome abdominal assez important. »

« Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Kurt... Nous avons du opérer votre père en urgence hier soir, il avait une hémorragie intracrânienne très importante, nous avons été obligé de le plonger dans le coma. C'était la seule solution pour donner à son cerveau, les meilleures chances de récupération. »

« Quand va t-il se réveiller ? »

« Kurt... Son pronostic vital est engagé, nous ne savons pas quand il va se réveiller, ni même si il va se réveiller... L'état de votre père est très préoccupant, nous surveillons son hématome abdominal de très près et nous soupçonnons une hémorragie interne, je pense qu'il va devoir se faire opérer une seconde fois dans quelques heures. »

« Oh mon dieu... »

Kurt se jeta sur le lit de son père, lui prit la main et se mit à pleurer.

« Je repasserai tout à l'heure, il y a d'autre chose dont j'aimerai vous parler, ce ne sont que des choses administratives qui peuvent attendre cependant. Courage Kurt. » dit-elle, posant une main sur son épaule avant de partir.

Kurt avait la tête posée sur la main de son père, il avait aussi la lettre que son père lui avait écrite ce matin, posée à côté de lui. Il commença à lui parler.

« Réveille toi papa, je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas tout seul... J'ai été horrible avec toi hier soir, j'ai refusé de te parler, je n'étais même pas réveillé quand tu es parti ce matin... ça ne peut pas finir comme ça tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi... Tout ce que tu m'as écrit... Tu as raison tu sais, c'est Blaine... Tout est de ma faute... Je lui ai menti papa... » Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ne me pardonnera un jour... Je crois que je l'aime papa... J'ai tout gâché... J'ai tellement besoin de tes conseils... Tu as toujours été mon guide, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions... Parfois même, prendre les décisions à ma place... Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi... Dis moi ce que je dois faire, je t'en prie... Réveille toi...Je veux avoir une chance de te dire que je t'aime... »

Kurt finit par s'endormir après avoir pleuré plus d'une heure et demi.

Blaine, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Burt et Kurt, alla à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles. Il avait mentit à l'accueil pour avoir le numéro de chambre, il avait prétendu être de la famille... Une fois arrivé au troisième étage, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, il en profita pour se faufiler dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il vit Kurt endormit et s'approcha du lit, c'est là qu'il vit la lettre, il n'avait pas l'intention de la lire mais il y avait reconnu son nom alors... Il finit par la lire. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait à lire... Burt savait... Ce qu'il l'étonna le plus c'est qu'il ne paraissait pas choqué... Kurt était malheureux, son père lui avait écrit qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui et il se retrouvait là... Entre la vie et la mort. Pour Blaine, cette situation lui était intolérable. Il ravala toute sa fierté, touché par les mots de Burt, et sortit de la chambre pour essayer de trouver un responsable. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tout à coup une voix derrière lui l'interpella.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que vous savez qui est le médecin de Mr Hummel ? »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? Je suis le docteur Hudson, je m'occupe de Mr Hummel.»

« Euh... Non pas exactement, je suis le professeur de Mathématiques de son fils qui s'occupe de son transfert d'école. »

« Oh... Je vois. Kurt n'a pas d'autre famille, il va avoir besoin d'être épaulé. Kurt n'est pas majeur encore, nous évaluons chaque cas personnellement. Vous croyez que nous devons le mettre dans une famille d'accueil ou vous le jugeriez apte à rester au domicile de son père en attendant de voir comme vont évoluer les choses. »

« Oh croyez moi, il est capable de rester chez lui. Le retirer de sa maison, de son environnement, serait une grosse erreur à mon avis, il n'a plus que ça pour l'instant. »

« Très bien... Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, son père a subi une intervention d'urgence très coûteuse déjà et nous allons devoir l'opérer encore cette nuit... Je ne sais pas qui va payer les factures si Mr Hummel ne se réveille pas.

« Donnez moi les factures, je vais essayer de voir avec le chauffard qui l'a heurté, peut-être que son assurance peut prendre en charge les frais. N'embêtez pas Kurt avec ça, d'accord. Il va changer d'école lundi, son père est très mal en point... Je ne veux pas qu'il ai à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part. »

« Merci. Encore une chose... Si cela pouvait rester anonyme, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

« Bien sûr, à partir du moment ou les frais sont réglés à temps. »

* * *

_NOTE : Et voilà, tout le monde sait qui se trouvait derrière la porte eh eh ;) Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires extra : Klaine-Forever21Eternity, LadyGlee, Choukapick, Didigleek, Fan, Klaainer, Soraleen Cecile78 et un merci tout particulier à Camille, Cindy, Marion, Lo' et Marty elles se reconnaîtront. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous. Merci d'être accros à ma fanfiction :D PS : le chapitre 37 est terminé et non, je ne sais pas combien je vais en écrire encore, tout va dépendre de ma motivations et de votre enthousiasme je suppose eh eh ;)_


	23. Chapitre 23

Samedi matin

Kurt n'avait pas bougé de la chambre de son père, il avait passé la nuit à attendre qu'il revienne de son intervention en chirurgie abdominal... Une nuit d'angoisse. Son père était remonté qu'à 6 heures ce matin, et là, il était assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit et complètement exténué. Blaine rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, il devait être près de 10 heures du matin. Il s'approcha de Kurt et le regarda l'air inquiet... Au bout de plusieurs minutes à le regarder dormir, il lui caressa les cheveux pour le réveiller.

« Kurt. » dit-il, en chuchotant. « Kurt, réveille toi... »

« Mmm... Laisse moi dormir. »

« Kurt... J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler... Réveille toi s'il te plaît. »

Kurt finit par entrouvrir les yeux l'un après l'autre, et fit la mise au point sur le visage de Blaine. Surpris, il sursauta.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'a fait entrer ? »

« Kurt... Je m'occupe de ton transfert à Dalton tu te souviens ? »

« Oh ! Tu es venu pour ça alors... » Ne pouvant cacher sa déception. « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que mon père ne sera pas réveillé alors... Tu peux t'en aller. »

« Kurt... Tu ne peux pas rester là tout le temps, les médecins ne savent même pas quand il va se réveiller. Et puis... Tu as besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit, de prendre une douche... Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèses. Il voulait vraiment que tu ailles dans cette école. »

« ça t'arrange aussi avoue, tu n'auras plus à me croiser comme ça. » dit-il, sèchement.

« Tu es injuste Kurt. »

« … Je sais, excuse moi. C'est juste que je suis tellement inquiet, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit, je suis tellement perdu Blaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » dit-il, des larmes commençant à tomber le long de ses joues.

« Eh... Non... Ne pleure pas. Ton père est un homme fort, je suis sûr qu'il se bat comme un fou pour revenir vers toi, il ne t'abandonnera jamais sans se battre de toute ses forces. » dit-il, en tirant une chaise près de lui en lui frottant le dos. « Quand il va se réveiller, tu crois qu'il sera fière si il apprend que tu as arrêté le lycée. »

« Il va sûrement m'engueuler ! » dit-il, esquissant un léger sourire en reniflant. « Merci Blaine. Ce sont les papiers de Dalton ? »

« Oui. Tu dois remplir ce dossier... Normalement tu aurais dû le remplir au cours d'un rendez-vous avec le directeur, mais j'ai négocié avec lui pour que je te les fasse remplir ici. Je lui ai expliqué ta situation et... Tu peux suivre les cours à Dalton gratuitement jusqu'à ce que ton père se réveille... » dit-il, avec hésitation.

« Merci, mais... Et si il se réveille et que je ne suis pas là ? »

« Ils t'appelleront. Il suffit juste de garder ton téléphone portable en permanence sur toi. L'école t'y autorisera j'en suis sûr. Tu commences les cours lundi matin à 8h30, il suffira de remettre le dossier complété à la comptable, c'est le bureau juste à côté de celui du directeur, dès en rentrant sur la gauche. Voilà... Je crois que c'est tout. Ah non, attends une minute. » Il ramassa un sac qu'il avait posé à l'entrée en entrant. « Ton uniforme de Dalton... Je... Euh, je pense que ce doit être la bonne taille. »

« Oh ! Merci. »

« Bon... Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Alors c'est fini... Je ne vais plus te revoir ? » dit-il, tristement.

« Kurt... Je suis toujours en colère contre toi... Tu n'aurais jamais du me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important que ton identité et ton âge. »

« L'âge n'est qu'un nombre Blaine... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je m'excuse pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé hier soir... c'était méchant, j'étais en colère je te demande pardon. Je tenais juste à ce que tu le sache. »

« Oui euh... Okay... J'accepte tes excuses. Au revoir Kurt. » et il lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bye... »

Et Kurt se mit à pleurer avant même que Blaine n'est eut le temps de sortir. Il avait la main sur la poignée et se tenait là... Sans bouger. Entendre Kurt pleurer comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui en lui prenant la main.

« Lève-toi Kurt. »

« P... Pourquoi ? » bégaya t-il en se levant.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Blaine le regardait et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. »

« Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça Blaine... »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais toujours en colère contre toi, peut-être que j'ai un peu exagéré... » Il posa son front contre le sien et prit une grande inspiration. « Merde... Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses si compliquées... Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné tu sais... » Il recula pour pouvoir le regarder. « Tu me manques tellement. » dit-il, la voix brisée.

« Tu me manques aussi... »

« […] Je pourrai peut-être passer ici le soir après les cours... Pour prendre des nouvelles. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ? »

« Tu vas vraiment venir tous les soirs ? »

« Si tu le veux. » dit-il, en baissant ses mains.

« Bien sûr que je veux... Demain c'est dimanche... »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« J'aimerai oui. »

« Okay... A demain alors. »

« A demain. »

« Tu ne pleures pas dès que j'ai le dos tourné hein ? »

« Promis... »

« Rentre chez toi Kurt. Va dormir et prends une bonne douche, tu te sentira mieux après. »

« Oui, je pense que je vais descendre en même temps que toi, je reviendrai le voir dès demain matin. »

« Allez... Viens. »

Kurt prit ses papiers, son uniforme, jeta un dernier regard à son père et sortit avec Blaine qui le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

« A quel heure veux-tu que je vienne demain ? Je passe te chercher si tu veux... »

« Je ne sais pas... Je vais sans doute passer toute la journée là-bas, alors... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu prennes ta voiture. »

« Je n'ai rien à faire demain Kurt, et ça me fait plaisir. Au moins, je serai sûr que tu rentres chez toi le soir. » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« 9h... ça te va ? C'est dans la même rue que le garage de mon père, au numéro 415.»

« C'est ok pour moi. Bye. »

Blaine commença à se reculer pour partir quand Kurt se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

« Merci Blaine, merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Je te demande pardon, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que l'on pourra rester amis. »

Blaine se raidit en entendant ces mots, il savait au fond de lui que, plus il resterait proche de Kurt, plus il serait difficile de partir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser traverser tout ça tout seul cependant. Kurt remarqua la façon dont Blaine se raidit et s'écarta brusquement.

« Oh ! Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du faire ça... »

« Non... Euh... Juste... A demain Kurt. » et il partit précipitamment.

Blaine secoua la tête. Et si Carson était le vrai Kurt comme il le prétendait... ça voudrait dire qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Kurt, un adolescent de 17 ans... Il n'était pas majeur, n'avait pas fini ses études, et avait un lourd passé qui plus est, victime d'intimidations et de viol... Beaucoup trop de choses à gérer pour Blaine. Il aimait les choses simple et Kurt... Cette histoire avec Kurt est bien loin d'une relation simple, alors... Il devait essayer de l'oublier. Bien que ça n'allait pas être évident maintenant qu'il lui avait promis de venir voir son père avec lui tous les jours ! « Quel imbécile je suis. » se dit-il...

Kurt, lui de son côté, se sentait soulagé. Peut-être que si Blaine et lui passaient du temps ensemble, il verrait enfin le vrai lui et finirait par reconnaître qu'il a des sentiments pour lui. Si il y avait la moindre chance, même la plus infime chance, il devait la saisir. Il rentra chez lui et en passant la porte, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, il était seul... Il vit une photo de son père et lui accrochée sur le mur du salon, et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant.

« Comment puis-je être si égoïste ! Je suis en train de penser à Blaine alors que mon père va peut-être mourir ! »

Il sécha ses larmes, prit 5 minutes pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, 5 minutes pour se faire un sandwich, et décida de retourner auprès de son père, il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui maintenant, c'était un juste retour des choses. Peut-être qu'ils avaient des lits d'appoint à l'hôpital après tout, il allait leur demander en arrivant.

* * *

_**NOTE** : ça avance doucement mais sûrement ;) Je posterai le chapitre 24 mercredi matin avant midi comme d'habitude. PS : Le chapitre 38 est terminé et j'ai encore quelques idées donc... Si vous n'êtes pas trop pressés que ça se termine, je pense que ça va être une fanfiction assez longue eh eh ;) déjà 127 pages ! Bonne semaine et bon courage à tous :D_


	24. Chapitre 24

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Kurt passa à l'accueil pour demander un lit d'appoint et si il pouvait avoir un plateau repas pour le soir, tout lui avait été refusé, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient plus de lits disponible et qu'il fallait commander les plateaux repas la veille. Il se résigna et prit un second fauteuil dans le couloir pour pouvoir s'allonger en travers sur les deux fauteuils. Il envoya un texto à Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je suis retourné à l'hôpital, pas la peine de venir chez moi demain matin, je vais dormir là...

* * *

Blaine regarda le message en soufflant, Kurt était vraiment quelqu'un de têtu, il n'y avait pas à dire ! Il comprenait son geste néanmoins. Cet après-midi, il avait essayé de contacter les assurances de la personne qui avait causé l'accident au père de Kurt, malheureusement, cette personne n'était pas assurée et n'avait même plus son permis de conduire. L'homme conduisait également sous l'emprise de l'alcool et se trouvait en prison en attente d'un jugement à l'heure actuelle. Il avait déjà un aperçu du coût de la première intervention ainsi que le coût journalier d'une chambre seule à l'hôpital, l'école de Kurt (car, bien évidemment que Blaine avait menti, Kurt n'allait pas pouvoir suivre les cours gratuitement), le garage de Burt...

« LE GARAGE ! » s'écria t-il.

Il prit ses clefs et se dirigea vers le garage, heureusement il était ouvert. Son employé était là, encore une chance ! Il entra en se dirigeant vers lui pour le saluer.

« Bonjour. Je suis Blaine Anderson, un ami de Burt et le professeur de Mathématiques de son fils. »

« Enchanté. Des nouvelles de Burt ? »

« Personne ne vous a prévenu ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Burt a été heurté par un chauffard quand il conduisait sa dépanneuse, il se trouve dans le coma. Il a subi plusieurs grosses interventions et les médecins ne savent pas encore quand il va se réveiller, ou même si il va se réveiller... Je suis désolé. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Comment va son fils ? »

« Kurt est effondré, il passe tout son temps au chevet de son père. Je l'ai convaincu de retourner au lycée dès lundi. Je pense que c'est mieux pour lui. »

« Vous avez raison. Que va t-il se passer pour le garage maintenant ? Je suppose que je ne suis pas prêt de voir mon prochain chèque... Je devrais fermer, non ? »

« Justement non, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Il y a encore de l'espoir que Burt se réveille et je ne veux pas que son garage soit fermé quand il se réveillera. Combien ? »

« Combien quoi ? »

« Le montant de votre salaire. »

« 2985 $ »

« Ok. » Et il sortit son carnet de chèque. « Je vous donne 3000 $ pour ce mois ci. En échange, vous ne devez divulguer à personne, pas même à son fils, qui vous a donner l'argent c'est compris ? »

« Euh... D'accord. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous faite ça ? »

« Burt et Kurt méritent d'être heureux, je veux juste les aider. »

« C'est gentil de votre part. Je vais faire en sorte de garder les clients de Monsieur Hummel, et de travailler du mieux que je peux. »

« Je vous en remercie... »

« Paul, mon nom est Paul. »

« Alors, merci Paul. Je passerai de temps en temps pour voir si tout ce passe bien, faite de votre mieux. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Direction Dalton maintenant.

« Mr Marshall. »

« Blaine ! Alors... Une solution pour les frais de scolarité de Kurt ? »

« Justement, je viens vous apporter le chèque. » et il le déposa sur le bureau, un chèque de la totalité du montant pour son entière scolarité. « Personne ne doit être au courant de la provenance de ce chèque, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Vous n'avez qu'a dire que c'est l'assurance du responsable de l'accident du père de Kurt qui a prit en charge les frais. »

« Bien... »

« Au revoir Mr Marshall. »

« Au revoir Blaine, tu n'as vraiment pas changé... Tes parents seraient fière de toi tu sais. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

Voilà qui était fait, le garage et l'école c'était réglé, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il déposa le reçu de la facture de l'école sur sa table basse dans le salon et nota sur une feuille, le montant du chèque qu'il avait fait à Paul. Il repensa à sa conversation de ce matin avec Kurt, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait, pas Carson mais Kurt... Il se souciait de Kurt... Ce soir là il s'endormit en se disant qu'il ferait tout pour rendre la vie de Kurt plus facile, peut importe ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

Dimanche matin

Quand il rentra doucement dans la chambre de Burt, il vit Kurt allongé en travers de deux fauteuils, un bras, et la tête à moitié dans le vide. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui caressa le bras pour le réveiller.

« Kurt, Kurt, réveille toi. »

« Hein ! Blaine... Tu es déjà là ? Aïe... » dit-il, en se tenant la nuque.

« Pourquoi tu ne n'as pas demandé de lit supplémentaire ? »

« Mais je l'ai fait, apparemment il n'y en avait plus de disponible. » et son ventre se mit à grogner. « Excuse moi. »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

« J'ai mangé un sandwich hier, vite fait avant de venir. »

« Ils ne t'ont pas donné à manger ici ?! »

« J'ai demandé aussi, mais apparemment, il fallait commander un jour à l'avance. »

« Ok Kurt, reste là. J'en ai pour quelques minutes, ne bouge pas d'ici. » dit-il, énervé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Euh... Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria en bas. »

« Attends, je crois qu'il me reste 5 $ dans mon porte-monnaie. »

« Pas la peine. » et il sortit.

Blaine se dirigea directement vers le bureau des infirmières. Il frappa une seule fois et entra en trombe dans le bureau.

« Où est le Dr Hudson ? »

« Elle ne commence son service qu'à 13 heures. Vous désirez ? »

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi le fils de Burt Hummel n'a eu ni lit et ni repas la nuit dernière ! »

« Oh... Et bien... Vous savez combien coûte une nuit dans cette hôpital ? Et si il avait faim, il aurait pu aller s'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria en bas... En quoi cela vous concerne de toute façon ! »

« Oh, croyez moi cela me concerne, et je peux vous assurer que vous n'allez plus travailler ici très longtemps... Où puis-je trouver le chef de ce service s'il vous plaît ? »

« Euh... Au fond du couloir. »

« Merci. »

Blaine était en colère, il frappa quelques coups en comptant jusqu'à trois dans sa tête pour essayer de se calmer.

« Entrez. » Blaine ouvrit la porte. « Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant du coût approximatif de la facture de l'intervention de Mr Hummel ? »

« Bien sûr, je dirige ce service. »

« Une de vos infirmière a refusé un lit et un plateau repas à son fils hier soir. »

« Oh... »

« Oui, oh... J'avais demandé à Mme Hudson juste un peu de temps pour pouvoir m'arranger avec les assurances du responsable. En attendant, j'espérais vraiment que cet hôpital ferait preuve d'un peu de compassion... »

« L'assurance peut faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. À partir de maintenant, je veux que vous me donniez toute les factures, je les réglerai moi même. Et je veux que Kurt et son père soit transférés dans une chambre double avec une salle de bain et un abonnement à la télévision, oh, et aussi que Kurt ait un repas chaud qui lui soit servit tous les soirs, aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. »

« Vous êtes fou, vous savez combien cela va vous coûtez ! »

« Oh... Avec tout mon respect, je crois que je peux me le permettre. Au fait... J'ai oublié de me présenter. Blaine Anderson, mais je crois que le nom de Devon vous parlera peut-être plus, non ? » dit-il, en lui tendant la main.

« Oh mon dieu, Mr Devon, je suis vraiment désolé, vous êtes revenu dans la région depuis longtemps ? » dit-il, en lui serrant la main de retour.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires... Et je ne veux plus revoir cette infirmière autour de la chambre de Mr Hummel, Christie je crois. Changez la de service ou virez la je m'en moque, mais je ne veux plus que Kurt la voit. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur... Autre chose ? »

« Tout cela reste confidentiel bien entendu, personne ne doit être au courant de mon retour ici, et pas un mot à Kurt à propos de tout cela, il n'a pas besoin de savoir d'où vient cet argent. Je compte sur votre discrétion. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Quand est-ce que le changement de chambre peut-être fait ? »

« Mmm... J'ai justement une chambre double de libre. » a t-il dit, en faisant semblant de regarder son ordinateur. « Immédiatement si vous le voulez. »

« Bien. Le plus rapidement possible sera le mieux. » et il sortit du bureau.

Blaine descendit à la cafétéria et acheta des croissants et une bouteille de jus d'orange avant de revenir dans la chambre, où une équipe était déjà là pour s'occuper du transfert.

« Blaine, Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le change de chambre, je ne comprend pas... Personne ne veut me répondre. » dit-il, paniqué.

« Eh, ce n'est rien. L'assurance de l'homme qui a percuté ton père prend en charge les frais à partir de maintenant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va être transféré dans une chambre double pour que tu puisses rester près de lui, tu auras aussi une salle de bain et la télévision. »

« C'est génial. C'est toi qui les a appelé ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Merci, merci Blaine. » dit-il, se jetant à son cou en pleurant.

Blaine se sentait fière de ce qu'il avait fait, Kurt n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien maintenant, il avait réussi à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

* * *

_**NOTE :** Super Blaine arrive eh eh, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, le prochain sera... Mmm je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire, alors... Je préfère rien dire. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez aimer, j'ai adoré l'écrire ;) **PS :** Chapitre 39 terminé._


	25. Chapitre 25

Une fois installés dans la chambre, toute l'équipe est partie, et Kurt s'est littéralement jeté sur les croissants.

« Eh ! Du calme Kurt... Personne ne va te les piquer ah ah ! »

« Mmm... Ouai, tu as raison. Mais j'avais tellement faim... »

Une fois qu'il avait tout englouti, il mit le sachet à la poubelle et poussa la tablette pour s'asseoir sur le deuxième lit à côté de son père en le regardant fixement pendant plusieurs minutes. Kurt ne s'apercevait même pas que des larmes étaient en train de couler de ses yeux. Blaine le regarda et finit par se positionner devant lui.

« On dirait qu'il dort... » dit Kurt.

« Kurt, regarde moi s'il te plaît. »

« Blaine... »

« Je sais... Ne perds pas espoir. Jamais, tu m'entends. »

« Tu... Tu parles uniquement pour mon père ? » dit-il, avec hésitation.

« Euh... »

« Désolé. » dit-il, l'air défait. « Je dois me faire une raison c'est ça ? »

« Je tient à toi Kurt, plus que je ne le voudrais... Tout est si compliqué... »

« J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier, quelqu'un qui me prend dans ses bras quand je pleure... Tu me manques tellement Blaine. »

« Ok... Pousse toi un peu et fais moi un peu de place. »

Blaine s'allongea sur le lit et écarta un de ses bras derrière le dos de Kurt.

« Viens par là. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Je ne le ferai pas si je n'en avais pas envie Kurt. »

« Merci Blaine. »

Kurt posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Blaine et reposa une de ses mains sur son ventre, ce qui fit frissonner Blaine.

« Oh... Désolé. » et il commença à retirer sa main.

« Non... Laisse. »

Et Blaine lui attrapa sa main. Ils avaient maintenant leurs mains paume contre paume. Kurt releva la tête et regarda Blaine dans les yeux, tout à coup, il sentit les doigts de Blaine enlacer les siens, il fut surpris par l'action. Blaine se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Cette sensation de réconfort qu'il ressentait à cet instant était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour enfin sombrer dans le sommeil. Blaine sentait que la respiration de Kurt était en train de ralentir et qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il délaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt pour guider sa main et la poser sur son cœur. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où il voudrait être à ce moment précis, tout ce sentait si parfaitement naturel, comme si tout cela devait arriver de toute façon. Il finit par baisser les yeux en le regardant, tellement beau et apaisé. Il chuchota :

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! »

Et il finit par s'endormir aussi, jusqu'au moment où il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappa brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, il fut légèrement soulagé de voir que c'était le Dr Hudson, il avait un bon feeling avec elle, il était quasiment sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Quand elle les vit tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, elle fut d'abord surprise mais à trouvé ça tellement adorable...

« Oups... Je reviendrai plus tard. » et elle commença à se détourner.

« Non. Restez. » chuchota t-il, pour ne pas réveiller Kurt « Comment va t-il docteur ? »

« Je venais voir justement. »

Il l'observa plusieurs minutes. Elle prit sa tension, examina ses yeux avec une petite lumière, écouta son cœur, observa de près le tube d'intubation, inspecta l'état de la cicatrice abdominal et finit par refaire les pansements.

« ça y est, j'ai fini. »

« Comment va t-il ? »

« Il n'y a pas de changement malheureusement, aucun signe de réveil pour l'instant... Mais les cicatrices sont belles, et il n'y a aucun problème avec l'intubation, elle a été très bien faite. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Vous allez devoir le réveiller... Une équipe soignante va venir lui faire sa toilette. Emmenez le se changer les idées... Prenez soin de lui. » dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Oh ! Euh... D'accord... Nous serons partis d'ici quelques minutes. » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Prenez votre temps. Disons que je vais leur dire de venir dans 15 minutes... Cela vous convient ? »

« Je vous remercie. » et il la regarda fermer la porte délicatement.

Il voulait essayer de descendre du lit mais son bras était coincé sous la tête de Kurt, il se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir faire glisser son bras, et c'est à ce moment là que Kurt ouvrit les yeux, son visage n'étant qu'a quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine.

« Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! »

« Apparemment... Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire au juste ? » dit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh ! Hein ? Euh... Rien... J'essayais juste de dégager mon bras. Nous devons sortir pour un moment, l'infirmière est passée et une équipe soignante va passer pour faire la toilette de ton père. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? Comment va t-il ? »

« Je suis désolé Kurt... Toujours aucun changement, nous devons être patient... »

Kurt le regarda tristement, les yeux au bord des larmes. Blaine posa une main sur sa joue, mais ça n'a pas empêché les larmes de couler quand-même. Blaine lui releva le menton et embrassa chaque larmes qui tombaient en parlant entre chaque baisers.

« Kurt. » « Stop. » « Ne pleure pas. » « Sortons d'ici » « Je t'emmène te changer les idées. »

« Bonne idée. » dit-il, en reniflant.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« Surprise. »

Blaine avait conduit à peine 20 minutes avant d'arriver à ce qui semblait être un immense haras d'élevage de chevaux. Un domaine magnifique avec de nombreux saules pleureurs et de magnifiques parterres de fleurs avec des rosiers, des hortensias, des glayeuls... C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

« Que faisons nous ici ? »

« C'est une belle journée pour faire une balade à cheval. »

« Blaine, tu es fou ! Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval. Et puis, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici. »

« Oh, si si, nous avons le droit. Je connais le propriétaire. »

Un palefrenier s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Deux chevaux ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. Nous allons monter Courage et Speed. »

« Ils seront prêts d'ici quelques minutes Monsieur. » et le palefrenier s'en alla.

« Ok... Euh... Si je dois monter, je préfère prendre Courage que Speed, je te le dis tout de suite... »

« Bien vu, ah ah. »

Pendant cet après-midi là, Kurt avait oublié tous ses soucis, il avait juste profité du moment présent, discuté, rit même. Ils avaient tous les deux retrouvé cette complicité qu'ils avaient en tant que Carson et Blaine. À la fin de l'après-midi, au soleil couchant, Kurt demanda à Blaine de le ramener à l'hôpital.

« Blaine, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette après-midi, je crois que c'est une chose que j'aimerai refaire, j'aime vraiment cet endroit. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me ramènes, je dois préparer mes affaires pour Dalton demain, d'ailleurs, je dois passer les prendre à la maison, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pas trop stressé pour demain ? »

« Je suis un peu angoissé. »

« Tout va bien se passer. Si tu as un problème je veux que tu m'appelles d'accord ? à n'importe quel heure. »

« Je le ferai. »

Une fois qu'ils avaient terminé, Blaine le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son père.

« à demain soir je suppose. » dit Kurt, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Kurt... Stop. » dit-il en appuyant son front sur le sien. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je me trompe ? Dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et je te laisserai tranquille Blaine. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire ça. J'essaie de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi Kurt, plus tard tu verras que j'avais raison. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » et il se retourna brusquement pour rentrer dans la chambre, quand Blaine lui attrapa le bras et le retourna.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça... S'il te plaît... Je peux toujours venir demain soir ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de voir mon père Blaine. »

« Tu sais que je viens pour lui, mais pas uniquement, hein ? Je veux qu'on soit amis Kurt. »

« Je ne crois pas que je sois capable de faire ça Blaine... à demain. » et il rentra dans la chambre en laissant Blaine debout au milieu du couloir, dans ses pensées.

* * *

_**NOTE :** Et voilà... Quelques petits moments romantique, un câlin et une balade à cheval... Il y a du progrès ;) Je posterai le chapitre 26 Lundi matin, il traitera du premier jour de Kurt à la Dalton Académie. **PS :** Le chapitre 40 est terminé :D Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end, un gros bisous à toute celles et ceux qui postent des commentaires, j'adore les lire et ça me donne du courage et de la motivation pour la suite, encore merci. à Lundi !_


	26. Chapitre 26

Lundi matin

Kurt était debout devant les portes de Dalton dans son bel uniforme, il s'est tout de suite rendu compte que ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fin de compte, aucun jugement ne pouvait être fait sur sa façon de s'habiller, aucun préjugés. Il déposa son dossier comme Blaine lui avait conseillé, en échange, la comptable lui avait remit son emploi du temps. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et eu un petit pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il commençait sa journée par deux heures de Mathématiques. Il se demandait si Blaine pensait à lui ce matin, et juste à ce moment là, son portable se mit à vibrer.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

COURAGE. À ce soir.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Merci beaucoup, j'étais justement en train de penser à toi. Je commence par 2 heures de Maths et tu me manque déjà...

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Oh... Je peux peut-être demander ma mutation ! (Je plaisante)

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression dès mon premier jour. Merci de m'avoir fait rire avant d'entrer ( :

* * *

Dans le hall, il fut interpellé par un petit groupe.

« Tu dois certainement être Kurt. Je m'appelle Jeff. Je te présente Nick, Wes et David. »

« Salut. »

« Le directeur nous a demandé de t'accompagner pour ta première journée pour éviter que tu te perdes. Ça te va ? »

« C'est gentil. »

« Alors... Tu me montres ton emploi du temps s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Tient. »

« Oh cool, j'ai le même emploi du temps que toi, ça va être facile. Excuse les gars, ils sont un peu timide... »

Et Nick lui fit une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Tu parles trop bébé, on va tous être en retard. À plus tard Kurt, on déjeune tous ensemble ce midi, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Ce serait cool, merci. »

« Je t'aime. Plus tard. » et Nick l'embrassa et ils partirent en laissant Kurt et Jeff seul.

« Alors comme ça toi et Nick... C'est cool. »

« Oh oui, nous sommes assez ouvert, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas choqué ? »

« Jeff... Je suis gay. Je t'avoue que vous voir comme ça tous les deux me redonne de l'espoir. »

« Mmm... Des problèmes dans ton ancien lycée ? »

« Dans mes 3 derniers lycée actuellement... » dit-il tristement.

« Eh... Tu n'auras pas de problème ici, tout le monde ici est ok avec le fait que nous soyons gay, je veux dire, tu n'as vu personne rire ou faire que ce soit quand Nick m'a embrassé, et puis nous ne sommes pas les seuls, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Sebastian sera ravi de faire ta connaissance ce midi, eh eh. » dit-il, avec un clin d'oeil à Kurt.

« Oh ! »

Kurt avait passé une journée bien remplie. Le midi, les gars lui avait présenté Sebastian, il était un peu plus grand que lui, bruns, de magnifiques yeux vert et gentil garçon, ils avaient déjà échangé leur numéro de téléphone. Il avait aussi apprit que Dalton avait son « Glee Club », les « Warblers », il avait décidé d'auditionner cette semaine. Il était assez excité car Nick, Jeff, Wes, David et Sebastian en faisait partie. Peut-être que dans cette école, Kurt pourrait enfin poursuivre ses rêves, ça valait le coup d'essayer en tout cas. Le niveau ici était bien plus élevé qu'à McKinley, Kurt allait devoir travailler beaucoup plus dur afin de rattraper son retard. Peut-être que Blaine pourrait l'aider pour les Mathématiques déjà... Il passa rapidement par chez lui pour étendre la lessive qu'il avait vite fait programmé hier soir, récupéré une tenue propre et prendre le courrier avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il embrassa son père et décida de prendre une douche vu que Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé. Quand Blaine est arrivé dans la chambre il vit quelques affaires de Kurt mais lui n'était pas là, il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil en attendant. Il sursauta quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement. Il fut estomaqué quand il vit Kurt sortir avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille, et des gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa taille. Il eut bien des difficultés à déglutir. Quand Kurt vit la réaction de Blaine, il décida qu'au lieu d'être gêné, il allait en jouer un petit peu.

« Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? »

« [...] »

Blaine écarquillait les yeux. Il marchait vers lui tout doucement en faisant bouger ses hanches. Plus il avançait vers lui, plus Blaine commençait à perdre ses moyens. Son cœur s'accélérait dangereusement, et ses mains devenaient moite. Il resta complètement tétanisé quand Kurt se pencha sur lui, levant les bras de chaque côté de ses épaules, c'est là qu'il commença à réagir.

« K... Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

« Ma chemise est sur le dossier de ton fauteuil... J'en ai un petit peu besoin tu vois... à part si tu veux que je reste comme ça ? »

« Ouai... Euh... Non non. » dit-il, en secouant la tête et en se relevant brusquement.

Chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire car il se retrouva debout, son corps coincé contre celui de Kurt. Kurt évidemment ne bougeant pas, il savait que Blaine était en train de perdre ses moyens et il était plutôt content de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Hein ? Euh... Oui oui... On en rediscute quand tu seras habillé ok... »

« Mmm... Si tu préfères. » dit-il, la voix basse.

Et il fit le tour de Blaine pour attraper sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements posés sur le lit.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes... ça te laisse le temps de recouvrir tes esprits. » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Kurt... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... » dit-il, en soufflant.

« Ah oui... Tu ne vois pas ! » dit-il en faisant demi tour, se retrouvant une autre fois à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer sur son visage... « C'est bien ce que je pensais... » et il retourna dans la salle de bain.

Blaine n'en pouvait plus, il était de plus en plus attiré par Kurt et savait que plus il resterait près de lui, pire ce serait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution... Ses pensées furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Kurt, qui s'empressa de sortir pour répondre, en caleçon, et la chemise ouverte. Kurt voulait le tuer ou quoi ! Pensait-il.

« Allô. »

« Kurt... C'est Sebastian. »

« Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh... Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais aller prendre un café avec moi. »

« Maintenant ? » et il fixait Blaine, qui détourna immédiatement le regard. « Euh... Je suis désolé... Mon père est à l'hôpital et je veux passer mes soirées à ses côtés. »

« Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas. Demain midi peut-être, je sais pas... On pourrait peut-être aller manger quelque part pendant la pause. »

« Oui pourquoi pas, à demain midi alors. Bye Sebastian. »

« à demain. » Et il raccrocha.

Blaine avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et décida de s'enfermer quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Kurt frappa à la porte.

« Je ne veux pas être impolis mais je suis à moitié nu, mes affaires sont à l'intérieur et je n'ai pas très envie d'être dans cette tenue quand l'infirmière va entrer... Blaine... Blaine, laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît. Je te jure que si... » il fut coupé, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Blaine attrapa les deux pans de sa chemise et l'attira brusquement contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Kurt n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et a approfondi le baiser instantanément. Blaine a été le premier a rompre le baiser, il était maintenant complètement essoufflé.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, excuse-moi. »

« Oh non non non non non non non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

« Kurt... »

« Blaine... »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Comment ? comme ça ? » dit-il, en penchant la tête et levant un sourcil. « Attends une minute... Tu as prit mon baume à lèvres à la vanille ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. J'en ai acheté ! »

« Pourquoi ? Allez... Dis moi pourquoi ? je pense savoir mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dise. »

Blaine commença à ouvrir la bouche quand toute les machines qui étaient branchées au père de Kurt se mirent à sonner. Kurt enfila son pantalon et courut dans le couloir pour appeler à l'aide. Blaine, paniqué, alla près de Burt pour lui tenir la main et lui parler.

* * *

**NOTE :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai hâte d'entendre vos théories sur ce qui va se passer ensuite :) Eh oui, encore un chapitre à suspense, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'en ai rendu plus d'une/d'un accro à cette fanfiction LOL, je dois vous dire que je suis bien contente ;D Une fois que j'aurai terminé la fanfiction, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre par jour, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?! Et non, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais écrire, j'ai encore pas mal de choses en tête, mais **J'AI LA FIN** WOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOO Trop pressée ah ah, elle va être géniale ! Gros Bisous à tous... Et à mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre. **PS :** Je travaille sur le chapitre 42 ;)


	27. Chapitre 27

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Notion d'automutilation dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Une équipe composée d'un médecin, d'une infirmière, d'un anesthésiste, d'un aide-soignant et d'un médecin spécialisé en réanimation entra en courant dans la chambre en faisant sortir Blaine et Kurt qui étaient en pleurs.

« Lâche-moi Blaine, lâche-moi. Je dois être près de lui, ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de le voir, laisse moi je te dis. » dit-il, en se débattant.

« KURT, stop, arrête. Tu ne peux pas entrer, laisse les faire leur travail. »

« Je ne peux pas le perdre Blaine, il ne peut pas me laisser... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui... »

« Eh... Chut... Ton père est un battant, fais lui confiance. »

Ils se sont assis tous les deux sur le sol, Blaine enlaçant Kurt pour tenter de le calmer et éviter l'apparition d'une autre crise. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur semblait des heures, en fin de compte, il ne s'était passé que 40 minutes.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une grande partie de l'équipe sortit, ne laissant que le médecin et l'infirmière debout devant eux, attendant qu'ils se lèvent pour leur expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

« Comment va t-il Docteur ? » dit Kurt.

« Calmez-vous... Votre père semble aller bien, il vient tout juste de se réveiller. »

« Oh mon dieu Blaine, tu entends ? Je veux le voir... Laissez moi entrer. »

« Nous lui avons retiré le tube d'intubation et administré un anti-douleur, il ne peut pas parler pour l'instant, mais il le pourra sûrement demain ou après demain. Vous devez comprendre que votre père a eu un gros choc à la tête, il est possible que certaine chose ne lui revienne pas, d'accord ? Nous lui avons posé quelques petites questions assez simple et les résultats sont assez encourageant. Nous allons rentrer tranquillement, je veux que vous restiez bien calme, c'est très important. Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai compris. Allons-y. »

« Je t'attend ici Kurt. » dit Blaine.

« Tu peux venir, ça ne... »

« Non, vous devez vous retrouver tous les deux pour l'instant. »

« Bien. Ne pars pas, hein ? »

« Je serais là quand tu sortira. Promis. »

Kurt rentra avec le médecin et avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant que son père avait enfin les yeux ouvert.

« Laissez moi lui parler, d'accord ? » dit le médecin.

« Mr Hummel, il y a une personne qui avait vraiment hâte de vous voir. Reconnaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? Faites comme tout à l'heure, hocher la tête si vous le reconnaissez. »

Burt écarquilla les yeux et se mit à paniquer en pleurant, il savait que cela devait être quelqu'un d'important mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui.

« Papa... » dit Kurt.

En entendant ce mot, Burt se mit à s'agiter encore plus, cela ne pouvait être vrai... Il n'aurait jamais oublié son fils... Le médecin tenta de faire sortir Kurt en vain, il avait ses mains accroché au lit et refusait de sortir. Le médecin décida d'aller chercher Blaine dans le couloir... Peut-être que lui, arriverait à le faire sortir.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire sortir son fils s'il vous plaît, il semble que Mr Hummel ne le reconnaisse pas pour l'instant, il devient très agité et il faudrait que Kurt lui laisse un peu de temps, il serait préférable qu'il dorme chez lui ce soir. »

« Oh mon dieu non... Pouvez-vous rentrer avec moi ? » dit-il, le regard implorant.

« Bien sûr. »

Et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Blaine commença par regarder Kurt en pleurs au bout du lit de son père, et son regard finit par se poser sur Burt. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Burt s'est tout de suite calmé. Le médecin parut surpris et posa une question à Burt.

« Mr Hummel, reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Et Burt hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire, soulagé. Kurt resta bouche bée. Quand il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, il prit son manteau et ses clefs de voiture et sortit de l'hôpital en courant. Blaine resta stoïque, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Il se souvient de moi, mais pas de son propre fils ! Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Non justement, cela fait à peine quelques semaines ! »

« Je pense que Mr Hummel souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde ou d'évocation, il y avait beaucoup d'émotions quand il a vu son fils, ses souvenirs sont bien là mais il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir pour le moment, je pense que Mr Hummel se souvient uniquement des faits récent pour l'instant. Ceci n'est que provisoire, cela peut lui revenir d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours peut-être, nous ne savons pas. Je pense que vous devriez l'expliquer à son fils. »

« Je reviendrai demain Burt, il faut que je retrouve Kurt. Merci Docteur, à demain. »

Et il sortit dehors en allumant son téléphone pour tenter d'appeler Kurt. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de chercher le numéro dans son répertoire quand il entendit des bruits de sanglots derrière lui, il se retourna et trouva Kurt debout, adossé contre le mur de l'hôpital en pleurant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui parla tout doucement.

« Kurt, ça va aller... Le médecin a dit que ce n'était que provisoire. Rentre chez toi te reposer, je reviendrai avec toi demain, tu pourrais peut-être lui ramener des photos de vous deux, ça pourrait lui rappeler des choses. »

« Il ne sait pas qui je suis Blaine, son regard, sa peur... Je n'ai même pas le droit de rester près de lui... Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Kurt... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Arrête avec tes « désolé », si tu savais comme je me fous de tous tes « désolé » en ce moment. Je suis fatigué de tout ça Blaine, laisse moi tranquille. VA T'EN, tu m'entends ? » dit-il, en colère.

« Bien... Je comprend que tu sois en colère, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi Kurt. On se voit demain. » et il partit.

Kurt rentra chez lui et ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui était impossible de dormir. Il repassa son linge, se trouva quelque chose à manger, fit la vaisselle, passa l'aspirateur, regarda la télé... Mais rien ni faisait, la douleur immense qu'il ressentait en lui ne voulait pas s'en aller, il aurait voulu passer du temps avec son père à son réveil et il ne le pouvait pas, son père ne le reconnaissait même pas et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence... Et si c'était pareil demain soir... Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressortir tout un tas de photos de lui et son père, et pleura.

Trois heures plus tard, il décida d'envoyer un message à Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je te demande pardon, je suis un imbécile, je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme ça.

* * *

Il devait être près de 22 heures maintenant. Blaine s'était couché et avait déjà commencé à dormir quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, il se frotta les yeux en regardant son téléphone. Il décida d'appeler Kurt, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien et avait besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix pour s'assurer que ça allait. Kurt décrocha tout de suite. Il avait bien fait d'appeler car Kurt était en pleurs au téléphone.

« Kurt, parle moi, Kurt... Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. »

« [...] »

« Je ne supporte pas de t'entendre pleurer... Kurt... Stop... » en voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de son lit pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. « Reste en ligne ok, j'arrive, je viens te chercher tu m'entends ? Ne bouge pas, je crois que je me souviens du numéro de ta maison, le 412 ou le 415... Je vais trouver ok. »

Blaine réveilla son majordome et lui demanda de faire un feu dans la cheminée du salon et de préparer du thé. Il sortit et posa son téléphone sur le siège passager de sa voiture en écoutant la respiration de Kurt s'accélérer, il commençait à faire une crise et il était tout seul, Blaine s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul, surtout dans un moment pareil. Il ne faisait même pas attention à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, peu importait pour Blaine, il n'y avait que Kurt qui comptait pour l'instant. Arrivé devant la maison, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra et le chercha partout dans la maison. Il finit par le trouver dans la salle de bain, allongé par terre, son poignet baigné dans une marre de sang.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Et il prit une serviette pour appuyer sur son poignet. « Pardonne moi, je te demande pardon... Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du te laisser seul. » dit-il en pleurant et en le berçant. Au bout d'un long moment, une fois que le sang avait arrêté de couler, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Nous nous rapprochons du moment fatidique... Dans le prochain chapitre, Kurt apprendra le grand secret de Blaine. Vous êtes sûrement soulagé de voir que Burt est vivant ;) Malheureusement pour l'instant, il ne se souvient pas de Kurt... J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire ;) Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires incroyable ! à samedi pour le chapitre 27 !_** PS** :_ Le chapitre 43 est finit ;)_


	28. Chapitre 28

Kurt s'était calmé mais avait le regard triste, les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage, regardant je ne sais quoi par la fenêtre avec le regard perdu dans l'obscurité, il ne disait plus un mot. Blaine le regardait de temps en temps l'air inquiet, il décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter une fois rentrés chez lui. Une fois arrivés devant l'immense portail, il sortit la tête pour regarder vers la caméra de surveillance et le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Kurt ne réagissait toujours pas, c'est au moment où la voiture s'arrêta devant un immense manoir que Kurt commença a clignoter des yeux d'incompréhension, son regard interrogateur posé maintenant sur Blaine, qui détourna le regard, gêné. Il sortit rapidement pour ouvrir la porte passager et attrapa Kurt pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Une personne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

« J'ai besoin d'eau, de désinfectant, des compresses et d'un bandage s'il te plaît. »

« Tout de suite Monsieur. Je vous apporte tout cela dans le salon ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. Merci Antonio. »

Blaine posa Kurt sur le canapé devant la cheminée en attendant qu'Antonio lui rapporte ce dont il avait besoin, il restait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en évitant de croiser le regard de Kurt. Quand Antonio déposa le tout sur la table basse, il le remercia et lui donna congé jusqu'au lendemain matin en lui demandant de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte. Une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il était dans ses appartements, Blaine finit par s'adresser à Kurt.

« Je vais me laver les mains, je reviens tout de suite. » et il partit en direction de la cuisine ou d'une salle de bain, selon les déductions de Kurt.

Blaine commençait à paniquer à l'idée de savoir comment expliquer tout cela à Kurt, il se lava les mains, relava les mains et tourna en rond pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt regarda la manche de sa chemise tâchée de sang et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il observa la pièce scrupuleusement. La hauteur entre le sol et le plafond était impressionnante, cela devait bien faire plus de 4 mètres de hauteur à vue d'oeil, l'intérieur était richement décoré de tableaux de peintures, de tapis d'orient, de meubles laqués... La cheminée était impressionnante également, avec de beaux chandeliers posés sur le dessus. La pièce était uniquement éclairée à la lueur des flammes, Kurt avait du mal à savoir où regarder, il était intrigué... Son regard se posa sur la table basse devant lui et quelque chose l'interpella sur le dessus, une pile de papiers avec l'entête de l'hôpital, l'hôpital où son père était. Il décida d'y jeter un petit coup d'oeil rapidement, vérifiant que Blaine n'était pas dans les parages. Il feuilleta rapidement l'ensemble des papiers. Il y avait beaucoup de factures, certaines réglées, d'autre non, un papier avec un montant et le nom de Paul, l'employé de son père, et le dernier papier retînt encore plus son attention, c'était le reçu de l'ensemble des frais de sa scolarité à la Dalton Académie, facture entièrement réglée... C'est à ce moment là que Blaine réapparut dans le salon.

« Antonio a préparé du thé et des gâteaux, ça va t'aider à reprendre des forces. » dit-il, en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Tout à coup, il vit que Kurt avait l'ensemble des factures sur ses genoux. « Kurt... »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ? » dit-il, en lui montrant tout les documents « Qui a payé tout ça ? Qui est Monsieur Devon ? à qui est cette maison Blaine ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets apparemment ! »

« Kurt... Calme toi et mange quelque chose s'il te plaît, je vais tout t'expliquer après, d'accord ? »

« Dis moi maintenant ok ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi cet homme t'appelle Monsieur et obéit à tes ordres ? »

« Ok... Euh... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... »

« Commence par me dire pourquoi ce Monsieur Devon a payé ma scolarité et certaines factures de l'hôpital ? Qui est-il ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai entendu. »

« Kurt... Mon vrai nom est Blaine Alexander Devon Anderson, techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti sur mon identité, j'ai juste ajouté le nom de ma mère à mon nom complet. Tu as entendu parler de la famille Devon car ma famille est l'une des plus fortunée d'Amérique. Il ne reste plus que ma grand-mère et moi maintenant. Je suis revenu pour mes études comme tu le sais déjà, il y a très peu de gens qui sont au courant de mon statut social depuis que je suis revenu, à vrai dire, à part le directeur de Dalton il n'y a personne d'autre. Je voulais mener une vie normale, avoir un travail comme tous le monde, je voulais avoir une vrai relation avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas attiré par ma fortune... J'espère que tu me comprends. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour mon père et moi ? Tu ne m'aime pas et tu connais à peine mon père ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter tout ça Blaine... » dit-il, moitié abasourdi, moitié en colère.

« Tu ne vois donc rien ?! »

« Voir quoi ? »

« Je tiens tellement à toi Kurt... »

« Oh non ne me fais pas ça. Tu ne fais que de me repousser, tu aimais Carson, pas moi. Tu n'en a rien à faire de moi... »

« C'EST FAUX. »

« NON. Dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as été dégoûté par moi, tu es même parti en courant !Tu m'as à peine regardé ! » dit-il, se levant pour lui faire face.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce matin là, tu avais un jean déchiré au genou gauche, un t-shirt blanc très serré, tu avais des baskets Nike, ta veste en cuir noir était ouverte, tu avais les cheveux en bataille mais tes lunettes de soleil retenaient une mèche de tes cheveux qui allait tomber devant tes yeux, tu portais le parfum « le mâle » de Jean Paul Gaultier, et je suis parti parce que je te trouvais très séduisant, tu avais les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vu... » finit-il de dire, en pleurant et essoufflé.

« Je... Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as à peine regardé ! » Kurt avait du mal à respirer et dû s'asseoir pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes.

« Assieds-toi et mange quelque chose, je vais m'occuper de nettoyer ta blessure. » dit-il, en le soutenant pour qu'il s'assoit.

Kurt obéit et se mit à manger des gâteaux. Blaine l'aida à enlever sa chemise, il était maintenant torse nu et observa Blaine silencieusement, qui nettoya sa plaie consciencieusement et lui mit un bandage, il était toujours en train de pleurer. Il sentait qu'il avait recouvrer ses forces et prit les devants en s'agenouillant devant lui, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise lentement.

« Kurt... Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » dit-il, surpris.

« Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu essaies si dur... Laisse moi faire, je veux juste m'allonger et sentir ta peau contre la mienne Blaine, je te jure que je ne ferai rien de plus. »

Après avoir remarqué que Blaine ne montrait aucun signe de désaccord, et que tout les boutons de sa chemise furent enlevés, il glissa ses mains sur ses abdominaux en remontant très doucement jusqu'à ses épaules en faisant glisser sa chemise vers l'arrière, il pouvait sentir que Blaine avait la chair de poule sous ses doigts et bloqua son regard avec le sien.

« Tu es tellement magnifique Blaine... »

« Tu l'es aussi... »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis pâle, maigre et j'ai des cicatrices horrible un peu partout, alors ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît... » dit-il, en baissant la tête.

« Ne baisse pas la tête... J'ai été un imbécile de vouloir oublier Kurt en sortant avec Carson, tu as tord en disant que Carson est le vrai Kurt, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le Kurt que je connais est brave, il a vécu des choses que personnes ne devrait avoir vécu à cet âge là. Tu es tellement courageux d'avoir affronté tout ça par toi même pendant si longtemps, tes cicatrices montrent à quel point tu as eu une vie difficile, mais pourtant tu es là... Tu t'apprêtes « j'en suis sûr » à réussir ton année dans une des plus prestigieuse école de la région, et je suis sûr que tu as un avenir très prometteur, peu importe dans quel domaine tu te lancera.»

« Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour me sauver ? »

« Je crois que tu te sous-estime Kurt, tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Allonge toi sur le canapé Blaine. »

Blaine s'allongea et Kurt lui écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, torse nu. Kurt posa ses deux mains croisés sur le haut de la poitrine de Blaine en le regardant fixement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Blaine.

« Où cela va t-il nous mener ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis bien uniquement quand je te sais en sécurité, et de préférence près de moi... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre pour l'instant. »

« ça me suffit je crois... Je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi, peu importe la façon dont tu me laissera faire partie de ta vie Blaine. Ne me laisse plus à l'écart d'accord ? Promet le moi. »

« Je te le promet Kurt, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie... Je pense que nous allons trouver un moyen de le faire fonctionner, il le faut. Maintenant, essayons de dormir. Je te rappelle que tu as cours demain, et que je dois aller travailler aussi. On passera chez toi demain matin pour que tu puisses mettre ton uniforme et je te déposerai à Dalton. J'ai une réunion avec les parents d'un élève demain soir, Antonio pourrait passer te chercher et t'emmener voir ton père à l'hôpital si tu es d'accord avec ça bien sûr... »

« Je crois que je préférerai y aller avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas... »

« Ok, alors il pourra te ramener ici, et quand je serai rentré, nous irons là-bas ensemble. »

« Merci... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Dormons maintenant, il est 2 heures du matin et la journée de demain risque d'être sacrément difficile... » dit-il, en fermant les yeux.

« Dit... »

« uh, uh... »

« Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Monsieur maintenant ? » dit-il, en gloussant.

« Idiot... Tout bien réfléchi... ça dépend dans quelle circonstances. » dit-il, en rougissant et en l'enlaçant.

Et ils s'endormirent comme ça, Kurt, le visage niché dans le creux du cou de Blaine.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous faire attendre jusqu'à samedi pour le chapitre qui révèle le secret de Blaine. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Pour moi, c'est un des chapitres clé de leur relation. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez ;D Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et vous dit à Samedi (pour de vrai) cette fois ci eh eh ;) Bisous à tous. _


	29. Chapitre 29

Mardi matin

Kurt fut réveillé par l'odeur du café qui était posé sur la table basse, il releva la tête doucement pour regarder si il y avait quelqu'un mais il ne vit personne, cet Antonio savait se faire discret, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il regardait Blaine dormir en dessous de lui, si c'était un rêve, il était merveilleux... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour passer le reste de sa vie à se réveiller dans les bras de cet homme magnifique, ok... Cesse de rêver Kurt...

« Mmm... à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Oh ! » fit-il, surpris. « Tu es réveillé... J'aime te regarder dormir, je pensais juste à la chance que j'avais de t'avoir rencontré. » dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

« Arrête... C'est moi qui est de la chance. Un câlin ? »

« Bien sûr... » Blaine glissa sur le côté de sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant face à face, très proche. Kurt gesticulait dans tout les sens, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas où mettre ses mains.

« Tu sais que le principe d'un câlin est de tenir l'autre serré contre soi ? Viens par là... »

Blaine glissa son bras sous son cou et l'attira contre lui en respirant profondément au niveau de son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Kurt s'accrocha à lui et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait gémit en sentant Blaine si proche de lui. Blaine s'en rendit compte et commençait sérieusement à être gêné par son érection grandissante.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt, je suis tellement désolé... Je crois que l'on devrait se lever et prendre notre café... »

« Ne soit pas désolé... Je suis dans le même état que toi... Je crois bien que c'est plus fort que nous. » dit-il, en rigolant.

« Ouai, euh... Si on avait le temps... Je veux dire... Putain, tu es tellement sexy et chaud et... Arrête de me regarder comme ça d'accord ! J'ai envie de toi, voilà, je l'ai dit. »

« VICTOIRE ! » cria Kurt en levant les bras en l'air.

« Je t'avouerai que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là ! » répondit-il en rigolant.

« J'ai envie de toi Blaine, je veux dire, je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour l'instant mais je suis prêt à explorer, j'aimerai te voir nu, t'embrasser, te caresser... » il fut coupé par le doigt de Blaine posé sur ses lèvres.

« Chut. Tais-toi. Je t'en prie, tais-toi. Embrasse moi. »

« Mais avec plaisir, mmm... »

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes, explorant la bouche de l'autre, gémissant à l'unisson.

« Il faut qu'on arrête, merde... J'ai pas envie d'arrêter mais le café va être froid et nous allons finir par être en retard. » dit Blaine.

« Ouai... Tu as raison. » dit-il, à bout de souffle

« J'ai envie d'être à ce soir déjà... »

« Crois moi, moi aussi. »

Et ils se mirent en position assise pour boire leurs cafés. Le petit-déjeuner avait été silencieux mais avec des regards remplient de tendresse qui en disait plus qu'une simple conversation. Une fois que Blaine l'avait déposé, Kurt redescendit vite les pieds sur terre avec la somme de travail qu'il avait devant lui, Jeff lui avait passé la plupart de ses notes du début de l'année, et il a passé la plupart de sa pause de la matinée à en faire des photocopies. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et il était assez pressé d'apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Sebastian, il était sûr qu'il pourrait être un bon ami. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Dalton à midi et se rendirent au Breadsticks.

« Alors Kurt, comment va ton père ? »

« Il s'est réveillé, pour l'instant il est amnésique apparemment... Il ne me reconnaît pas. » dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... » répondit-il, en lui prenant la main. « Cela ne peut pas durer indéfiniment, il va se souvenir de toi Kurt. »

« Euh... Oui, merci. » dit-il, en reprenant sa main.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non... Enfin... J'ai un petit ami et... Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti un peu mal à l'aise que tu me touches comme ça. Désolé... Tu n'as rien fait de mal... »

« Eh... Ne panique pas, c'est ok. Ton copain a vraiment de la chance, n'oublie pas de lui dire quand tu le verra. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh, je n'y manquerai pas ah ah ah. Merci, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici et je te trouve plutôt sympa. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour éviter les malentendus. »

« Et tu as bien fait. Ce n'est pas grave, il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit-il, en plaisantant.

Ils ont discutés de tout un tas de choses, une fois le malaise dissipé, Sebastian s'avéra être une personne très à l'écoute. Il lui avait promis de l'aider dans les matières les plus importantes pendant les pauses du midi, ce qui convenait à Kurt car il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec son père et Blaine après les cours. À la fin de la journée, une limousine l'attendait sur le parking, il avait reconnu Antonio. Il regarda complètement gêné autour de lui et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur. Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Blaine.

* * *

** Pour Blaine**

Sérieusement Blaine ! Une limousine !

* * *

Blaine sentit son téléphone vibrer, il venait de terminer son cours et attendait les parents de son élève pour le rendez-vous. Il sourit en lisant le message et se dépêcha de lui répondre.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Ok, la prochaine fois tu n'aura qu'à faire ton choix entre la Ferrari, la Lamborghini, la Lotus, la Porsche, la Bentley... Je ne connais pas encore tes goûts en matière de voiture, désolé ;D

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

OMFG !

* * *

Et Blaine éclata de rire dans son bureau, il aurait voulu voir sa réaction à la lecture du message qu'il lui avait envoyé, il était pressé de rentrer.

Une fois que Kurt est arrivé, Antonio lui tendit une lettre et le laissa seul dans le salon, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur la l'enveloppe, il l'a décacheta et commença à la lire intrigué.

* * *

_Kurt, _

_Je t'écris ça vite fait pendant que tu fais ta toilette. Quand tu seras rentré ce soir, je veux que tu fasses comme chez toi, tu sais déjà où est la salle de bain des invités alors tu peux prendre une douche et te changer, je pense que tu prendras des affaires de rechange chez toi tout à l'heure de tout de façon. Si je ne suis pas encore rentré, tu peux travailler dans mon bureau si tu en as envie, il suffit de demander à Antonio. Je pense qu'au moment où tu lira cette lettre il aura déjà disparu, alors, pour le contacter, il y a un interphone dans le salon, c'est le boîtier de couleur crème qu'il y a d'accroché sur le mur à côté du grand miroir. Tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui, juste au cas où tu ne le sais pas déjà, tu me manques... _

_ Blaine _

* * *

Bon, ça y est, maintenant il était vraiment impatient qu'il rentre... Il prit une douche dans la salle de bain des « invités », qui devait faire au moins 15m² à peu près... Kurt se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celle de Blaine... Quand il descendit de la salle de bain pour aller dans le salon, il entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée, il courut littéralement jusqu'au salon et sauta sur Blaine, qui, heureusement pour lui, avait lâcher ses affaires pour le rattraper. Kurt avait les jambes enroulés autour de la taille de Blaine, et sa bouche collée à la sienne en murmurant entre deux baisers.

« Mmm... Tu m'as manqué... Mmm... »

« Ok... Je pense que je vais organiser des réunions tous les soirs si c'est ce qui m'attend quand je rentre ! »

« Désolé pour t'avoir sauté dessus. » dit-il, en redescendant.

« Oh non, ne sois pas désolé. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi depuis ton message de tout à l'heure, tu m'as manqué aussi... Trop. »

« On y va ? »

« Ouai, laisse moi juste le temps de ranger mes affaires et je serai prêt. »

« Je vais t'aider. C'est un peu de ma faute après tout... »

« Un peu ! » dit-il, en souriant.

Et ils se mirent à ramasser les dossiers de Blaine étalés sur le sol. Une fois que tout fut classé, Blaine et lui sortirent du manoir en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Blaine.

« Je peux te tenir la main ? » dit Kurt.

« Tu n'as pas à me demander tu sais, bien sûr que tu peux. Viens par là. »

Et ils l'attira dans un tendre baiser avant de se diriger main dans la main vers la voiture. Le trajet fut étonnement silencieux. Kurt commençait à stresser à l'idée de revoir son père, il se posait tout un tas de questions... « Et si il ne me reconnaît toujours pas ? Et si il ne veut toujours pas me voir ? Et si il ne recouvrait jamais la mémoire ? Et si... » Ses pensées furent interrompus par la main de Blaine qui venait de se poser sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Kurt lui prit sa mains et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit arrêtée devant l'hôpital.

* * *

**NOTE** : _J'en connais qui doivent être content là ;D Klaine FOREVER. Le prochain chapitre pour lundi matin comme d'habitude, sauf que la dernière fois j'ai posté 2 chapitres pour vous faire plaisir..._ **PS** : L_e chapitre 44 est presque finit ;D Bon week-end à tous !_


	30. Chapitre 30

Blaine commença à vouloir ouvrir la portière quand Kurt lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends... Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais... Comment fait-on pour nous deux devant mon père ? »

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Pour l'instant, tout ça un peu nouveau pour nous, et je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de lui dire quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »

« Je pense que tu as raison, même si je crois que ça m'aurait aidé si j'avais pu te tenir la main... J'aimerai tellement qu'il se souvienne Blaine... » dit-il, tristement.

« Je sais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. Et puis même si je ne te tient pas la main, tu sais que je suis là avec toi, et si ça devait mal se passer, on rentrera chez moi d'accord ? »

« Merci. »

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Kurt avait la main sur la poignée et respira un grand coup.

« Une minute. » Blaine regarda partout si il y avait du monde dans le couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerai faire avant d'entrer. » et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Mmm... ça va beaucoup mieux. Allons-y maintenant. »

Quand ils rentrèrent, Blaine fut le premier à saluer Burt, Kurt resta en retrait dans le coin de la pièce quand son père lui a finalement adressé la parole.

« Alors... Euh... Tu as passé une bonne journée Kurt ? »

« Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ? »

« Je suis désolé, j'essaie... » répondit Burt.

Kurt commençait à pleurer et Blaine le regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire, ses yeux naviguèrent entre Burt et lui, et Burt comprit tout de suite.

« Fais quelque chose s'il te plaît. » lui dit-il.

Blaine se sentit presque soulagé à ces mots, il traversa la pièce et serra Kurt dans ses bras. La réaction de Kurt ne s'est pas fait attendre, il glissa ses mains derrière son dos pour le serrer très fort contre lui, Blaine lui caressait les cheveux en essayant de le calmer.

« Eh... Le médecin a dit que ça pouvait prendre quelques jours... Chut... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. Assieds-toi près de lui, je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais essayer de nous trouver un peu d'eau. »

« Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. Raconte lui quelque chose qui pourrait lui rappeler des souvenirs en attendant. » et il l'embrassa sur le front. « ça va bien se passer, courage. »

« Alors... Ok, nos discussions sont assez simple d'ordinaire... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je crois que je vais plutôt te chanter quelque chose. »

« Tu chantes ! D'accord, comme tu voudras. » répondit Burt.

**_Il semble que plus nous parlons_**

**_Moins j'ai de choses à dire_**

**_Mettons nos différents de côté_**

**_J'ai voulu te rendre fière_**

**_Mais je me suis mis en travers de ton chemin_**

**_J'ai trouvé un endroit que je peux cacher_**

**_Maintenant tout est en train de changer_**

**_Mais je ressens toujours la même chose_**

**_Manquons nous de temps ?_**

**_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ?_**

**_Essayer et te faire voir_**

**_Que c'est ce que je suis_**

**_Et c'est tout ce que je peux être_**

[…] Pendant ce temps là, Blaine était revenu et avait ouvert délicatement la porte en écoutant la chanson. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

_**Et je ne te laisserai pas partir**_

_**Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber**_

_**Je ne t'abandonnerai pas**_

_**Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire**_

_**Essayer et te faire voir**_

_**Que c'est ce que je suis**_

_**Et c'est tout ce que je peux être...**_

« Kurt... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Tu as une voix vraiment impressionnante... Je... Tu as vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais... » I

l fut coupé par Blaine, qui décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer.

« Il l'est. » dit-il, en essuyant les larmes qu'il avait sur ses joues « Kurt, tu as une voix magnifique. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. » dit-il, en rougissant.

« Burt, vous voulez que l'on s'en aille ? »

« Blaine... Je vois bien qu'il a l'air triste, les papiers que m'ont montré les médecins me prouvent que c'est mon fils, mais... Je suis vraiment désolé, je m'excuse de ne pas arriver à me souvenir Kurt. Peut-être que vous pourriez me ramener des photos, une vidéo, je ne sais pas... Peut-être que cela m'aiderait. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, je vais me reposer maintenant. »

« Mais je viens à peine d'arriver ! » dit Kurt.

« Kurt... Ton père a raison, laissons le se reposer, tu lui ramènera des photos demain, d'accord ? Nous pouvons toujours passer demain Burt ? » dit-il, en le regardant.

« Oui... Bien sûr, si vous voulez. »

« Ok... Alors à demain papa. » et dès qu'ils furent sortis, Kurt s'effondra dans les bras de Blaine. - « Il ne m'aime pas... Je lui suis complètement indifférent. »

« Je te ramène à la maison... Je veux dire, je te ramène chez moi. » il se reprit. « Et ne dit pas ça, même si il ne ressent rien pour l'instant, il ne peut que t'aimer, tu es une belle personne Kurt, j'aimerai que tu te vois à travers mes yeux. »

Kurt leva la tête et finit par le regarder, ses paroles l'ont tout de suite fait arrêter de pleurer. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, et dès qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Blaine l'embrassa passionnément.

« On va rentrer, je vais prendre une douche et on va regarder un film en mangeant du pop-corn et en se faisant des câlins, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait... Tu es parfait. » dit-il, en rougissant.

Une fois arrivés, Antonio les attendait à la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur, y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous préparer un plateau avec du pop-corn et des boissons s'il te plaît, mmm... Des sandwichs au poulet aussi. Si tu pouvais déposer tout cela dans la salle télé, ce serait parfait. Nous n'auront pas besoin de tes services après, je te donne ta soirée. » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Très bien Monsieur. Merci, je vais faire le nécessaire. » et Antonio se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Kurt en resta bouche bée.

« Antonio obéit vraiment à tout ce que tu lui demande ? »

« Il m'est très fidèle, je peux toujours compter sur lui. Il était au service de mes parents avant, il me connaît depuis que je suis enfant. Il est resté seul à s'occuper de la maison pendant des années avant que je ne revienne de France pour mes études, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je crois que je suis un peu comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu... » dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oh... Je vois. Douche ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr, je vais à la douche. Je vais d'abord t'accompagner dans la salle télé, viens. » et il le tira par la main.

La pièce était immense, au moins 30 m², avec deux rangées de sièges rouge comme dans les cinémas, mais en mieux, ils étaient inclinables. Il y avait aussi un vidéo projecteur et une immense toile blanche sur le mur. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par de petites appliques murale juste en dessous du plafond, la lumière était donc très douce.

« Choisi ce que tu veux regarder dans l'armoire ici. » il lui indiqua l'endroit.

« Blaine ! Il y a au moins 300 DVD ! Je te laisse choisir, d'accord ? »

« Ok... Euh... « N'oublie jamais » ça te va ? »

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je vais pleurer. J'aime l'histoire d'Allie et Noah, terriblement romantique et triste en même temps, et il commença à réciter une tirade du film : « … Ils se bagarraient tout le temps et ils se testaient mutuellement, mais en dépit de leurs différences, ils avaient une chose très importante en commun... »

« « … Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. » Kurt... Je suis fou de toi, encore plus je veux dire. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être Allie. J'ai 17 aussi et je suis en train de tomber amoureux de l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Oh ! Plus incroyable que Ryan Gosling ? »

« Personne ne bat Ryan Gosling bébé... » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Oh ! Excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.. » dit-il, paniqué.

« Eh... J'aime ça, je trouve ça mignon, ne t'excuse pas pour ça, tu as le droit de m'appeler comme tu en as envie. Je crois que je vais commencer à réfléchir à ton sujet... »

« Ok mais tu va réfléchir sous la douche, je suis pressé de voir le film, allez. » dit-il, avec une petite tape sur les fesses.

« Eh ! Ok, j'y vais, je reviens tout de suite. J'ai le droit à un bisous avant. »

« Non... Même si j'en ai très envie, non. Tu aura tous les bisous que tu souhaites après. Je fais ça pour te motiver à te dépêcher. »

« Tu vas me rendre fou. »

« Tu es déjà fou de moi, souviens-toi, tu viens de me le dire. » dit-il, en souriant.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ La chanson qui est utilisée dans ce chapitre est "Good Enough" par LIFEHOUSE. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter sur Youtube, cette chanson est vraiment magnifique. évidemment j'ai traduis les paroles pour vous ;D Et le film dont ils parlent : N'oublie Jamais plus connu sous le titre Anglais "**The Notebook**" , si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous le recommande TROP ! J'ai adoré. Toujours accros à ma fanfiction ? PS : le chapitre 45 est terminé :D_


	31. Chapitre 31

**AVERTISSEMENT** : _Scène de sexe entre Kurt et Blaine, s'il vous plaît, ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas avoir ce genre d'images en tête._

* * *

Blaine redescendit de la douche habillé d'un pantalon en lin blanc et d'un t-shirt près du corps, Kurt était époustouflé, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en pantalon de costume.

« Je te trouve magnifique, il fallait que je te le dise. »

« Merci... Tu as faim ? »

« Oh... Euh, ouai... un peu. »

« Installe-toi confortablement, je vais mettre le film. »

« Tient. » fit-il en revenant près de lui. « Sandwich au poulet ? »

« Blaine, embrasse moi s'il te plaît. » dit-il, le regard implorant.

« Et si c'est moi qui disait non maintenant ? » et le film commença.

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent intensément pendant toute la durée de la musique du début. Kurt détourna le regard quand il entendit les premières paroles du film, il fixait son regard sur l'écran en essayant de se concentrer sur le film, ce qui s'avérait être assez difficile car Blaine, lui, avait décidé de l'observer à la place.

Au passage du film où la mère d'Allie lui dit « Tu n'as que 17 ans, tu ne sais rien des choses de l'amour. », Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine pour enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. Kurt avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Être là, seul dans l'obscurité avec lui, regardant un de ses films préférés... C'était presque trop d'émotions. Au moment où Allie et Noah sont sous la pluie, se déclarant l'un l'autre que leur histoire n'était pas finit et que ça ne l'était toujours pas, Kurt se mit à pleurer. Blaine se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, comme ça, sans rien dire de plus.

Quand arriva la scène où Allie et Noah montèrent pour faire l'amour, Kurt se mit à rougir. Il avait déjà vu ce film de nombreuses fois, mais avec Blaine à ses côtés, tout était différent.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. » Blaine dit en souriant.

« C'est embarrassant... Tu ne regardes pas ? »

« Je le connais par cœur... Et puis je préfère te regarder. »

« Blaine... Je... J'en peux plus... Je veux... Je voudrais vraiment t'embrasser, te toucher, mon cœur va s'arrêter si tu ne fais rien... Tu n'en a pas envie ? » finit-il par dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ok... » dit-il en se levant et en éteignant le vidéoprojecteur. « Donne-moi ta main. » Kurt se leva et lui prit la main. « Est-ce que tu veux monter et qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui, j'en ai envie. » Et ils montèrent les escaliers main dans la main.

Arrivés devant la porte, Blaine se sentit un peu stressé et se retourna vers Kurt.

« Je... Euh... Tu es la première personne à venir ici. »

« Mais je croyais que... »

« Tu es la seule personne a qui j'ai eu envie de dire toute la vérité à propos de moi. »

« Mais... On ne se connaît que depuis 3 semaines ! »

« Tu es spécial Kurt. » dit-il, en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre de Blaine était une pièce assez petite en comparaison de la taille du manoir. Il y avait par contre une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon. La pièce était très sobre, les murs étaient peint d'une couleur taupe et crème, et il y avait aussi une autre porte qui donnait sûrement sur sa salle d'eau privative.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » dit Blaine.

« Ouah ! J'aime beaucoup cette fenêtre. On peut aller sur le balcon ? »

« Si tu en as envie oui. » et il ouvrit la baie vitrée.

« Ouah... Blaine, tout cela est à toi ? »

« Oui. La propriété est immense. J'aime me promener dans les jardins dans le fond, il y une magnifique roseraie et une belle fontaine. J'aime aller là-bas pour écrire mes chansons. » Kurt se mit à pleurer. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri ? » et Kurt pleura encore plus en entendant ces mots, il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

« Tu m'as appelé « chéri » ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois ici avec toi. Je veux que tu saches que peu importe à quel point tu es riche, je suis tombé amoureux du professeur de Mathématiques, de l'homme que tu es, beau, gentil, intelligent... Tu représentes tellement à mes yeux Blaine. » il se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Et je m'en fiche si ça ne fait que 3 semaines qu'on se connaît, je n'en peux plus d'attendre de te dire que... Je t'aime Blaine Alexander Devon Anderson, je t'aime tellement... »

« Kurt... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. » Et Blaine posa un doigts sur les lèvres de Kurt.

« Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. Je t'aime Kurt, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas t'aimer. Cette histoire de différence d'âge me fait peur, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre... Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais je veux être avec toi, je veux tout de toi, les bons côtés comme les mauvais. Tes cicatrices ne me gênent pas tu m'entends, qu'elles soient intérieur ou extérieur, la seule chose que je vois c'est l'amour incroyable que tu me transmet à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tes yeux sont tellement magnifique. Tu es chère à mon cœur Kurt, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de t'appeler chéri. Si ça te convient bien sûr... »

« J'aime ça. Allons sur ton lit maintenant... Je commence à avoir un peu froid. »

Kurt prit Blaine par la main et l'attira vers le lit en ne le quittant jamais des yeux, il le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux de Blaine étaient contre son lit, et là, Kurt esquissa un sourire et le poussa pour qu'il tombe dessus. Blaine rit de surprise, il se rassit, prit la main de Kurt et le fit tomber sur lui, Kurt avait plongé son visage dans le creux du cou de Blaine et riait aussi. Une fois qu'ils se calmèrent, Kurt commença à embrasser et à lécher sous l'oreille de Blaine, il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt.

« Je peux ? Je veux te sentir contre moi. » chuchota t-il.

« Bien sûr. » et Kurt lui enleva son t-shirt. Il était maintenant assis sur ses hanches.

« J'aimerai t'enlever ta chemise Kurt, je peux ? »

« Oui. Fais-le s'il te plaît... »

Blaine souleva Kurt par la taille et recula un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement. Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement. Il commença par les poignets, puis les boutons de devant. Quand la chemise fut enlevée, il regarda son corps pensivement, Kurt avait encore des ecchymoses jaunâtre un peu partout sur le torse. Blaine parcourait de ses doigts son abdomen, ses épaules, ses bras, puis il arriva au bandage sur son poignet et se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi ? ça me fait tellement de mal de te savoir meurtrit comme ça. Tout ce que tu as vécu Kurt, j'aimerai pouvoir effacer tout ces moments de ta vie, ça me tue de savoir qu'ils t'ont touchés, qu'ils t'ont fait faire des choses contre ta volonté, qu'ils t'ont battus... Je les déteste Kurt. »

« Je sais, mais ils n'ont pas réussit à me briser, je suis là, je suis à toi Blaine... Si tu veux toujours de moi... »

« Mon dieu Kurt, oui je te veux, je veux tout ce que tu auras envie de faire avec moi, dis moi seulement ce que tu veux. » dit-il, séchant ses larmes.

Kurt ne réfléchit même pas, et commença à répondre.

« Je te veux nu. Je veux pouvoir te voir, te toucher, te caresser, apprendre à connaître chaque parcelle de ton corps bébé. »

« Ok... »

Blaine fit signe à Kurt de se lever de ses cuisses et commença à délacer lentement le lien qui retenait son pantalon. Il verrouilla son regard avec celui de Kurt, qui était maintenant allongé sur le côté à le regarder, et commença à faire glisser son pantalon, il était maintenant complètement nu. Kurt l'observa, son cœur battait extrêmement vite quand il vit que Blaine était déjà complètement dur pour lui. Le voir lui, Blaine, l'homme qu'il aimait, le désirer comme ça, Kurt sentit qu'il commençait sérieusement à être gêné dans son propre pantalon. Blaine sentit son malaise.

« Trop serré ? »

« Euh... Ouai... »

« Je peux ? » et Blaine commença à déboutonner son pantalon, faisant glisser très, très lentement sa fermeture.

« Oh mon dieu Blaine...Mmm... beaucoup mieux. »

Et sans prévenir, Blaine lui enleva rapidement son pantalon et s'allongea sur lui en l'embrassant sauvagement, explorant ça bouche, son menton, son cou, suçant durement au niveau de sa clavicule. Kurt rejeta sa tête en arrière, Blaine était en train de le marquer et ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareil. Une fois que Blaine eut terminé, il lécha doucement dessus et regarda son œuvre.

« Mmm... Kurt... »

« Je veux le faire pour toi aussi, dis moi où ? »

« Merde Kurt, où tu veux, où tu veux... » dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Et Kurt roula sur lui, leurs queues alignées l'une contre l'autre lui fit presque perdre de vue ce qu'il avait envie de faire, il roula ses hanches quelque coups et se sentait presque au bord déjà. Quand il sentit les mains de Blaine sur son cul, il rouvrit les yeux et commença a attaquer son cou.

« Mmm... Blaine... Je t'aime... Mmm... Je ne crois pas que je vais durer longtemps bébé... Mmm... »

Kurt l'avait marqué assez durement, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Blaine qui releva ses hanches et se frotta contra la queue de Kurt.

« Putain Blaine... Aww... Fais quelque chose s'il te plaît. »

Et Blaine glissa légèrement le caleçon de Kurt pour que leurs queues glissent l'une contre l'autre.

« Kurt... Chéri, regarde moi... Je veux te voir quand tu vas venir, putain... Viens pour moi Kurt, je t'aime... Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement parfait. » Et il fut surprit que Kurt accéléra les mouvements et glissa sa main entre eux deux pour caresser leurs queues ensemble. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques coups pour les faire venir ensemble. Ils étaient complètement à bout de souffle, tremblant, redescendant lentement de leurs orgasmes. Kurt avait reposé son front contre celui de Blaine, ferma ses yeux, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît... »

« Je t'aime tellement Blaine, c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Je t'aime Kurt, tu as été incroyable. »

Après plusieurs minutes de baisers tendres et langoureux, Kurt remonta son caleçon et se leva en direction de l'autre porte.

« Je suppose que c'est la salle de bain ? »

« Ouai... Attends, je vais te prêter un de mes caleçons. »

« Merci. »

* * *

**NOTE** : _Il y en a plein qui attendaient ce moment là, hein ? J'ai raison ou pas ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en tout cas. Pour tout ceux qui ont posés la question. Burt va se souvenir de Kurt au prochain chapitre, donc, vous saurez tout cela Samedi ;)_ **PS** : Le chapitre 45 est terminé.


	32. Chapitre 32

**AVERTISSEMENT** : scène de sexe entre Kurt et Blaine.

* * *

Mercredi matin

Le réveil a sonné à 6h00, Blaine l'avait mit très tôt pour pouvoir profiter de Kurt avant de l'emmener à Dalton. Kurt n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de se lever, il remua et essaya de se dégager des bras de Blaine qui tentait de lui chatouiller le ventre.

« Mmm... Arrête... Laisse moi dormir. »

« Bon matin belle au bois dormant. »

« Mmm... Il fait encore nuit Blaine. »

« Je sais... J'avais juste envie de profiter de mon merveilleux petit-ami avant de passer la journée entière sans le voir. »

« Que suggères-tu pour me réveiller en douceur ? »

« Oh... Euh... Je ne sais pas... » et il se mit à caresser l'érection matinale de Kurt.

« Mmm... Oui... Je crois que ça pourrait fonctionner. » fit Kurt, toujours les yeux clos, avec un léger sourire.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr... Pourq... Aww... »

Blaine souleva la couette et disparut en dessous. Kurt sentit son caleçon glisser le long de ses jambes et Blaine commença a embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il sentit Kurt se cambrer et frissonner. Blaine commença à lécher toute sa longueur, partant de la base de sa queue en remontant lentement jusqu'à la tête, insistant un peu plus pour dessiner la fente avec sa langue.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu peux recommencer ça bébé... »

« Mmm, je peux même faire mieux que ça. » dit-il, d'une voix étouffée.

Blaine prit la queue de Kurt entièrement dans sa bouche, coulant jusqu'en bas, jusqu'à ce que sa queue touche le fond de sa gorge, ce qui le fit gémir. Kurt faisait des sons qui l'excitait encore plus. À chaque fois qu'il remontait à la tête de sa queue, il faisait tournoyer sa langue rapidement autour. Il savait que Kurt n'allait pas durer longtemps à ce rythme là. Il releva la tête quand Kurt l'attrapa rapidement par le bras pour le faire sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Ça avait l'air de te plaire il y a quelques secondes. »

« Putain Blaine, c'était trop bon mais j'étais à deux doigts de venir. »

« Oh mais c'est ce que je veux, je veux te goûter, je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche Kurt. »

« Tu ne veux pas ça... »

« Oh mais si je le veux. » dit-il, en attrapant un de ses mamelons entre ses dents. « Tu es tellement sexy quand tu gémis... Fais moi confiance, mmm... Laisse moi faire, mmm... Je veux tout de toi. » dit-il, terminant par un baiser passionné.

« Si tu es sûr... » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

« Yes... » et il repartit sous la couette.

Kurt criait son nom, était complètement tendue et à sa merci, il lui attrapa les hanches et coula encore plus profond dans sa gorge, il resta comme ça quelques secondes et se retira tout doucement en suçant la tête de sa queue vigoureusement en gémissant. Les bourdonnements que faisaient Blaine en le suçant, le rendait de plus en plus fou.

« Putain Blaine, comme ça... là... Oui... Aww... »

« Baise chéri, viens pour moi. »

Et Kurt hurla de plaisir en se déversant sur la langue de Blaine, qui avala tout ce que Kurt lui donnait, avalant et le travaillant avec sa langue à travers son orgasme. Quand il sentit que Kurt devenait un peu trop sensible, il remonta rapidement et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Kurt gémit en goûtant son propre sperme sur la langue de Blaine, il fut un peu surprit par le goût au début, mais trouva cela plutôt chaud.

« Oh mon dieu... » dit-il, à bout de souffle. « Je veux bien être réveillé comme ça tous les matins ! »

« Deal... » Blaine répondit sérieusement en se hissant un peu plus pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Kurt sentait que Blaine était difficile contre son ventre et se sentit quelque peu gêné. Blaine le remarqua toute de suite.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... Je ne crois pas que je sois prêt à... Je veux dire... Ma première expérience a été... » et il détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose si tu n'en a pas envie, promet le moi Kurt, je suis sérieux. Si je vais trop loin, si tu veux que je m'arrête, il suffit de me le dire d'accord ? Et pour ce matin, ce n'était pas à propos de moi mais de toi chéri, j'ai aimé te faire plaisir. » dit-il, en lui caressant la joue.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime encore plus... Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et je reviens. Petit-déj au lit ? Ça te va ? »

« Ce serait parfait. »

Et il regarda Blaine se lever du lit complètement nu, sans complexe à chercher un caleçon et un t-shirt dans son armoire.

« Mmm... » fit Kurt.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Ton cul est magnifique. »

« Ravis qu'il te plaise... » dit-il, en gloussant. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt remonta son caleçon et alla reprendre une douche dans cette magnifique salle de bain, il y avait même un jacuzzi à l'intérieur. Son esprit vagabondait à ce sujet d'ailleurs... Il s'habilla et attendit sur le balcon que Blaine remonte, admirant le paysage. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner sur le balcon, il y avait une petite table en fer forgé ronde et deux chaises, Blaine avait même déposé une couverture sur les épaules de Kurt pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Ils observèrent le lever de soleil, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas discuté, admirant la beauté du cadre exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux. Kurt, le magnifique lever de soleil qui illuminait peu à peu les jardins, et Blaine qui regardait Kurt, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Blaine le déposa en voiture devant Dalton.

« Tu vas me manquer... » dit Blaine tristement.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Tu vas venir me chercher ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es libre pour déjeuner ce midi ? »

« Euh... Non. Sebastian m'aide à rattraper mon retard sur l'heure de la pause déjeuner. »

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je pense que Sebastian va être un très bon ami, et en plus je lui ai déjà dit à propos de nous, alors... »

« Je t'aime Kurt... On passera chercher quelques photos pour ton père ce soir ? »

« Oui, bonne idée bébé. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il se souvienne, il me manque... » dit-il, le regard triste.

Blaine se rapprocha, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Mon chéri... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je t'appelle comme ça... Je suis sûr qu'il va très vite se rappeler. Je serai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Je t'aime, merci. Bon, il faut que j'y aille ou je vais finir par être en retard... Oh, j'allais oublier, j'auditionne pour rentrer dans la chorale des Warblers ce matin, alors souhaite moi bonne chance. »

« Oh, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi, ils ne pourront pas passer à côté d'une voix aussi exceptionnelle que la tienne, crois moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un contre-ténor. »

« Merci. Bye. » et il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture.

L'audition s'était plutôt bien passée, il avait chanté brillamment « I want to hold your hand » des Beatles, ce qui lui a valu un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et même quelques larmes. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, son portable se mit à vibrer, et en sortant son téléphone, il vit que c'était l'hôpital.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux sortir quelques instants ? c'est un appel de l'hôpital. » dit-il à son professeur.

« Bien sûr Kurt, dépêche toi de répondre ou ils vont raccrocher. »

Et Kurt sortit en courant dans le couloir en s'empressant de répondre, il était tout à coup très angoissé au sujet de cet appel.

« Oui... »

« Mr Hummel, votre père a demandé à vous voir. »

« Je suis en cours là... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, votre père se rappelle... Il veut voir Kurt, son fils, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille, ou que vous vouliez attendre la fin des cours pour vous retrouver, ai-je tord ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive tout de suite. » et il raccrocha.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa voiture alors il s'empressa d'appeler Blaine.

« Blaine, il se rappelle, Blaine, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital tout de suite. » dit-il, complètement excité.

« Kurt... Je ne peux pas venir te chercher..." dit-il, à voix basse. "Je ne peux pas quitter ma classe. Je... Ok, je finis dans 45 minutes, je t'envoie Antonio d'accord ? Il va t'emmener à l'hôpital et je te rejoins après. Ça te convient ? »

« Ok, je l'attend devant. Je suis tellement heureux Blaine. »

« Je suis content pour toi, à tout à l'heure ok. »

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Je le poste avec un jour d'avance, et vous savez quoi ? J'ai été malade toute la semaine, j'ai une horrible bronchite :( Le point positif c'est que j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 47 et que vu que j'ai un petit peu d'avance, je vais poster un autre chapitre ce soir ;) J'espère que vous êtes content ? HOURRA, Burt s'est réveillé ;) LOL. _


	33. Chapitre 33

Quand Kurt arriva à la porte de la chambre de son père, il l'ouvrit brusquement et se jeta sur son lit en larmes.

« Papa... Oh papa, tu m'as tellement manqué... »

« Je suis là mon fils. Pardonne moi, je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé tombé... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je suis... Tellement, tellement désolé fils. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute... Tu es là maintenant. Je t'aime tellement... »

« Je t'aime Kurt. Aïe ! »

« Oh ! Excuse moi. » dit Kurt en se reculant. « Je t'ai fait mal ? Je dois appeler un médecin ? »

« Non, non, ça va aller... Tu dois juste me serrer un peu moins fort, ok ? »

« Ouai... Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai vu le Dr. Hudson avant que tu arrives. Elle m'a tout expliqué pour mes opérations, elle m'a dit que je devais rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à vendredi, et qu'après je pourrai rentrer à la maison avec les visites d'une infirmière, c'est pas génial ça ? »

« Super... » dit-il, le visage sans expression, soudain réalisant qu'il allait devoir rentrer à la maison avec son père, et sûrement voir Blaine beaucoup moins souvent.

« Eh bien ! Cache ton enthousiasme... ça fait plaisir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Non rien... Je suis... Tout va bien, je suis juste encore un peu sous le choque je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes journées, raconte moi ce que j'ai loupé ? »

« Rien de spécial, je suis allé au lycée. »

« Je t'avais pourtant interdit de retourner à McKinley Kurt. »

« Je ne vais pas à McKinley papa, je vais à Dalton. »

« Comment ? Tu y assistes gratuitement ? »

« Euh... Non... Pas exactement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt ? »

« Ne te mets pas en colère d'accord... Il a fait ça pour nous aider. »

« Qui ? »

« Blaine papa. Blaine a payé les frais de ma scolarité. Il a aussi commencé à payer certaines factures de l'hôpital, et je crois bien qu'il a fait un chèque à Paul pour garder le garage ouvert... Il a fait ça pour nous aider... »

« Tu te rends compte du montant que ça représente Kurt ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Blaine... Son nom entier est en fait, Blaine Alexander Devon Anderson... Qui, comme tu dois le savoir, fait partit d'une des familles les plus fortunée du continent... »

« Depuis le début... Il avait des vues sur toi c'est ça ? Il a fait ça pour toi, hein ? » Burt dit, en haussant le ton.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Calme toi, il m'a sauvé de toute les façons qu'il est humainement possible, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ! »

« Je ne sais pas Kurt, il est plus âgé que toi, il a du pouvoir... Je ne veux pas qu'il profite de toi c'est tout. »

« Il ne profite pas de moi. Si je suis avec lui, j'y suis de mon plein gré. » Kurt baissa la tête, venant de réaliser qu'il venait d'avouer sa relation avec Blaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu avais raison... Tu te souviens de la lettre que tu m'a écrite le jour où tu as eu ton accident ? C'était Blaine... Je sortais avec lui, il ne savait pas quel âge j'avais, ni même mon identité, je lui ai menti à propos de tout, j'ai prétendu être le cousin de Kurt... Le jour où il est passé au garage la veille de ton accident, il a tout découvert et est partit, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti... Blaine n'a jamais rien fait de mal papa. j'ai été horrible avec lui et il a finit par me pardonner parce qu'il m'aime, et que je l'aime aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Kurt... Comment vais-je faire pour le rembourser ! »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rembourser Mr Hummel. » dit Blaine, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Tu écoutais aux portes Anderson ? »

« Non, non, je viens juste d'arriver. »

« Je sais tout pour les factures... Et je suis aussi au courant pour toi et Kurt également... »

« Oh ! »

« Quels sont tes intentions envers mon fils Blaine ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt qui avait l'air très angoissé, et suppliant pour que cela se passe bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à agir le plus naturellement possible et être honnête envers Burt et envers ses propres sentiments, en espérant que cela soit suffisant pour convaincre son père.

« Kurt... Viens là. » et il ouvrit les bras. Kurt se leva et se jeta sur lui en l'enlaçant.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je suis là maintenant... » chuchota t-il à son oreille. « Tout va bien se passer ok ? »

Burt se mit à se racler la gorge.

Kurt recula brusquement mais Blaine lui attrapa la main pour enlacer ses doigts avec les siens en le regardant d'un air rassurant.

« J'aime Kurt Mr Hummel, sincèrement. Je suis tombé amoureux du Kurt que vous connaissez, mais aussi de l'élève que j'ai eu dans ma classe. Je dois dire que j'ai été perdu et en colère contre lui... J'ai fini par comprendre que Kurt avait fait ça parce qu'il savait qu'étant son professeur, et avec la différence d'âge que nous avons, je n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec lui, et il avait raison. Nous sommes tombés amoureux rapidement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, ça nous est arrivé, c'est tout. »

« Je ne sais pas... Il n'a que 17 ans Blaine... Que va t-il se passer si il va dans une université à l'autre bout du pays ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit entretenu, je veux qu'il ait un travail, qu'il poursuive ses rêves... Je ne veux pas le voir renoncer à tout ça à cause d'une amourette d'adolescent. »

« Papa ! » dit Kurt, choqué.

« Kurt... Ton père a raison sur ce point, je ne veux pas que tu renonces à tes rêves à cause de moi. »

« Mais... Pour l'instant je suis là et je t'aime. Ne le laisse pas nous séparer Blaine... Je t'en prie. » dit-il, la voix brisée et les yeux remplis de larmes.

Blaine le regarda l'air pensif, et restait complètement sans réaction, regardant par la fenêtre. Pour Kurt c'en était trop, il s'enfuit de la chambre en courant. Quand Blaine finit enfin par réaliser que Kurt était partit, il regarda Burt ne sachant pas quoi faire, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux.

Burt voyait qu'il était perdu et décida de lui dire ces quelques mots.

« à toi de choisir Blaine. Soit tu saisis cette chance pour partir et le laisser vivre sa vie, soit tu vas le chercher et tu assumes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur son avenir et sur le tien. Tu as un choix à faire jeune homme. »

« Je... Je l'aime... Je l'aime tellement. »

« Aimer quelqu'un c'est aussi accepter de le laisser partir certaines fois, faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui... »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... » dit-il, les yeux remplis de larmes « Nous reviendrons vous voir demain Mr Hummel. »

« Burt, tu peux toujours m'appeler Burt, Blaine. Je voulais juste éclaircir les choses et t'ouvrir les yeux. C'est mon rôle de père de le protéger tu sais... »

« Et c'est mon rôle d'essayer de le rendre le plus heureux possible. »

« Je crois que tu as la réponse que tu cherchais alors. »

« Oui... Merci Burt. À demain. »

« à demain... Vas vite le retrouver, il a besoin de toi maintenant. »

Blaine sortit en courant, il fut surpris en ne le trouvant nul part. Il chercha dans les couloirs, à l'entrée de l'hôpital, sur le parking... Personne. Il sortit son portable pour l'appeler mais tomba directement sur le répondeur, il décida donc d'envoyer un texto.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Ne fais pas de bêtises je t'en prie. Il faut qu'on parle. Dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Laisse moi.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

JAMAIS

* * *

Kurt en lisant ces mots se mit à pleurer et sortit de sa cachette. Il s'était assis derrière un arbre derrière le parking de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea directement vers Blaine, qu'il voyait debout, l'air paniqué à regarder partout. Quand il aperçut Kurt marcher vers lui en pleurs, il rangea son téléphone et courut pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi mon amour. » dit Blaine.

« Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. »

« Je ne peux pas te quitter... Viens, je te ramène à la maison. Nous reviendrons voir ton père demain. »

« Il est fâché contre nous ? »

« Non... Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Je crois qu'il acceptera. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime tellement plus... » Et Blaine les ramena au manoir, où Antonio les attendait.

« Bonsoir Antonio, pourrais-tu servir le dîner dans le grand salon pour 20h30 s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Une fois qu'Antonio fut parti, Blaine prit Kurt par la main et l'emmena à l'étage, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je te propose quelque chose. J'ai fais couler un bain dans le jacuzzi avec des huiles relaxantes, j'ai mis un fond de musique et j'aimerai prendre un bain avec toi, juste prendre un bain. Toi et moi, sentir ta peau contre la mienne, l'eau chaude, les huiles, la musique... Où si tu es trop gêné, tu peux prendre un bain et je t'attendrai en bas. »

« Blaine... Juste un bain ? »

« Juste un bain... »

« Alors oui. » dit-il, commençant à enlever son blazer de Dalton, à déboutonner sa chemise lentement et la faire glisser le long de ses épaules.

Blaine restait debout les yeux écarquillés quand Kurt commença à enlever la boucle de sa ceinture, en le regardant. « Tu sais que tu dois te déshabiller aussi si tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? » Blaine avala et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Euh... Ouai... » et il commença à se déshabiller.

Kurt était maintenant nu devant lui, les mains croisées devant lui, l'air gêné, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Quand Blaine fut complètement nu aussi, il s'approcha de lui lentement, glissa une main sur sa nuque et se pencha vers lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ne te cache pas de moi chéri, tu es magnifique. » et il déposa un baiser dans son cou en sentant Kurt frémir.

Kurt délaça ses mains, se retourna et marcha vers la salle de bain, Blaine le suivit, admirant les formes de Kurt, et avant que Kurt n'entre dans la baignoire, il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est un tatouage que tu as dans le creux de la hanche ? » dit Blaine.

« Euh... Ouai. Tu n'aimes pas les tatouages ? » dit-il, paniqué.

« Je trouve ça sexy... Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

« Oh... C'est une longue histoire. »

« ça tombe bien, nous avons deux bonnes heures devant nous avant que le repas ne soit servit. »

* * *

**NOTE :** _Bien sûr, comme vous l'aurez tous compris, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre demain matin, donc pas de "s'il te plaît"... Le prochain sera pour lundi matin, alors je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end ! Je sens que je vais avoir quelques questions..._


	34. Chapitre 34

Kurt s'installa dans le jacuzzi et laissa de la place à Blaire pour qu'il se place derrière lui, il était maintenant appuyé le dos contre sa poitrine. Blaine avait enlacé sa taille avec ses jambes et avait le menton posé sur son épaule.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

« Il est écrit : un jour tu trouveras, et tu sauras. »

« C'est profond comme réflexion ! »

« Euh ouai... »

« Tu m'expliques. »

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide. »

« Je te promet de ne pas rire ok. »

« Bon ok. Quand j'avais un peu plus de 5 ans, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire je pense, car il faisait très chaud. Mes parents m'ont emmenés dans un beau parc après l'école, un parc où je n'avais jamais été auparavant. Il était très grand, il y avait un bel étang avec des canards, bordés par d'immenses saules pleureurs et de jolis sentiers pour faire des balades... Ils avaient emmené mon vélo, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je savais en faire et je roulais à toute vitesse en riant. C'était une belle journée. »

« Tu devais être adorable. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il, en tournant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. « Ok... Comme je te disais, je roulais à toute vitesse et j'ai fini par tomber et me faire mal. J'étais assez loin de mes parents qui étaient occupés à préparer tout le nécessaire pour notre pique-nique du goûter. j'ai regardé partout autour de moi, et j'ai vu un groupe d'enfants qui se moquaient de moi en riant. » Blaine resserra son emprise sur Kurt. « Et puis mon regard est tombé sur un garçon qui avait l'air triste, assis sous un des saules pleureurs près de l'étang, je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je me souviens encore de son visage, il avait les cheveux châtains, de beaux yeux bleu, et quand il m'a vu approcher de lui, il m'a sourit. »

« Oh ! Je commence à être jaloux... »

« Ah ah ah, oui, il était plutôt mignon. On a commencé à discuter, il a été le premier à me parler. »

* * *

**12 ans plus tôt (Dans ce parc)**

« Salut. » dit-il, avec un sourire.

« Salut. » Kurt répondit timidement.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« uh, uh, je suis tombé de mon vélo. »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu... Les autres, là-bas, ils se sont moqués de moi quand je suis tombé. » dit-il, en pointant du doigt la direction.

« ça c'est méchant... ça te rend triste n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... Pourquoi tu es triste toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste... »

« Oh, arrêtes... Tu sais que si tu continues de mentir comme ça, ton nez va s'allonger ? Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Pinocchio ! » dit-il, très sérieusement.

« Oh... Bien... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Dans mon école, les autres m'embêtent aussi. »

« Ils sont méchant avec toi ? »

« Ouai... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que les autres arrêtent de nous embêter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut être courageux et attendre que ça passe je suppose. »

« Je ne suis pas courageux. Tu le dis à personne, mais je dors encore avec mon doudou, j'ai peur du noir, et quand il y a de l'orage je vais dans le lit de papa et maman. »

« Mon petit frère venait dormir avec moi quand il y avait de l'orage, il a fait ça pendant très longtemps. Tu sais... La plupart des enfants de ton âge ont un doudou et ont peur de l'orage, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Jusqu'à quel âge il venait dormir avec toi ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir... Il a du faire ça jusqu'à ses 8/9 ans je crois. »

« Ouah ! »

« Eh oui. Quand tu grandiras, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui t'aidera à traverser tes peurs, quelqu'un à qui tu pourras parler de tout, qui te consolera, te fera des câlins. »

« Aww... Un meilleur ami ? »

« En quelque sorte. » dit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton meilleur ami. »

« J'avais une amoureuse... Mais elle a déménagé. »

« C'est triste. Dans ma classe il y en a plein qui ont des amoureuses... » dit Kurt, ennuyé.

« Tu n'en a pas toi ? »

« Bah non... Il y a un garçon que j'aime bien dans ma classe, mais c'est un garçon alors... »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Il est beau, un peu comme toi. On dirait toi en petit. » dit Kurt en rougissant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on ressens quand on est amoureux ? »

« Oh ! Crois moi, un jour tu trouveras, et tu sauras. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi pour apprendre à savoir ce que ça veut dire. »

« On a le droit d'aimer un garçon ? Ça existe ça ? »

« Oui ça existe. »

« Oh ! » fit Kurt, surpris.

« Kurt, Kurt, on t'a cherché partout avec papa, je suis vraiment désolé... Il ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ? » dit la maman de Kurt.

« Non madame, c'est un sacré petit garçon que vous avez là. Il est assez exceptionnel. »

« Merci beaucoup. Kurt, nous allons manger, il est temps de dire au revoir à ton nouvel ami. »

Kurt lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un câlin, le garçon fut un peu surpris au départ, mais finit par lui rendre l'accolade.

« Je voudrais trop que tu sois dans ma classe, tu es un ami incroyable. »

« Oh ! Je crois que les chaises seraient trop petite pour moi de toute façon. » dit-il, en plaisantant. « Garde les yeux ouvert ok, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, un jour tu trouveras, et tu sauras. »

« Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. On ne se reverra jamais c'est ça ? »

« Ne jamais dire jamais, je le dis toujours à mon petit frère quand il commence à baisser les bras quand il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. »

« D'accord. Au revoir. »

« Salut. »

* * *

**Au jour d'aujourd'hui, dans la salle de bain (Kurt a finit de raconter son histoire.)**

« Tu es bien calme... J'avais 5 ans je te rappelle ! » Silence « Blaine ? Blaine ? Eh ? » dit-il en se retournant, se retrouvant maintenant sur son ventre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bébé ? »

« ça ne peut être vrai ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce garçon que tu as rencontré, c'était un adolescent n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... Je ne sais pas quel âge il pouvait avoir... Peut-être entre 15 et 18 ans, aucune idée. »

« Comment il s'appelait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas si je lui ai demandé, je ne pense pas. »

« Ce parc... Tu te rappelles si il y avait une fontaine qui représentait un ange à l'entrée ? »

« Euh... Oui mais... Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« C'est le parc où mes parents nous emmenaient moi et mon frère, Kurt. Ce garçon avait un petit frère Kurt, j'étais terrorisé par l'orage quand j'étais petit, je suis allé dormir dans la chambre de mon frère jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans quand il y avait de l'orage. La petite amie de mon frère s'appelait Cassandra, elle a déménagé pour aller vivre en Floride quand il était au lycée, il a eu le cœur brisé. Il avait beaucoup de problèmes à l'école et... Oh mon dieu Kurt... » dit-il, en pleurant. « C'était Cooper Kurt. « Ne jamais dire jamais » Mon frère me le disait sans arrêt ! Mon frère avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai rencontré mon frère... Je... Mon dieu... »

« Eh... Ne pleure pas... » dit-il, en lui caressant la joue. « C'est tellement incroyable Blaine, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer ton frère, c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, il a été tellement gentil avec moi. »

« ça aurait été tellement incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie pour nous voir ensemble maintenant. Il t'aurait adoré. »

« Tu sais... Je crois qu'il m'adorait déjà quand j'avais 5 ans... » En entendant ces mots, Blaine esquissa un léger sourire.

« C'est le destin... »

« Je crois bien que ça l'est... » répondit Kurt.

« Je t'aime Kurt, je le pense vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

« Au fait ton anniversaire est au printemps ? »

« Le 27 mai, pourquoi ? »

« Non... Pour rien, je m'informe, c'est tout. »

« Toi tu as quelque chose derrière la tête... »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Nous ne sommes qu'à la fin du mois de septembre, nous ne serons peut-être plus ensemble... » dit Kurt un peu amer en repensant à la réaction de Blaine durant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec son père.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé Kurt... C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça avant que ton père ne nous en parle, j'ai juste été pris par surprise. Dis moi, qu'envisages-tu pour ton avenir ? »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, jusqu'à il y a la semaine dernière, je ne pensais pas avoir d'avenir. Maintenant que je suis à Dalton, je ne sais pas, j'aime le chant, le théâtre, Broadway, j'ai toujours rêver d'aller à New York, nous en avons déjà discuté tu te rappelle ? »

« Oui je me souviens... Donc tu aimerais poursuivre tes études à New York ? Tu te verrais vivre là-bas ? » dit-il, avec hésitation.

« Je... Oui... Je crois que j'aimerai. Tu n'aimes pas New York ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé à aller là-bas, je n'ai absolument rien à quoi me rattacher là-bas, ma vie est ici, dans la maison de mes parents, je n'aime pas trop voyager. À part Paris que j'adore et où vit ma grand-mère, je ne suis allé nul part. »

« Vraiment ! » dit-il, surpris « Oh... Je vois... » dit-il tristement.

« Je crois en notre amour Kurt, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer chéri. Je pense que nous avons plusieurs mois devant nous pour décider de ce que nous voulons faire, je ne veux pas perdre une seule de ces secondes tu m'entends ? Je t'aime mon amour. »

« J'ai peur de te perdre. »

« Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai toujours tu m'entends ? Et puis... Peut-être que je pourrai m'habituer à quelques visites à New York qui sait... »

« Je t'aime. On descend dîner ? Je commence à avoir faim. »

« J'ai cru entendre ça ah ah. »

Kurt continuait à se sentir en insécurité malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Blaine. Blaine quant à lui, commençait à paniquer de trop s'attacher à Kurt pour finalement le perdre. La seule chose dont l'un et l'autre était sûr, était cet amour qui grandissait chaque jour de plus en plus fort.

* * *

**NOTE :** _Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et pour répondre à vos questions... Vous saviez dès le chapitre 1 que Kurt avait un piercing à la langue; un autre en haut de l'oreille et ce tatouage au creux de la hanche, vous l'avez juste oublié c'est tout ;) J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire._ **PS :** _Le chapitre 47 est terminé ! _


End file.
